Redeemed
by NeonCandies
Summary: Sequel to Redemption: Gilbert Beilschmidt is a freshman in college with a hot British roommate to boot. But ever since he started rooming with the Brit, he had been having dreams of a green-eyed male that seemed too familiar. But no matter what, he just couldn't remember his face. Why does this mysterious male remind him so much of Arthur? Just who is he and what is he to Gilbert?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Guess who's back? This is the Sequel to Redemption! So if you haven't read that, you'd better go to it or you won't know ANYTHING. Well, you'll probably understand what's going on but on other parts of the fanfic they'll be totally confusion and you'll just be sitting there thinking I'm a horrible inconsistent writer. Anywho! I know this isn't the fanfic I promised, but the Epic Hetalia AU is having minor difficulties being edited, so for the time being I'm posting this! I'm gonna let my editor take their time on editing the other fanfic, so in the meantime I'll be writing this. Truth be told, when starting it I didn't know how I was gonna draw this out. But then I decided to throw in some oc's into the mix and there ya go I've got a semi-planned out plot. I think. I dunno. Anywho, please enjoy this fanfic and thank you greatly for coming back to read the sequel!

* * *

A gentle hand ran through white locks, stirring the person they came with. Drowsy eyes opened to reveal a pair of red orbs, still not fully grasping reality. They blinked a couple of times before their owner glanced up and locked eyes with a pair of radiant green ones.

The albino let a warm smile curve up his lips and he rested his chin on the other male's chest. He took in a deep breath, sighing. "Morning."

He received a small hum in reply, the fingers running through his hair still continuing their gentle journey. The sweet feeling was threatening to lull him back to sleep despite the morning light angrily peeping through the windows.

"Have you been awake for long?" He mumbled, snuggling in closer to the other's warmth. He absentmindedly traced his fingers over the scars littering his lover's body. Each one had been earned in some kind of way, most of them involving sword fights.

When he received no response, the white haired male glanced up towards the other. His brows drew together in confusion when he was only met with a smile. However, just as the other man opened his mouth to speak, a blaring beep ripped through Gilbert's eardrums.

Gilbert jolted awake with a start, the alarm clock ripping him from his dreamland. He let out a soft groan, running his fingers through his hair and pouting. Another one of those dreams where he had been with the same man. But no matter how much he tried to remember, he could never recall the man's face. It always escaped his mind, no matter how much he longed to remember. The only thing that stayed burned in Gilbert's memory was those jewel eyes, practically burning with green fire.

"Turn off that bloody clock, would you?" Came a groan from above Gilbert.

The albino sighed, sliding off his bed and going to the alarm clock perched on his desk. He turned it off with a simple slap of the button, turning around to glance back at the bunk beds in the corner of the room.

His roommate, Arthur Kirkland, was a stuffy Brit who was on an exchange program from England. They had been roommates for only a week because of the new year, their first day of school starting tomorrow. Both were freshmen in university, Gilbert's major being Historical Battles with a minor in History. Arthur's major was Marine Biology and he also was minoring in History. Yet despite their common choice, Arthur and Gilbert had never met each other before. Though, that was to be expected since Arthur lived across the sea and Gilbert lived in Germany.

Still, despite them knowing each other for only a week, they had already fallen into a routine. Every morning Gilbert would wake up at the crack of dawn to go for a jog. It was a habitual thing that he picked up growing up; mainly because his family was a military family. Despite him being an early bird, Arthur, on the other hand, preferred to wake up at around 7-8 on his own accord.

Gilbert stretched, humming as he flexed his body and popped his back. He heard rustling behind him and turned around, regarding his roommate curiously. Arthur was laying on his side and watching Gilbert with a rather intense expression, one that sent heat pumping throughout Gilbert's body. He took a deep breath, clearing his throat in order to draw Arthur's attention.

The albino placed a hand on his hip, smirking at Arthur and raising a brow. "See something you like?" He purred.

Across the room, Arthur remained quiet for a while longer. He then blinked and let out a small grunt. "I'm just curious as to how you can convince yourself to wake up this early when you stay up till late at night fiddling around on that computer of yours."

Gilbert scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well excuse you, I happen to run an awesome blog that needs managing." True Gilbert did work on his blog, but that wasn't the only thing he had been using his computer for recently. He had been researching dreams and, on a side note, how not to get a boner when your hot roommate walks out of the bathroom in only a towel and telling you that he "simply forgot his clothes".

That's right, Gilbert was aware his dreams weren't normal. And what bothered him was that ever since he started sharing a room with Arthur, he had been having those dreams about the green-eyed man far more frequently. The first time Gilbert had those dreams was in junior high, which was a little odd since he had been dreaming of himself as an adult rather than a teenager. At first Gilbert had assumed they were simply a teenager's horny fantasy, seeing as how Gilbert had always known he was gay.

But as the dreams kept happening, some situations being steamy while others were mild and sweet, Gilbert began to realise that he couldn't remember the man's face no matter what he did. It wasn't till he met Arthur did he realise that the man in his dreams and Arthur shared the same intense eyes. Not to mention when Arthur pulled one of his looks that sent shivers up Gilbert's spine. He didn't understand his dreams and every reason the internet gave him sounded like utter bullshit. So, Gilbert just let his dreams continue.

"Are you going out running?"

"Yes, same as I always do every morning." Gilbert hummed, going to his drawer and pulling it open, taking out a pair of sweats and a tank top. He also opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of underwear, closing the furniture before turning to glance back at Arthur. The Brit was still staring at him, almost studying him like he did the first time they met.

Gilbert sighed through his nose, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of being scrutinized. "Something you need?"

Arthur blinked and his eyes widened slightly as if he wasn't at all aware that he had been staring. His eyes flickered back up to Gilbert's before he hesitated. Then the blond pulled his covers back over his shoulder and turned so his back was to Gilbert.

"No, I'm fine. Go on and enjoy your run." He said, his tone dismissive.

"Uh-huh." Gilbert snorted, slipping his shirt over his head and tossing it on his bed. He then changed into his running clothes, taking his keys and stuffing them into his pocket. He also grabbed his IPod and his phone, placing them in the other pocket. Making sure to put his music device on shuffle and press play, he paused before putting in his headphones. "Well… Later."

He got a grunt in return and a lazy wave from the other. Gilbert rolled his eyes, put his headphones in, and exited the dorm room.

* * *

Gilbert returned from his jog around an hour and a half later, sweating, as expected. He couldn't wait to get in the shower and wash off the grime of his morning jog. It had been rather… Eventful. He had stopped to pet a cute dog and it had jumped on him in excitement. So he had fallen back into some mud, much to the dog owner's dismay. After assuring them that Gilbert was fine, he had continued along his jog.

On the way back, he had run along a lake and a few people on bikes had passed him. Gilbert had slipped on the gravel trying to get out of their way and had ended landing in the lake. Thankfully, by some miracle, his technology hadn't been damaged. So Gilbert had trudged back to the dorm, shivering like a new-born calf. His wet clothes had made him pretty cold and all Gilbert wanted to do now was take a hot shower and snuggle up in his blankets.

Though, he could think of a better way to warm himself up that involved him, his roommate, and any surface they could screw on. Gilbert stopped outside his room, smacking his forehead and internally scolding himself for those thoughts. Honestly, what was he thinking? Sure he was attracted to Arthur and had fantasized about him on more than one occasion in the shower, but that was it. He and Arthur only flirted every now and again, nothing that ever showed Arthur wanted to get in Gilbert's pants.

Sighing, he unlocked the room door and entered. "I'm home."

Arthur glanced up from where he sat, a mug of tea in hand and this morning's newspaper in the other. He sat at his desk, one leg crossed over the other as he leaned back in the wheeled chair casually. One thick brow rose and he wrinkled his nose slightly.

"You look awful. And you smell as if you've been in the sewers." The Brit remarked.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, taking his stuff from his pockets and placing them on his desk. "Thanks for being so observant. That'd be the mud mixed with the lake water making that smell." He remarked sarcastically.

Arthur's emerald eyes widened slightly, "You fell in a lake?"

The albino shrugged, relaying his morning jog to Arthur while grabbing a change of clothes. He had grabbed a pair of shorts and a simple t-shirt, simply wanting to feel comfortable and relax. Arthur hummed as Gilbert moved over towards the bathroom their room was so fortunate of having.

"Want me to put a pot of tea on for you?" Arthur offered, raising his own mug.

"Sure, why not." Gilbert hummed, entering the bathroom. He rarely drank tea, only having some when Arthur offered it. But even then he added a few cubes of sugar. And it wasn't because he thought the tea was too bitter, it was because Gilbert had a sweet tooth.

So that was why, after he had exited the shower clean and with his hair still dripping with water, he went to his desk and opened a drawer. Reaching in to his stash of sweets, he pulled out a heart shaped lollipop and closed the drawer. The albino retreated to his bed to enjoy the treat, leaning his back on the wall and humming as he ran his tongue over the candy.

Arthur entered the room a few minutes later, having gotten hot water from the small kitchen located on their floor. The kitchen was shared by everyone on their dorm floor, though not many people used it. Some didn't know how to cook and the fridge was a little creepy to use when science majors left their experiments in there. But Arthur used it to make tea and Gilbert used it when he felt like cooking for himself.

The green-eyed male stopped once he caught sight of Gilbert sucking on the lollipop. For a moment Gilbert thought he saw a hungry desire flash through Arthur's gaze, but it was quickly covered up with a cocky smirk. Arthur strolled overt to Gilbert at a slow, predatory pace. When he set Gilbert's mug of tea on the desk and continued on his path towards Gilbert, the albino felt his breath hitch.

Arthur stopped at the edge of Gilbert's bed, placing one knee on it and causing the bed to dip slightly. Gilbert's body stiffened in anticipation when Arthur reached out teasingly slow. His excitement was instantly shot up when Arthur's hand grabbed the sucker stick and pulled it from Gilbert's mouth.

He smirked, leaning close to Gilbert until their breaths were ghosting each other's face. And then Arthur opened his mouth and killed all of Gilbert's excitement like the fucking tease he was. "Candies like this will spoil your apatite if eaten before a meal."

And with that he leaned back and off Gilbert's bed. He smirked at the wide eyed stare he received and, just to rile Gilbert up more, put the half eaten lollipop in his own mouth. He then grinned, "What? You look as if you were expecting something."

Gilbert's face exploded in a hue of red and he growled, narrowing his eyes. "Bastard…"

Arthur merely hummed, chewing on the lollipop and pretending as if he hadn't aroused his roommate. Gilbert climbed off the bed and stomped to the door, glaring at him over his shoulder. "I'm going to go make breakfast, Dummkopf!"

Gilbert then left the room, slamming the door behind him angrily. Arthur chuckled, sitting back at his desk and leaning in his chair. He chewed on the candy's stick, his smile turning into a frown and he sighed, shaking his head.

"What am I doing?" He questioned, running a hand through his sandy blond locks. Arthur had just been about take the candy from Gilbert's mouth and replace it with something else. Something being his own mouth. Having seen Gilbert sitting on his bed in shorts, hair still damp, a sweet flowery smell wafting from him that was no doubt due to his shampoo, and his beautiful petal pink lips wrapped around that lollipop; oh how Arthur wanted to ravish him.

But he had managed to gain control of himself just in time before he made a mistake. The mistake wouldn't be fucking Gilbert's brains out, no way, that'd be a plus. But having his entire plan ruined, no, he couldn't have that. The moment he saw Gilbert, it was as if the universe had sent him a blessing. He couldn't ruin that now, this was too important.

Gilbert sighed, cooking his breakfast which consisted of simple scrambled eggs. He grumbled in German, trying hard not to think about his stupid roommate who enjoyed teasing him far too much.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't realise the kitchen was occupied."

Gilbert glanced up at the entrance to the kitchen, blinking at who he saw in the doorway. There was a black haired male in the doorway, his wavy hair reaching just past his jaw and curling at the ends slightly. He had on circular framed glasses and his eyes were a radiant blue with an icy tint to it. He had on a baggy turtle-neck and a pair of sweats. From this distance, Gilbert could easily tell that the male was taller than him.

The man pushed up his glasses, a book clenched tightly in his hands. Gilbert gave him a small, half-smile. "You don't really need to be so put off. This kitchen **is** used by everyone on this floor."

The black haired male stiffened slightly, adjusting his glasses. "A-ah! Right, right. That's right. I should've remembered. It's just, when I'm here, I don't really see people. Usually I'm the one who only uses the kitchen. Well, other than me and Arthur. But he only makes tea, he pretty much burns everything else."

Gilbert hummed, turning slightly to face him. "Oh, so you know Arthur? He's my roommate."

A shrug was the response he got, followed by more glasses fiddling. "Can't say I do. It's more like he and I share the kitchen, but not any words."

The albino hummed, brushing some of his bangs out of his face. "Ah… Well Arthur's like that. Won't talk to you unless he has a reason to. I'm Gilbert by the way, Gilbert Beilschmidt." He said, sticking out his hand in greeting.

Glancing up, the blue eyed male moved over to Gilbert, shaking his hand in a stiff, awkward manner. "Cetus, Cetus Mira."

Gilbert snorted, a brow raising. "Cetus? You mean like the constellation?"

"And the sea monster. My family has this tradition to name their kids after stars. Must be because our last name is Mira. Coincidentally, that's a star in the Cetus constellation." Cetus babbled, rolling his eyes slightly.

Gilbert giggled, smiling at him before glancing back at his cooking meal. "How interesting. Do you always spring that killer pick-up line when first meeting people?"

The albino didn't miss the way Cetus stiffened or a dark blush exploded across his lightly tanned skin. "P-pick-up line?! I-I assure you it's no such thing!" He stuttered, lowering his head and once again fiddling with his glassed.

The sound of Gilbert's rambunctious laughter caused Cetus to glance up, his brows creased in mild confusion. Gilbert grinned at him, waving a small hand in dismissal.

"Dude, I was only kidding. Don't flip out on me. I know it wasn't a pick-up line. No way something like that could be considered one. If you wanna flirt, you have to pick better ones." He smirked, winking at the blushing male.

This caused more sputtering from Cetus and he adjusted his glasses, clearing his throat. "W-well I assure you that won't happen. I don't know how to flirt."

"Really? That's hard to believe. How old are you? 21?" He looked to be around Gilbert's age, maybe a year older, maybe one younger.

Cetus' blush cooled down and he shifted his book to his other hand. "I'm 25."

Gilbert's eyes widened and he placed a hand on his hip, cocking his head to the side. "Wow, 25? So you're older than me! What's your major?"

This caused Cetus to once again glance away and fiddle with his glasses. Gilbert silently noted that his fiddling was possibly a nervous tick. Something he did when he felt nervous. Which meant that it was a frequent feeling for him if he'd developed this habit, how sad. But how he blushed when flustered was pretty cute. Though 25 and unsure of how to flirt? That surely was a lie, wasn't it?

"It's a little… Cliché…. With my name and all." He mumbled with a small shrug.

"Sometime cliché is nice." Gilbert hummed, putting his meal onto a plate.

Cetus paused before glancing back at Gilbert, then the floor, and back at Gilbert. "Astronomy. My major is… Astronomy."

Gilbert paused and began laughing once again, putting the pan in the sink and he then started to wash it. "Wow. You weren't lying about it being cliché."

The black-haired male shrugged, going to the fridge and opening it. He pulled out a jug of watermelon juice, setting it on the counter and taking a cup, pouring himself a glass.

"I'm all about clichés. My whole life is one." He shrugged, setting his book down and picking his cup up with both hands, sipping at his drink slowly.

The German hummed in response, taking a fork and digging into his simple meal. "Must get pretty boring. You should look for something to switch it up."

"…I am. I'm talking to someone who isn't a professor."

Gilbert glanced at him over his shoulder, surprised. "No way, you don't talk to _anyone_ in your seminars? Not even to your friends?"

Cetus shrugged again, "It isn't easy for me to get along with people."

Gilbert hummed, finishing his meal and putting his plate in the sink, washing it as he talked. "Well that's no fun. You don't seem to be having so much trouble talking to me."

"That's a lie. I'm nervous as hell." He grunted, grimacing and fixing his glasses.

The albino couldn't help but laugh, grinning as he looked at Cetus over his shoulder. This guy was interesting, not to mention adorable. He made Gilbert laugh quite a bit, which was a plus.

Gilbert let out a happy hum, moving over to Cetus and patting his shoulder. "You're pretty cute. I wouldn't mind visiting the kitchen more often if you'd come out to talk." He chuckled with a wink.

Cetus stiffened and blushed again, glancing away and hunching his shoulders. He looked as if he was trying to hide behind his glass of juice. Even the tips of his ears turned a bright red and Gilbert couldn't help but think he was simply adorable.

"Please don't tease me like that. And I only come out into the kitchen when I have the time to cook." He mumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment by drinking from his cup.

Red eyes rolled and Gilbert placed a hand on his hip, "Alright, sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He hummed sincerely, giving the other a small smile.

Cetus shrugged, lowering his cup and staring down at the reddish-pink liquid. "It isn't that I'm uncomfortable, it's just you flirting with someone you've only just met is a little…"

From the way he trailed off, Gilbert could fill in the blank. He laughed, shaking his head. "I guess that can be a little much, huh? Well apologies, I won't flirt with you until we're more acquainted."

This caused a single dark brow to rise and Cetus to dawn a look of confusion and surprise. "What makes you think we'll be better acquainted? For all you know, this is the last time you talk to me."

Gilbert grinned, "That's where you're wrong. You make me laugh and I always enjoy a man who can do that. What's your room number? I might drop by every now and again to hang out!"

Cetus' look settled on surprise and a small smile twitched at the corners of his lips. "U-uh, room 17! I'm at the end of the hall. But I have a roommate, though he stays out of the dorms until its curfew most of the time."

Nodding, Gilbert chuckled and moved away, heading towards the entrance to the kitchen. "Well then I'll be sure to drop by. Later Cetus." He hummed, exiting the kitchen with a grin.

Cetus was adorable, in Gilbert's opinion. While he did have that nervous tick with his glasses, Gilbert wondered if anyone else noticed such a thing. If what the other said was true and that he had no friends, then Gilbert was probably the only one who noticed. That thought made the albino delighted.

He hummed happily, a small skip in his step. When he entered the room, Arthur was sitting at his own desk, writing in a leather-bound journal. He glanced up, noticing the happy expression on Gilbert's face.

"Why're you so happy? You just ate breakfast, didn't you?"

Gilbert sat on the edge of his bed, leaning back on his palms and swinging his legs. "Because I made a friend."

"Oh?" Came the response, the scribbling on the pages stopping momentarily before picking up again.

The albino shifted so he was lying on his back, his head tilted so he could look at Arthur upside down. "Yep. He frequently goes to the kitchen. He said you see him every now and again. Black hair, glasses, blue eyes, pretty tall."

Arthur paused, trying to recall who Gilbert was describing. When a face came to mind, it was only a glasses wearing lad whose shoulders slumped and he looked as if he hadn't been sleeping for years. Not to mention he always wore sweaters and sweats, even when the temperature was painful.

"Ah… Him? He keeps to himself more than anything. Can't say I talk to him. Though we share a cup of tea here and there, but not any words. Sometimes, if he makes more food than he can eat, he leaves leftovers for anyone who wants them." Arthur grunted, scribbling on the paper.

Gilbert pouted, "I wanna try his food."

This time Arthur stopped writing completely, setting his pencil down. He turned in his wheeled chair, regarding the albino with a brow raised in question. "Why?"

"Because, he seems like he makes good food. Plus he's cute."

"Cute?" Arthur repeated, his fingers twitching as he forced himself not to clench them.

Gilbert nodded, humming and smiling happily. "Yep! He blushes a lot and makes me laugh, which is a plus. Makes me wanna tease him more."

Arthur's shoulders stiffened and he turned in his chair, focusing back on his paper. "Ah, well… That's to be expected, he is a virgin."

The albino looked at the back of Arthur with a confused look. "How can ya tell?"

The Brit snorted, "Oh please, I can smell a virgin from a mile away. Years of experience."

"Oh? And what is that years of experience telling you about me?" Gilbert mocked with a grin.

He jumped slightly when Arthur stood up and turned to smirk at him, a predatory glint in his eye. Arthur stalked over to the bed and began to climb on. In response, Gilbert laid down flat on the bed and looked up at the Brit towering over him.

Arthur smirked down at him, a hand reaching up to cup Gilbert's cheek. The hand slid up to run his fingers through Gilbert's hair in a gentle and loving manner. His gaze softened completely and Gilbert was momentarily confused by the look Arthur was giving him. It was a look someone would give to their significant other… But the look was gone within a matter of seconds, Arthur's cocky smirk back.

He leaned down till his nose was brushing Gilbert's and he whispered softly. "That you're more of a virgin than the Virgin Mary."

Gilbert's eyes widened and his body stiffened. His eyes narrowed and he let out a challenging growl, missing the thrill in Arthur's eyes as he tackled him to the bed, sitting on his waist and gripping his shit in his hands.

"Yeah right! I've got far more experience than you do!" Gilbert snapped, narrowing his eyes.

Arthur cocked a thick brow, his hands settling on Gilbert's thighs. "Oh, is that so?" He questioned with a smirk, his thumbs rubbing small circles against his skin.

Gilbert jolted, a cold shiver of delight running up his spine and making him arch slightly. His cheeks turned red and he let his hands rest on Arthur's chest, smoothing out his shirt.

"S-sure… Lots of experience." He mumbled, pouting slightly as he realised how much of a compromising position they were in.

Arthur chuckled, a warm sound that sent head swelling throughout Gilbert's chest. "Is that so? Well then, care to share?"

Gilbert bit his bottom lip, quickly weighing his options. On one hand, he could say yes and do things that would no doubt lead to him sleeping with Arthur. Though the idea didn't sound bad, Gilbert was in fact lying when he said he had experience. Though he has had past relationships and had kissed before, never sex. He had yet to go that far.

And on the other hand, he could do something that prevented him from falling into Arthur's clutches. But the first option seemed much more appealing. After all, it wasn't like he didn't find Arthur attractive. Hell, he wouldn't mind Arthur being his first. But… That was wrong. If there was no feeling in it other than lust, then Gilbert refused to let it be his first time. There was no way he'd let himself be seen as easy, his pride wouldn't allow it.

"No," He snorted, taking his pillow and hitting Arthur in the face with it lightly. "I don't wanna share. My awesome skills would probably make you cry, and I don't wanna do that." He laughed, getting off of Arthur and strolling towards the door. Arthur quickly sat up, removing the pillow from his face and tossing it to a corner of the bed.

"And where are you going?" He demanded, scowling lightly.

Gilbert smirked at him, winking over his shoulder. "I'm heading to Cetus' room. I wanna get to know him. Don't feel too lonely while I'm gone." He purred, closing the door behind him.

Arthur was left in the room, his gaze darkening and his body tensing. His hand clenched the bedsheet tightly in his fist and he growled, grinding his teeth together.

"This isn't going as planned… Damn it, Gilbert. What are you doing?" He hissed to himself, running a hand through his hair. "What am _I_ doing?" Arthur rested his back against the wall, closing his eyes and merely thinking.

* * *

The next day when school started, Gilbert was happy to find that Cetus and he shared a math class. Cetus was a wiz at math, solving equations as if they were child's play. That was to be expected since his major _was_ Astronomy.

At first Cetus was nervous and a little put off when Gilbert took the empty seat next to him. Throughout the lesson he would fiddle with his glasses every now and again. But by the third day he was used to Gilbert being there, so he ended up leaving his glasses alone. It pleased Gilbert that he was making progress with the nervous giant.

As for his dorm life, it was a little awkward between him and Arthur, but after a while it mellowed out. Some days Arthur and he would miss each other, their schedules either early in the day or late at night. On days when Arthur wasn't in the room, Gilbert would go to Cetus' room and hang out with him there.

On a few occasions, Gilbert had seen Cetus' roommate. He looked to be a freshmen like Gilbert, but he was short enough to be a high schooler. His hair was short, dark red, and wavy, reaching a little past his ears. The guy had at least three piercings on one ear and two on the other. Gilbert also noted that he had two expressions, one being a blank expressionless face while the other was a scowl.

Apparently the guy was studying to be an informant of sorts. Either that or work for a company that deals with information of all kinds. Though, Gilbert was aware of his name being Croan Dawson. Whenever he was in the dorms at the same time as he or Cetus was, it was obvious the two did not talk **at all**. In fact, the entire atmosphere was awkward whenever Cetus and Croan were in the same room together.

Croan looked completely expressionless while Cetus would nervously fiddle with his glasses and wait for Croan to leave the room. After a week of seeing this, Gilbert figured it'd be better if he took Cetus out to get some fresh air. After all, being cooped up in his room and the classroom? That was no way to live!

"G-Gilbert, I really should be studying. I have a test coming up soon." Cetus stuttered, desperately trying to adjust his glasses as Gilbert dragged him from the school grounds.

"Who gives a test this early in the school year? Come oooon, Cetus! You're going to grow old staying in that room all day! This is just what we need. Let's go out somewhere!"

Cetus grimaced, "Can't we just go to the library or something? This really isn't my area of expertise."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, slowing his pace yet still keeping his hand clasped around Cetus'. "No way! Going to the library on a weekend is the lamest way to spend the day! We're going to go buy you contacts!"

"Huh?!" Cetus stiffened, looking at Gilbert with wide eyes.

The albino grinned at him, turning to the other and lifting up his hands to gently remove Cetus' glasses.

"Ja, contacts. You have really pretty eyes, it'd be a shame to cover them up. Plus, you'll draw more attention without these things. Don't you want to catch the eye of some girl?" Gilbert hummed, grinning up at Cetus.

The male squinted his eyes, pouting. "Well, hate to be a bringer of bad news, but I don't swing that way."

This caused Gilbert's eyes to widen, "No way, you're gay? How can ya tell, you don't exactly have experience in anything… Intimate."

Cetus frowned, pouting even more and looking slightly annoyed, though his squinting and pouting killed any intimidation he might have had. Apparently his eyesight was so bad he couldn't see Gilbert really well, even at this close of a distance.

"You don't need experience to know what you know. My eyes fallow guys, it's as simple as that." He huffed, "Now can I please have my glasses? I really can't see and it's beginning to bother me."

The albino handed over his glasses, waiting till they were on completely before he spoke. "Sorry, it's just I haven't met someone as innocent as you before. Well, someone your age. It's pretty interesting."

Cetus shrugged, walking across the street with Gilbert at his side. "It isn't like I wanted to be inexperienced. When I was a kid, I had one friend. Can't remember his name, but he was younger than me. I guess you can say he was my first crush, though I didn't know it at the time. But then I moved away and we lost contact. It was hard for me to make friends. And around my Junior High years, I finally realised I was gay. The school I was going to really hated gays and what not, so I was too afraid to make friends because I thought they'd figure out I was gay.

"That, plus my height wasn't so fun. I got made fun of for sprouting this tall in my last year of Junior High. Height just runs in my family, it isn't like I could help it. So I guess I got so used to not having friend that I never bothered to learn how to make relationships with people. So here I am, a 25 year old virgin with no friends." He finished with a sigh, his shoulders slumping slightly.

Gilbert wrapped an arm around Cetus', drawing the attention of the shy giant. "Hey, don't go saying you have no friends when you have one right here!"

Blue eyes blinked wide and the black haired male gaped at Gilbert. "Eh? You're my friend?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and snorted, grinning at the other. "Well duh! I don't exactly go out of my way to talk to just anyone! You should feel honoured to have such an awesome friend like me!"

The corner of Cetus' mouth lifted up into a grin and he let out a small giggle. "Thank you, Gilbert. I can't believe I finally have a friend."

The albino tossed his head back and cackled, "Well get used to it! After I get you outa your shell, you'll have guys practically begging to date you!" Gilbert paused and hummed, a sly smirk gracing his delicate lips. "So tell me… Just what is your type?"

"T-type!?" Cetus sputtered, cheeks instantly turning red.

As the two continued walking, they were unaware of a certain emerald eyed male watching them leave from the dorm window. Arthur growled, his hands crossed over his chest. With narrowed eyes he cursed silently to himself.

"Fuck…" He muttered under his breath.

Arthur was pulled from his brooding by a short knock at his door. A thick brow rose in curiosity as the Brit stood and moved to the door, opening it up. He looked down at the dark haired, short freshmen in front of him. Honestly, if this guy wasn't in his English class, Arthur wouldn't have been able to grasp that he was a freshman in collage.

"May I help you?"

"Your roommate is Gilbert, right?" Croan cut right to the chase, his brows furrowed in a light scowl.

Again Arthur's brow rose in question at the way Croan demanded a response. He leaned in the doorframe, wondering what trouble Gilbert had gotten into with the smaller male.

"Yes, what about him? Has he done something to provoke you?"

Once again Croan's response was quick and to the point. "He's hanging around my roommate too much for my liking."

This surprised Arthur; so he was Cetus' roommate? But then why would Croan care if Gilbert was around Cetus or not? "And why should it bother you? From my understanding, you and Cetus don't talk, correct?" He had paid attention to when Gilbert rambled about Cetus. Cetus' relationship with his roommate was one of the things Gilbert talked to Arthur about.

Croan's eyes widened a fraction before they narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, so? I'm working on talking to him, but every time I try he looks too terrified."

 _Could be because your face always gives off the impression you'll beat the crap out of anyone who says the wrong thing._ Arthur mused to himself. He let out a small chuckle anyways, smirking at the other.

"And why are you coming to me about this?"

"Cetus is mine." Croan huffed, glaring at Arthur. "I didn't spend the last 12 years trying to find him just to have your roommate snatch him away from me."

Arthur let out a small hum, keeping a calm façade on the outside while on the inside was a different story. He smirked internally, the Brit already forming a plan. _Interesting… I could use this…._

"Well you're in luck. I myself dislike how your roommate has been around Gilbert. I guess you can say our goals are the same. I want Gilbert, and you want Cetus."

Croan blinked, momentarily looking surprised before his scalding look was back. "Then what do you propose?"

Arthur chuckled darkly, smirking at the other. "What do you say we work together in order to get what we want?"

The red-headed male weighed his options before sticking his hand out to Arthur, a blank face replacing his earlier scowl. "Deal. I'll agree to work with you, but keep in mind I'm only doing this to get Cetus. I don't care what happens to you or Gilbert."

"How cruel, but I guess the same goes for me too. It's a pleasure to be working with you, Croan. I'm Arthur by the way, in case you didn't know." Arthur hummed, returning the handshake.

"Likewise." Came the response, Croan giving no indication if he heard the last bit or was simply ignoring it.

Arthur opened the door to the dorm room, gesturing for the other to come in. "Well then, shall we discuss a plan on how this shall work?"

Without responding, Croan walked past Arthur into the room. Though, Arthur supposed that was enough of a response. Nodding his head, Arthur followed the other into the room. Finally, his plan was going to be set in motion. He'd finally accomplish what he'd been seeking to do from the moment he had laid eyes on Gilbert. He was finally going to accomplish the task that had plagued him for years.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Heeeeeeey. Excuse my long break, I had writer's block and I'm a lazy potato. Anywho, first off lemme quickly say I changed Croan's major. Because halfway through writing this I had an awesome idea. So if you look back on the first chapter, yes, it is changed. So if you send me messages saying "Croan's major isn't the same as the first chapter" or stuff like that, I'll know you didn't read this. Also, I dislike writing sequels for reasons. It's because I'm terrified of it not being as good as the first story. So yeah, if I don't post right away just know I'm having a little break down on not thinking this fanfic is going well and that I should just quit halfway. Anyways, thanks for the reviews last time. Reviews keep me going and keep me alive, so even if it's something simple like "Good chapter" or something, I'll still love it. And don't be afraid of posting long reviews. I looooove long reviews. : Anywho, do enjoy. Also, if you have theories or headcanons about what'll happen, don't be afraid to write them in the reviews. Reading your theories are so much fun!

* * *

 _Gilbert looked around at the cheering crowd, their words sounding muffled. If he tried to listen hard enough, it sounded like a completely different language. Gilbert attempted to avoid being shoved and pushed by their rowdiness. Just what had them so worked up?_

 _"Excuse me, pardon me." He grunted, trying to shoulder his way to the front of the crowd. He had to see what had earned so much excitement. But there was a dark foreboding in his chest as he approached the front of the crowd._

 _Glancing down, he noticed that he was wearing priest robes. So this was another dream? But why did it feel so real?_

 _Gilbert turned his eyes forward, the albino able to make out what appeared to be a stage. It looked like the gallows._

 _The moment Gilbert made the connection, he felt his breathing halt and his heart stop. Now he was no longer gently shouldering his way past, he was shoving._

 _"Let me through!" He cried, frantic. Why? Why should he worry at who was hanging? Gilbert couldn't figure out a reason, but all he knew was that he just had to get to the front. He had to._

 _As if his shout had changed the people's will, they parted straight down the middle, leaving an empty path for Gilbert to move up towards the platform. But he didn't need to go far, he could already tell who it was._

 _Dirty blond hair glittering with the sun's rays, green eyes that used to hold such fire now held only an empty hollowness. That tattered outfit that spoke of being worn many times. Those scuffed up, sea worn boots. The figure was hanging lifelessly, hands bound in front of him. The male was staring at nothing, his soul already departed from his body the moment the rope snapped his neck. The only thing that showed signs of the life his body once held was the tear stains running down his cheeks._

 _Gilbert felt his knees give out, the albino sinking to the ground and staring up at his lover with wide, horrified eyes. The tears pooled before Gilbert had even time to register them. In a flood they streamed down his cheeks, the albino too grief stricken to care. He knew who this was, he could feel it in his soul. It was his lover, someone Gilbert held dear to him._

 _With shaky hands, Gilbert covered his mouth. His entire body was shaking, his sobs muffled. No matter what, he couldn't take his eyes off the other. Eventually, the sight of his lifeless lover became too much for the grieving male._

 _Hiccupping, Gilbert tossed his head back and let out a grief laden wail. His hands fell uselessly to his sides and he broke down, yelling at the sky above while his tears stained the ground below. His chest was in so much pain, his heart feeling as if it had been ripped from his chest and trampled over and over by the now silent crowd._

"Gilbert…"

 _He felt hands on his cheeks, gently making him tilt his head down to look. Holding his face was the man who had caused such grief in Gilbert. He looked worried, panic and concern showing in his jade-green eyes that were suddenly alive with life._

"Gilbert, wake up! Gilbert!"

Gilbert snapped awake, practically gasping for air. He registered that he was on his bed and his face was wet, but he also took note that something warm was holding his face. He looked up, locking eyes with a very worried looking Arthur.

Suddenly, Gilbert felt the overwhelming grief accompanied by an intense wave of relief. With his lip quivering and a strangled sob leaving his throat, he launched himself at Arthur and wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face in Arthur's chest. Gilbert's body was wracked with sobs as he clung to Arthur, unable to form words.

But Arthur didn't need to hear words or a reason as to Gilbert's break down. Without even hesitating, Arthur wrapped his arms around Gilbert and lifted him so he was sitting on Arthur's lap in a more comfortable position, even as he was still clinging to Arthur. The Brit then leaned back against the wall, rubbing Gilbert's back and whispering soothing words into his ear.

Gilbert cried until he couldn't anymore, the sobs and tears no longer coming out. Still, he continued to sit on Arthur's lap without a word, the Brit also remaining silent as he rubbed soothing circles into Gilbert's back.

Letting out a deep, shuddering shy, he seemed to rouse Arthur from his mild trance.

He paused in rubbing Gilbert's back, but continued after a moment's hesitation. "Feel better?"

Gilbert's only response was a nod. He let go of Arthur with one hand, rubbing his face with it. "Sorry… I got your shirt all wet…" He mumbled, tugging at the white material of Arthur's sleeve.

Arthur chuckled, rubbing Gilbert's back. "It's fine."

Gilbert leaned back and glanced at Arthur, sniffing. The albino's eyes were all puffy and red, his cheeks flushed and tear streaks running down his face from his crying. Gilbert knew he looked like a mess and his vision was a little blurry, but he swore he saw a small hint of adoration in Arthur's gaze.

"What?" He mumbled, when Arthur continued to stare at him.

The Brit shrugged, moving his hands up to gently wipe Gilbert's eyes with his thumbs. "Nothing… Just wondering what nightmare you must've been having."

Gilbert stiffened, frowning slightly. He remembered his dream, oddly enough. But again the man's face in his dream eluded him. The rest of the dream was still vivid, however, so he knew just what had gotten him so heart broken. But why had looking at Arthur's face given him such a feeling of relief? It didn't make much sense.

At Arthur's hum, Gilbert was drawn out of his thoughts. Arthur ran his knuckles gently over Gilbert's cheek in a soft caress. "You don't really need to tell me if you don't want to. But… I would still like to take your mind off of it."

Gilbert frowned, his hands sliding from around Arthur's neck to settle on his shoulders. "And how are you going to do that?"

Arthur hesitated before smiling, "How about we go on a date?"

* * *

"Really? An Aquarium? Why here?" Gilbert chuckled as they parked the car in one of the aquariums empty parking slots.

Arthur hummed, pocketing the car keys and shrugging. "Well why not? This is the closest we can get to the ocean."

"True," Gilbert skipped over to stand next to Arthur, grinning. "I've never been to the ocean before, so I guess this isn't so bad."

This earned him a surprised look from Arthur, followed by a wide grin. "Really? Then I guess I'd better take you then, shouldn't I?"

Gilbert gasped, grabbing the edge of Arthur's jacket. "Would you really?"

The Brit smiled, lifting a hand to ruffle Gilbert's hair. "Of course." His smile faltered slightly and under his breath he added, "After all, I promised you I would, didn't I?"

"Hm?" Gilbert asked, blinking up at him.

Arthur shook his head, "Nothing." They walked inside and bought their aquarium tickets, following the signs to the start of the exhibit.

Gilbert glanced at Arthur, looking him up and down. Arthur was wearing a simple black jacket and a grey t-shirt underneath. His jeans were a simple black, nothing that stood out. After all, the focus wasn't on Arthur's clothes, but the Brit himself. With his beautiful eyes and deliciously good accent, it was enough to make anyone swoon.

Gilbert was dressed up in a long-sleeved black and white striped shirt that hung off one shoulder, a grey tank top underneath. He also wore dark blue jeans that hugged his hips and did well to show off his ass.

Biting his bottom lip and feeling a burst of daringness, Gilbert wrapped his arms around Arthur's and hugged it close to his chest, leaning against the Brit.

"So what's your favourite animal?"

Arthur smirked at him, a brow raised. "What brought this on?" He asked, clearly amused.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, gesturing around at the building. "Well we _are_ in an aquarium filled with sea animals and what not. So is your favourite animal a fish or…?"

Humming and giving it thought, Arthur nodded his head slowly. "I guess that makes sense. Well, my favourite animal would have to be…" The Brit fell silent as he contemplated the question. "A rabbit."

"A rabbit?" Gilbert echoed, surprised by the answer.

Arthur chuckled, nodded his head. "Yes, a rabbit. Though they can be gentle and kind, they can also attack if provoked. I've often seen rabbits bite and scratch hard enough to break skin. They can be feisty if they want to be."

The German looked at him for a while before laughing.

"Who would've thought someone like you would like rabbits."

Arthur paused to look at a tank filled with silver fish, smirking and glancing between the tank and Gilbert. "Oh? Then what's your favourite animal?"

Gilbert grinned up at him, snickering. "That's easy! Obviously it's birds." He held up a finger to stop Arthur from speaking when the Brit opened his mouth. "And before you ask why, I'll tell you. It's because birds can be free and fly anywhere. They aren't bound by the limits of gravity. Imagine what it'd be like to be a bird… I'd be able to fly anywhere I want. If I want to go to the sea, I can go there. If I want to see the world, then I merely need to spread my wings and soar."

The albino paused in his ramblings when he noticed Arthur was staring at him. He blushed, scowling at Arthur and pouting. "W-what?"

Arthur hummed, smiling at him and leading them towards a different tank. "Nothing, just thinking that a bird suits you. Plus it was such a cute answer."

Gilbert sputtered, trying to form words in English and instead settling on growling German at him. Arthur laughed, not at all taking the harsh sounding words to heart. The two spent a long time walking around the aquarium, taking a break when they entered the main attraction of the aquarium.

A path led to a room that was shaped like a giant dome made from thick glass. The dome was under the water of a massive tank, sea creatures of all shapes swimming around. There were sharks, schools of fish, crabs, cephalopods, and a few jellyfish scattered here and there. It was a breath taking sight, a perfect place to bring a date.

And to further prove that statement, there were couples scattered around the wide room, some with children, others being simple boyfriend and girlfriend on a romantic date.

Gilbert glanced around at the couples and felt slightly bitter. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little envious of them. Here he and Arthur were, standing around feeling awkward while the couples around them flirted up a storm. If Gilbert had his way, then he'd be kissing Arthur right now. Though… He wondered if that was a good or bad idea.

Arthur hadn't seemed bothered by Gilbert clinging onto him like he had been doing. But maybe he would only be fine with that and nothing more. What if Gilbert tried to go in for a kiss; would Arthur get disgusted and flip out? But then again, the Brit _had_ been flirting with him, that was a good sign, right?

But Gilbert didn't need to contemplate the thought for long. Arthur, using the hand Gilbert wasn't clinging onto, reached over and cupped Gilbert's cheek. The albino blinked, letting Arthur turn his head ever so gently so that their gazes were locked.

Gilbert held his breath as Arthur leaned in slowly till their noses were barely brushing. Not waiting for Arthur to go the rest of the way, Gilbert leaned up and kissed him. Gilbert pulled away from the short kiss, biting his bottom lip and searching Arthur's eyes to see if he was disgusted or not. Instead he was met with a sight that surprised him.

Arthur looked mixed between happy and longing. He leaned down again, kissing Gilbert, this time his lips being a little more demanding. Arthur's hand found itself on Gilbert's hip and the Brit placed his other hand on Gilbert's chin, gently tugging the other's mouth open.

A chilling thrill shot up Gilbert's spine at the thought of making out with Arthur in public view. But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't let that happen. No doubt all the sexual tension he had been feeling towards Arthur would snap in that very moment and would probably lead to Gilbert dry humping Arthur in the bathroom. Talk about unromantic.

Instead Gilbert teasingly flicked his tongue against Arthur's before pulling away with flushed cheeks, smirking up at Arthur and patting his chest. "Sorry, Liebling. Not here." He purred.

Arthur cocked a thick brow and smirked cockily, licking his lips. "I assume that means somewhere more private?"

Gilbert giggled, returning to holding Arthur's arm close to his chest, nuzzling the appendage with his cheek. "Maybe, if you can convince me when we get back to the dorms."

The Brit smirked, "Oh, I can convince you. There's no doubt about that."

Gilbert giggled, that rush of excitement pounding through his blood at the thought of Arthur trying to convince him into indulging into a make out session. He couldn't wait for when they got back to the dorm. Who knows what they'd end up doing.

* * *

However, when they did return to the dorms, nothing steamy happened. Gilbert had gotten a call from his father and, of course, had to take it. That had lasted for around an hour, and by then Arthur had started on the homework he had. So Gilbert was left finishing up his stupid assignments and going to bed feeling unsatisfied.

However, that night his dream kept him very happy and occupied, so he couldn't exactly complain that it hadn't been a steamy night. If only it had happened in reality, then he'd have something to brag about. But then again, that was the thing. Did he really _want_ him and Arthur to bang?

"It's just, I haven't known Arthur for very long. But holy fuck the need is there. He's come out of the shower a few times without a towel, dripping with water. It takes all my willpower not to jump him." Gilbert groaned.

He was in Cetus' room, lying on the male's bed while he worked at his desk. Croan had left an hour earlier, Gilbert happily entering his friend's room only a short few minutes after. Gilbert couldn't place his finger on it, but he just felt as if Croan didn't like him.

Two days after the aquarium and Arthur had yet to make any sort of advancement. Gilbert looked at Cetus from where he laid, the albino seeing the other upside down since he was lying on his back.

"What do you think I should do?"

Initially Gilbert had had an attraction to Cetus, but that had quickly settled out into a friendship. Both Cetus and Gilbert shared a mutual understanding that their relationship, though it didn't seem like it at first, was going to develop into nothing but a deeper friendship. Gilbert's flirting was toned down to a minimum, the albino still getting a kick out of how red Cetus' face would get.

Cetus hummed, pushing up his glasses and running his fingers through his hair. "Well… I think you should just wait and see. If Arthur really wanted your relationship with him to develop, he'd take a step forward, wouldn't he? Maybe he's just afraid of being rejected?"

Gilbert snorted, "Arthur? Afraid of something like that? No way!"

"It's a plausible answer. Or maybe he just doesn't want the relationship the two of you have to be ruined. After all, you both are roommates. If you guys end up going out and then breaking up, wouldn't it be awkward?" The male hummed, glancing at Gilbert over his shoulder.

Gilbert sat up, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head to the side. "Hnn… I guess you're right."

Cetus nodded, turning back to his papers. "But you first have to ask yourself, do you like the idea of going out with Arthur, or the idea of sleeping with him? Because if it's just sleeping with him, then it's better you get it out of the way and move on."

"That's the thing," Gilbert groaned, pouting. "I don't want to be just Sex friends! I want something more than that. The idea of just sleeping with Arthur without any feeling being there… It's super unappealing."

Cetus chuckled softly, putting the papers into a binder. "It's because you're a romantic at heart. You want your first time to mean something."

Gilbert watched the back of his head for a second before responding. "Don't you?"

His companion hummed, pausing to think about it. "I'm fine with staying a virgin really. I feel like it's too frightening to entrust myself with someone like that."

Surprise captured Gilbert's face and he couldn't help but grin. "You make it sound like you'll be the one taking it up the ass. And… You know they say a 30 year old virgin turns into a fairy."

"Then I expect you to be there for when I turn into a fairy."

Gilbert broke out laughing, standing up and moving behind Cetus, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I could sleep with you if you'd like."

Cetus grimaced, swatting Gilbert away. Though his cheeks were still red, Cetus didn't fix his glasses which meant he wasn't nervous. Apparently he had grown comfortable with Gilbert's antics.

"No thank you. I don't think I'll even be able to get it up if it's you."

Red eyes widened and Gilbert gasped, putting his hands on his hips. "What a rude thing to say! Why? Is it because I'm not your type?"

The black haired male rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that might be it."

Gilbert grinned slyly at Cetus, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh that's right. You like the pushy, straightforward type. Like a certain roommate of yours."

This time Cetus blushed brightly, stuttering in shock. "I-I do not! Don't even go there Gilbert, y-you know Croan doesn't like me!"

"You didn't deny it, therefore I'm deeming it as true!"

Cetus groaned, zipping up his back and standing up. "I do not."

"Do too." Gilbert giggled, also grabbing his bag. The two had math in the evening today, so they were going to head there together.

After another few minutes of bickering back and forth, Cetus eventually stopped responding and Gilbert counted it as a victory. When their math class ended and the two got ready to exit the room, they were approached by some of their female classmates.

"Hey Gilbert, Todd is hosting a Halloween party next weekend. You should go." One of the girls said, smiling flirtatiously at the albino.

Gilbert hummed, smirking before wrapping an arm around Cetus' shoulders and pulling him close. "As long as I get to bring a plus one!"

The other girl giggled, grinning at the two. "Sure, why not? Anyways, here's the address. It's a costume party, so be sure to dress up."

And with that the girl handed Gilbert a slip of paper, the German leaving with the black haired male. He hummed, stuffing the address into his pocket.

As they left, Gilbert quickly noticed that Cetus had started to fiddle with his glasses. The albino turned to him slightly, reaching out a hand and placing it on Cetus' arm. The raven looked at him, his brows creased slightly.

"Cetus, you alright? What's wrong?" Gilbert questioned softly, frowning.

The black haired male sighed, pausing in his fiddling to look down at the floor. "I don't really think I want to go to that party… We got invited by girls because they were obviously attracted to us, correct? But I don't like girls and neither do you. So I don't see a point in going if it'll be a party where I'm forced to pretend to be straight."

Gilbert laughed softly, patting the other's shoulder. "Dude, you're worrying over nothing! No one is expecting you to pretend to be anything! I'm guessing you've never been to a party before, have you?" Gilbert asked curiously.

Cetus shook his head, "No, not really."

"Ah, that explains it." Gilbert hummed, struggling a bit to wrap an arm around the taller male's shoulders. "See, with parties, there are a diverse cast of people attending! You've got the jocks, then there's the girls who're looking for some arm candy, and then you've got the miscellaneous. That could be a mixture of gays, lesbians, or people who're just there for the booze, friends, or the party air. A party is like its own civilization."

The blue eyed male frowned slightly, looking rather confused. "It sounds odd…. But I suppose I could try… Though I don't have a costume."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, smirking. "Well I don't have one either, Dummkopf. We can go shopping for one this Friday. What's your schedule?"

Cetus hummed, thinking it over as he voiced it aloud. "I'll be leaving early in the morning tomorrow for my astronomy class. We'll be up in the mountains for two nights and three days. So I should be back Thursday afternoon, maybe. And I don't have school Friday since it'll be my " _recovery_ " day. So yeah, I'll be free Friday."

Nodding his head, Gilbert retracted his arm from around Cetus' shoulder and paused in the hall they would split up from. Cetus was heading to his Astronomy class while Gilbert went off to History.

"Well, then I'll see you Friday." Gilbert hummed, turning slightly and waving. "Have fun on your trip."

"I will." Cetus gave his own small wave, smiling softly as he turned and headed his own way, Gilbert following suit.

* * *

When Friday came, Gilbert and Cetus left in the morning to go on their costume expedition. Arthur, unaware of where his devilish roommate went, was left waking up to an empty room. Though Arthur was curious as to where Gilbert had gone, he figured it was for something important if the other had left early.

At the usual time Arthur tended to have tea, he began brewing some Earl Grey in the kitchen. When Arthur had sat down to drink his beverage, Croan strolled in. He wore a simple t-shirt with a band of some sorts on it, a black and white striped hoody, and a pair of jeans. He sat down at the table in a chair across from Arthur, hands in his pockets.

"Cetus and Gilbert went out today."

Arthur resisted a roll of his eyes. That was Croan, always getting straight to the point. Never a " _hello_ " or a " _So Arthur, I see you enjoying your alone time but I have urgent business and I need you to shut the fuck up for five seconds_ ".

"And? I was aware they went out. I'm also aware that Gilbert thinks of Cetus as only a friend, a thought the two of them both share. So there really is no need to fear of them dating." Arthur hummed, sipping his drink, one leg crossed over the other.

Croan rolled his eyes, leaning back in the chair. "I know that. They went costume shopping."

This got Arthur to pause and raise a brow at the other, his hand slowly lowering his tea cup. "Costume shopping?"

"Apparently Todd is having a Halloween party. Cetus and Gilbert were invited. I overheard them talking about it as they left." The red head remarked casually.

Arthur scowled slightly, clicking his tongue and setting his cup down. "Todd? Isn't he that stupid junior sleeping with anyone he can get his hands on?"

Cetus then whipped out his phone, the device being a slide phone. He pressed a few quick keys with one hand, his expression remaining blank. "From what I gather, he has the nasty streak for drugging some of the people he sleeps with. Despite a few charges being filed, the lack of evidence makes it unable for him to be arrested. That, and all the accounts have him claiming it was consensual."

Arthur grimaced, a look of pure disgust corrupting his features. "Men like him appal me. It boggles me why anyone would still bother associating with him."

"Football players tend to get a lot of positive attention." Croan grunted, sliding his phone closed and placing the edge of it over his mouth. "So I figured you'd want to go to the party to keep an eye on Gilbert."

"And what makes you think I'd want to go to something like a party, even if Gilbert is there?" Arthur asked, a brow raised.

Cetus gave a small shrug, "Todd has been aiming for freshmen recently."

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back slightly. "So why are you going? Cetus isn't a freshman."

Croan stuffed his phone in his pocket, standing up. "Because if he's anything like he was when we were kids, then he's going to be completely gullible and easily tricked. If he's drugged, he'll end up doing something he regrets."

The Brit could detect a hint of worry in Croan's tone of voice, though it was hard to pick out with all that monotone. Still, Croan had a point. And Arthur knew Gilbert would probably drink, but what if he got drunk? Arthur didn't know what kind of drunk Gilbert was, but he wouldn't know unless he himself was there.

"Alright, I'll go then. But it's a costume party, correct?" He grimaced, this should be fun. However, if he thought about it, he did have a costume in mind.

Croan gave a small nod, turning to exit the kitchen, having finished the task he came here to do. But as Arthur said his name in order to grab his attention, Croan looked over his shoulder in a mildly annoyed manner, scowling slightly.

"What?"

Arthur picked up his tea cup, sipping some more of his drink before setting it back down. "Something has been bothering me for a while now. Why did you come to me with your problem about Gilbert? Why didn't you just go straight to him if you had a problem with him?"

Croan stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned so he was fully facing Arthur from the doorway. "Because Gilbert seems like the type of person who'd do the opposite of what you tell him just to spite you. It'd be more troublesome to have him purposefully piss me off, rather than just going to you. After all, you like Gilbert, don't you?"

"That's another thing bothering me." Arthur sent a calculating glare towards Croan, frowning slightly. "How were you aware I had feelings for Gilbert? You and I have never interacted before now, let alone run into one another. So how?"

Arthur stiffened when the usually expressionless male smirked at him, his gaze cunning and sly, almost like a fox. "I'm studying to be an informant for a reason."

And with that he turned around, leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts. Arthur hummed, rubbing his chin in thought. _What a strange guy… I'll have to keep an eye on him…_ Though he supposed, if it came down to it, he'd be more delighted on having Croan as an ally rather than an enemy. He was… Beneficial to Arthur and what he strived to do.

The Brit grimaced slightly when he realized he needed to get a costume. Great… But where on earth was he going to find an actually decent costume? He already had an idea for the one he wanted, but he knew he wouldn't be satisfied with most of the way people portrayed the outfit. Sighing, he finished his tea and pulled out his phone, glaring at one of the contacts before pressing the call button.

" _Hallo?_ " Came the response after a few rings.

"Frog, I'm calling in a favour."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! New chapter~ I'm pretty proud of this one. I actually got more ideas for the fanfic and more feelsy angst. I guess there's a big plot development and what not in this chapter. Not much to say really. Though on a side note, me and a friend were spitballing an idea of a Hunger Games Hetalia AU. Though I'll probably put that into my fanfic idea vault and never again open it. Oh well~ It was just an idea. I have many fanfic ideas in my vault. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and what not, please enjoy this chapter. ((i also don't know if the end part is edited real well. My sister was in the room so I couldn't exactly edit it out loud. Oh ho ho, does that mean something nsfw is at the end?))

* * *

"Come on Cetus, you look fine." Gilbert spoke, trying to convince the black haired male to exit the car.

It was the day of the Halloween party and the two were outside of the wide house, Gilbert trying to coax the other out of the car.

Gilbert was wearing a nun outfit, the skirt loose and billowing out elegantly. While shopping, Gilbert remembered his dream when seeing the priest outfits. But the priest outfits they had on sale weren't like the ones in his dream, so he decided he wouldn't dress as a male priest. Simply just for the fun of it, Gilbert bought the female nun outfit. He even wore the little head dress that came with it.

As for why Cetus refused to exit the car, it was because Gilbert had somehow managed to convince him to buy the same thing as Gilbert. So Cetus was also dressed up as a nun, much to the blue eyed man's dismay.

"You'd better get out of the car now before I make you." Gilbert crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes.

Cetus sighed, climbing out of the car and smoothing down the dress' skirt. "I can't believe you talked me into this." He grumbled, fiddling with his glasses.

Gilbert swatted Cetus' hands away and took one of them, leading him towards the front of the house where people were streaming in and out of it.

"You'll be fine! I'm gonna be right here with you. But if you get something to drink, don't set it down anywhere. Also, don't even take a drink if someone offers it to you. It'll most likely be drugged." Gilbert hummed casually.

"Drugged!?" Cetus squeaked behind him, his eyes widening. "O-okay I've seen enough. Can I go back to the dorms now?" He pleaded, trying to tug away from Gilbert's hold.

The lack of effort the taller male was putting into his escape made it easy for Gilbert to drag him into the house where all types of situations were going on. The halls leading to different rooms were flooded with people, the living room had people sitting on the couch practically having clothes sex, and the doors leading outside had people hanging around dancing and drinking.

Gilbert glanced at his friend, seeing Cetus go pale at the sight of the people in the living room.

"Don't worry, as long as you don't get too drunk, you won't do any of that stuff. Well… Unless you find someone you really wanna do it with." Gilbert hummed, letting go of his friend's hand.

Cetus shook his head, pushing up his glasses and grimacing. "C-can we please go outside? There's more space out there, right? I'm feeling a little lightheaded. I think I need more air."

Gilbert glanced outside before shrugging slightly, "Sure, maybe. Stick close to me, ok?" For extra measures, he looped his arm around Cetus' and walked his fellow nun towards the sliding doors.

Once they got outside, the music got louder and so did the grinding of bodies. Girls wore slutty costumes, men wore ones that could match the feel the girls were going for. It seemed only Gilbert and Cetus were the ones actually wearing costumes that covered more skin. It was good for Cetus since he wasn't used to social situations like parties and it was fine for Gilbert because it made him stand out. A man in a woman's costume, one that wasn't sexy but looked like an actual nun, it was something that turned heads. Plus the way the dress hugged Gilbert's body was a sight.

"Gilbert!"

At the familiar British accent, Gilbert felt his heart flutter as he turned his head. Strolling up to them was Arthur, Croan and a blond haired man.

The blond haired man wore a sky-blue cloak that had gold trim accenting it and white lace bellowing from the sleeves. Underneath he had a grey vest and a white undershirt, a white sash tying around his neck and puffing out from underneath the vest. His pants were a dark cobalt blue, the dark brown boots reaching up to his knees. Atop his golden locks say a blue hat to match his cloak, black trim and white lace also highlighting the hat. Protruding from it were long white ostrich feathers, the feathers adding a nice touch to the outfit. The entire pirate outfit looked completely authentic.

Croan was dressed like a vampire, the black cape going beautifully with his hair. The collar of the cape flipped up, shielding the sides of his face. Around his neck was a lovely white sash, a red pendant pinned in the center to keep it in place. Underneath he had a black coat, a brown vest, and black slacks accompanied by dress shoes. With his silent expression and calculating eyes, he really did fit the image of a vampire.

And finally Arthur, boy was he a sight to see. The man wore a red coat with black patches and gold trim. Underneath he had on a white blouse with the front part unlaced around the collar. At his waist was an iris coloured sash that were accompanied by brown trousers which bellowed out slightly over the rims of his black boots. He had a black hat atop his head, gold accents also on the hat along with its own pair of white ostrich feathers.

In Gilbert's opinion, the outfit looked oddly familiar. Another thing that Gilbert could tell was that Arthur was born for that outfit. The way it just seemed to work for him. No one could wear such an outfit other than Arthur. The Brit pulled if off well, practically oozing the aura of a pirate.

The emerald eyed male stopped in front of Arthur, a hand on his hip as he smirked at him. "A nun? Why not a priest?"

Gilbert hesitated before pouting, crossing his arms over his chest. "The priest outfits they had were ugly. I figured, why not a nun? Only someone with my awesome good looks can pull off this skirt." He paused before glancing at Cetus, smiling at him. "Well, besides Cetus anyways. He doesn't look as good as me, but he still looks good."

Cetus rolled his eyes, pushing up his glasses. "Gee, thanks." He mumbled sarcastically.

The red eyed male turned his attention back to Arthur, smiling at him. "So a pirate huh? Looks good on you!" _Very good._ Gilbert added silently to himself.

Arthur smirked, tilting his head to the side. It was only then that Gilbert noticed the earrings in one of his ears. Two gold hoop earrings. Gilbert felt his heart pound even more, and it wasn't from excitement or lust. It was like a strong sense of déjà vu and he just couldn't let go of the feeling that he had seen Arthur dressed like this before.

When the blond man behind Arthur cleared his throat, attention was drawn to him. The man gave a cocky smile, looking at the side of Arthur's head and gesturing towards Gilbert in an elegant manner with his hand.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Arthur?" He spoke, Arthur's body tensing and an annoyed look crossing his features.

The Brit turned to glare at him over his shoulder, "I wasn't planning to, frog."

The man held up a finger, shaking it in a mock scolding manner. "Ah ah, remember who made your outfit." He purred, purposefully saying it in a way that would grate on Arthur's nerves.

Arthur hissed, glancing at Gilbert and sighing. "Gilbert, this is Francis Bonnefoy. He works in the fashion department at the school."

Gilbert nodded, grinning and holding his hand out to the French man. "Nice to meet you, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt."

The man took Gilbert's hand, bending down slightly and kissing the back it. "Pleasure to meet you, Mon cher."

Arthur's gaze darkened and he let out a small growl. "Why don't we get you guys something to drink? Want anything?"

"I'm fine with anything." Gilbert hummed, retracting his hand.

"Nothing, please." Cetus mumbled from behind Gilbert.

"No." Croan deadpanned, staring at Cetus.

The Brit grabbed Francis' coat in a tight grip, "Frog, help me carry the drinks."

Without waiting for a response, he dragged Francis into the house. But instead of heading towards the kitchen where the drinks were, Arthur took a turn and wound up in a rather empty hall. He shoved Francis against the wall, glaring into his smirking face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"My my, so possessive." Francis chuckled, smacking Arthur's hand off the front of his coat, smoothing down the ruffled fabric. "I was merely saying hello."

Arthur's eyes narrowed dangerously, "That's your way of saying hello? Yeah right, you did that on purpose, you strumpet!"

Francis laughed, crossing his arms over his chest casually. "Fine, I admit I did that to see how you'd react. I've never seen you this hung up on someone. Not even back then. Tell me, how much does he remember?"

At the mention of Gilbert's memory, Arthur's anger deflated into simple frustration. "I don't know… Not much from the looks of it. I thought he'd remember as much as I did, but he just… Doesn't."

"Well you can't expect him to remember, I mean, not many people even remember their past lives. I didn't remember you till I saw your face, then everything just came flooding back." Francis said with a shrug, moving some hair out of his face.

Arthur sighed, frowning deeply. "Yeah, even I was surprised to run into you."

Arthur and Francis are what one would call " _Childhood_ _friends_ ", if one could call their relationship that. They met in Junior High, the two being classmates. All it took was for Francis to walk in through the door on the first day of school and for Arthur to see him. The moment the two made eye contact, it was as if an old rivalry had sparked. Without missing a beat, Arthur tore out of his seat and Francis had dropped his backpack. The two had slammed into each other and wrestled to the ground, practically running on instinct.

Only when they were in the principal's office awaiting their punishment did they dare talk. It was then both of them remembered everything about their past life. Arthur had also punched Francis in the nose after remembering, breaking it. He called it payback for Francis tricking him and getting him hanged.

Despite their rivalry, they still remained what one would call " _Close Friends_ ". And as they got used to having their past life's memories, Arthur told Francis about what had happened to him while he was at the church. He even told him of the beautiful albino who had managed to steal his heart. And when Arthur had run into Gilbert again, he knew it was fate. Francis was the first person he told, the French man being the only one who would understand just why Arthur was having mixed feelings of joy and sadness. After all, why was it just Gilbert who didn't remember anything?

Arthur took a step away from Francis, leaning his back against the opposite wall. He sighed, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. "What am I doing, Francis? He doesn't remember me or the love we once shared."

"But he dressed up like a religious child, correct? Perhaps there is hope." Francis pointed out.

"Fluke, Francis. It was a fluke!" Arthur groaned.

Francis rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just like meeting him again and being his roommate? You are too pessimistic, mon ami. You tell me he is attracted to you, right? So why don't you make a move on him?"

"Because I don't want to touch him until he remembers!" Arthur snapped, opening his eyes to glare at Francis.

The French man put his hands up in a show that he meant no harm. "Arthur, you have to assume he might never remember. After all, it's pretty rare to remember your past life, let alone as well as we do. Think of this as a second chance to have the love you couldn't have before."

"But what if I lose him again?" The question came out as a whisper.

Seeing Arthur, the proud person Francis knew, with his shoulders slumped in what appeared to be defeat, threw the blond for a loop. Francis shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest and scoffing.

"And how would you lose him? The only way you can lose him is if he dates someone else or either of you die. And you're too much of a stubborn fool to die." Francis hummed, placing his hands on his hip.

Arthur gave a small smirk, chuckling under his breath before his mood turned grim once again. "He's different from how he was in the past. Before… He seemed so innocent. And now he's… Not. It isn't like it's a bad different. It's interesting and refreshing. I'm learning all new things about him that I never expected. It keeps me on my toes."

Francis nodded slowly, shifting his weight to one foot and cocking his head to the side. "That's to be expected. He grew up in a church most of his life back then. But now he doesn't have church walls to protect him. This is a different era with different views on things now." Francis paused, frowning as he stared at Arthur for a few seconds. "Do you dislike this Gilbert?"

"Are you joking?" Arthur snapped to attention at that, looking at Francis as if he had just sprouted a second head. "No, I could never hate Gilbert. Honestly I think I love him even more." Arthur chuckled.

That caused Francis to smile and he wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulders, dragging him close. "Then you have your answer mon ami! You can't keep tiptoeing around Gilbert waiting for him to remember. You have to be prepared for the chance that he might not ever remember you."

Arthur stiffened at his words and kept silent, his gaze burning a hole into the floor.

Francis took this as his cue to continue, leading him and Arthur towards the kitchen. "You have to focus on the Gilbert of this time, not the one in the past. If you keep standing there waiting, he's going to be stolen by someone. So while you go and woo your sweetheart, I'll distract the other two kiddies."

Arthur chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I'm positive you won't need to bother Croan and Cetus. Croan will probably drag Cetus somewhere by tonight."

"Oh? The tall one is his aim? My my, who would've thought?" Francis hummed, truly surprised.

"Something cliché about childhood romance and finding him again." Arthur scoffed, waving his hand dismissively.

"Cliché? This coming from the person who is trying to woo his love from another life." Francis scoffed, laughing.

Arthur glared at him, shouldering Francis' arm off. "Piss off, wanker."

* * *

"Took you long enough." Gilbert said when Arthur and Francis returned.

Francis hummed, looking around and not seeing Croan or Cetus. "Mon ami, where is your friend?"

Gilbert's brows creased slightly before it registered that Francis was talking about Cetus. "Ah, well Cetus was saying he didn't feel good so Croan offered to take him to the bathroom to see if he needed to puke."

Arthur raised a thick brow, humming to himself. _So the lad has made a move? I guess I'd better follow his lead and get Gilbert alone._

The Brit smiled at Gilbert and handed him a beer bottle, shifting so he was standing beside the albino. He then trained his eyes on Francis, giving him a pointed look.

Francis took the hint and tucked some hair behind his ear, smiling. "Well I'm going to have to excuse myself. I'm going to see if I can try finding inspiration for my next line of clothing."

Gilbert and Arthur watched the French man leave with a wave, the two of them falling silent for an awkward amount of minutes.

The silence between them was beginning to grate on Gilbert's nerves, so he decided to do something about it. Popping open his drink and smiling at Arthur, he took a big gulp before humming.

"I don't think I've said it, but your costume really suits you." He remarked after clearing his throat.

Arthur chuckled, sipping from his drink gingerly. "Thank you for the compliment. I must say, I never knew you'd look good in a dress."

Gilbert puffed out his chest and laughed, grinning at the other. "Well of course I look good! I look awesome in everything I wear!"

Green eyes rolled and Arthur scoffed. He smirked teasingly at Gilbert, "I wouldn't say in _everything_."

The albino's eyes narrowed and he scowled at Arthur, pouting cutely. "Are you saying there are clothes I look bad in?"

Not even bothering to answer him, Arthur merely drank from his bottle and hummed softly.

Gilbert puffed out his cheeks, scowling in annoyance. "Well tell me what clothes I look bad in. I'll prove to you I look good in them!"

This caused Arthur to look at him in a mixture of amusement and surprise. "Why? Do you plan on putting on a show?"

"If I have to."

Oh what Arthur could say in order to get Gilbert to wear something lewd. But, unlike how he was all those years ago, Arthur was raised to be a gentleman. So he wouldn't tell Gilbert he looked unappealing in lingerie just to see Gilbert dress up in it. Though he knew the albino would probably look downright delectable. But, he'd have to save that desire for when their relationship was something more stable.

"Tell you what, if you get drunk first then you have to tell me what outfit I look bad in and you have to wear it around the school. If I get drunk first, then I'll do one thing you ask. And it can be anything." Gilbert hummed holding up a finger to emphasize his point.

Arthur raised a brow at him, chuckling. "Are you sure you want to make that bet? You've never seen how much I can drink."

"And you've never seen me drink." Gilbert countered, giving the other a challenging smirk. "So you up for it? Or are you too scared?"

An excited thrill shot down Arthur's spine at the sight of such an expression on the lovely albino's face. He chuckled, grinning and leaning close to the other till their noses were barely touching.

"You've got a deal, but keep in mind that I won't go easy on you."

Gilbert's grin widened, "I didn't expect you to." He purred.

* * *

Arthur didn't remember how many drinks they had, but he knew he was only slightly tipsy while Gilbert, on the other hand, was completely smashed. Apparently one thing his reborn spirit had kept from his past life was the inability to get drunk on anything that wasn't rum. So the beer only made him mildly tipsy, which, turns out, was a good thing. The sight of a drunk Gilbert was something indeed.

When drunk, Gilbert seemed more toned down and calm, the albino giving off an almost tired, easy-going feel. He was leaning against Arthur, mumbling about something or another. Arthur chuckled, guiding Gilbert into the house so they could toss away their bottles. Arthur then, with a hand on Gilbert's waist, began guiding him to the front door.

"Let's get you back to the dorms." He spoke softly into Gilbert's ear, the albino humming in response.

He gave a small, dazed nod, smiling at Arthur. "Mmmm'kay..."

It wasn't hard for Arthur to have Gilbert point out where his car was. The Brit had been driven here by Francis while Croan took his own car.

"Where are the keys, darling?" Arthur hummed, placing a small kiss to the side of Gilbert's face. The albino let out a happy hum, leaning in to the affectionate action.

"Mmm, in my pocket." He mumbled.

Arthur paused and chuckled, raising a brow in question. "You're wearing pants on underneath this?"

Gilbert nodded, leaning his back against the car and taking his skirt in his hands and lifting it slightly so it was above his knees.

"See? Shorts."

Arthur laughed and shook his head, taking a step forward so that he was barely an inch away from the albino. Arthur then placed his hands on Gilbert's legs where the ends of the skirt touched. He didn't miss the way Gilbert took a quick breath or how he shivered slightly.

"I'm afraid I can't see your shorts, love. You'll have to put your skirt up higher." Arthur whispered in the albino's ear, his hands sliding up Gilbert's smooth, creamy pale legs.

Gilbert gasped audibly, arching slightly and holding his breath as Arthur's hands continued to climb higher and higher till they reached the edge of Gilbert's shorts. The garment barely reached Gilbert's mid-thigh.

The Brit smirked, leaning down till his lips were brushing Gilbert's jawline. "Such small pants for a nun to wear."

Arthur felt Gilbert's back pockets first on purpose. After all, how often would he get an excuse to openly grope Gilbert?

Said albino giggled, gently pushing away Arthur's face. "My keys aren't there, stupid. They're in my front pockets."

"Oh? Then pardon me." Arthur slowly slid his hands to Gilbert's front pockets, loving how Gilbert shivered under his touch. Arthur then pulled out Gilbert's keys, retracting his hands, albeit a little disappointedly. He had hoped to continue teasing the other.

However, Arthur was surprised when Gilbert suddenly dropped his skirt and grabbed Arthur's hands, stopping the Brit from moving away any further. Arthur's eyes widened slightly and he glanced into Gilbert's eyes with a look mixed between interest and confusion.

Gilbert pouted slightly, leaning up and placing a small, almost hesitant kiss to Arthur's lips.

The Brit was instantly flooded with memories of an innocent priest who had yet to experience the feel of having a lover. The first time the beautiful angel ever tried to kiss Arthur on his own. The shy yet bold attitude that made Arthur's heartbeat quicken.

Feelings welled up inside Arthur's chest so much that he couldn't begin to describe them. He broke from Gilbert's slack grip and instantly cupped the albino's cheeks, tilting his head back and deepening the kiss. He pressed Gilbert against the car, parting his lips and sliding his tongue out to trail across Gilbert's lips.

The German let out a soft sound of delight, moaning against Arthur's lips as he parted his own and accepted Arthur's tongue into his warm mouth. The feeling of being able to kiss Gilbert as deeply as this was indescribable. Arthur was drowning in the feel of having those lips he missed so much once again pressed against his. Only when Gilbert urgently tapped on his arm did he pull his lips off the others.

Gilbert took in a wide gulp of air, his knees weak and wobbling slightly. He clung to Arthur's cloak, licking his lips. The albino was a sight, cheeks flushed, drool at the corner of his mouth, and trembling slightly from such a passionate kiss. Arthur took note that Gilbert was more compliant and honest when drunk. He'd save that titbit of information for later.

"W-wow…" He mumbled. The albino then snickered, grinning.

Arthur chuckled, his brows creasing in amusement. "What?"

Gilbert grinned at him, still giggling softly. "I've been wanting to do that for _ages_."

The Brit raised a thick brow and hummed, his hands moving down to wrap around Gilbert's waist and bring him flush against Arthur. "Then how would you like for us to head back to the dorms and do it again?"

Taking a few small seconds to think about it, Gilbert nodded drowsily and smiled, placing a small peck to Arthur's lips. "Ja, I'd like that."

* * *

The moment they arrived in the dorm room, Arthur had Gilbert pressed against the door and was kissing him senseless. The sounds that spilled from the albino were muffled and swallowed up by Arthur's mouth.

Arthur nipped at Gilbert's bottom lip, licking it with his tongue then trailing the wet muscle down Gilbert's chin and to his neck. However, the nun outfit was getting in the way, so Arthur reached behind Gilbert and began unzipping the costume.

However, the Brit paused when a sound other than pleasure came from the albino's mouth. He leaned back and looked into Gilbert's face. The albino was grinning, his shoulders shaking slightly as he tried to contain his giggles.

A thick brow rose in question, was this really the time to be laughing?

"What's so funny?" Arthur asked, lifting a hand to take the nun hood off and throw it somewhere behind them.

"You know, I think I know why the pirate outfit looks so good on you."

The Brit hummed, smoothing down Gilbert's white locks. "And why is that?"

Gilbert smiled warmly, reaching his hands up to cup Arthur's cheeks. "Because you remind me of the pirate from my dreams."

Arthur felt his heart stop and his eyes widen considerably, his breath hitching. Wait… From Gilbert's dreams? Did that mean when the Brit had to comfort Gilbert that day when he was crying, he had been dreaming about Arthur? If it was so bad that Gilbert had cried, could he have been dreaming about their last moments together?

"You remember?" Arthur whispered, his hands moving to also cup Gilbert's cheeks.

Looking slightly confused, Gilbert's brows creased. "Remember? The pirate? Well, most of him. Can't remember his name, his voice, or his face. I can just remember his eyes." Gilbert tilted his head to the side, one of his hands caressing the side of Arthur's face. "And I've always noticed how you share the same eyes…"

Arthur frowned, his shoulder's slumping. "You don't remember me completely?" He felt his joy and hope deflating, the earlier excitement leaving him. Gilbert didn't remember like Arthur did. He only remembered it as a dream, something that would eventually be forgotten.

Gilbert, despite being sleepy, took note of Arthur's frown. He pouted, scowling. "Why're you not smiling? Aren't we gonna continue?" He mumbled, looking down at the unzipped costume that was currently slipping off his shoulders.

Arthur sighed, despite the tempting situation, he just couldn't do it. Not right now, it just wasn't right. After all, Gilbert wasn't exactly sober at the moment. So wouldn't this just be Arthur taking advantage of Gilbert?

Sighing again, Arthur pulled Gilbert into a gentle embrace, patting his bare back. "Afraid not, love. We can pick it up again when you're sober."

"Lame." Came the half annoyed, half asleep response.

Arthur chuckled, leaning back so he could look into Gilbert's red eyes. "How about this, instead of doing anything sexual, we just sleep on the same bed as each other?"

Gilbert pouted, looking up at Arthur. "Doesn't sound as fun."

The Brit laughed again, leaning down to nuzzle Gilbert. "If you want to do something more, tell me when you aren't drunk."

And so Arthur led Gilbert to the bed, making sure to remove his coat, boots, and hat along the way. Gilbert, following his lead, stripped from his dress and kicked off his shoes, climbing into the bed in his ridiculously short shorts. Arthur shook his head, willing himself to stay in control of his lust. After all, Gilbert was such a tempting angel.

Thankfully Arthur did manage to control himself like the gentleman he was. Gilbert didn't pull up the covers until Arthur was lying on the bed next to him. Gilbert then scooted closer to Arthur and rested his head on the Brit's chest.

While Arthur pulled the covers up over them, Gilbert began to doze off. It was easy for Gilbert to fall asleep when he was lying next to someone. Arthur's warmth, plus his heartbeat was quickly lulling the drunken German to sleep. He let out a sigh of content, nuzzling Arthur's chest.

Arthur ran his fingers through Gilbert's hair, looking down at the sleeping man. How he had wanted to hold Gilbert like this again. It had been an ache he had felt ever since he had regained his memories. The situation they were in now was something Arthur had been craving for since becoming reunited with Gilbert.

And here they were, sleeping on the same bed just like in the past. Arthur was even wearing the same outfit. The favour from Francis had been making Arthur's pirate outfit exactly as they remembered it. While some details were lost, the entire outfit still looked the same, only newer and not so sea worn.

But still, it was worth it. If anything, when he had laid eyes on Gilbert in his costume, it felt as if he was being transported back to the past. Arthur then remembered what Francis had said. He couldn't keep thinking of the past, he had to focus on the present. And with that mind-set, Arthur curled up close to his beloved angel and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Aaah this took a while. It was a mixture of writer's block and me having other things to do. School started up and one of my ask blogs got popular, surprisingly! I'm really happy with how much feedback it's getting. _((It's an mlp blog, don't think it's hetalia =v=" I don't' draw hetalia stuff, surprisingly))_ Anywho, I hope this chapter makes up for my absence. THINGS ARE FINALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE. There's also a bit of info on why Francis betrayed Arthur and their relationship in the past. I remember someone asking me about it so yeah : Can anyone guess who Francis' is in love with? xD I was pretty obvious about it. This is where the smut kicks in. So be prepared! Tell me what you think, I love your feedback. The longer the better, in my opinion. Even if it's just a bunch of "omgomgomgomgomgomg" I'm all for it. c:

* * *

When Gilbert opened his eyes the following morning, he had assumed that he was still sleeping. After all, looking at the man with blond hair turning golden under the morning sun's rays, his face peaceful and lacking in tension, he thought this was his reoccurring dreams. Gilbert couldn't help but stare from where he lay on Arthur's chest. Was this still a dream? Would he forget this pirate when he woke up?

Arthur took a deep breath, his brows scrunching in signs that he was waking up. Gilbert frowned slightly, here it was, the wakeup call to his dream. The pirate would wake up and try to speak, then Gilbert would be unable to hear him and end up waking up. If only he could stay in this dream where he felt safe and warm.

The moment Arthur's emerald eyes blinked awake and focused on Gilbert, Arthur felt his breathing hitch. For a moment he thought he was back in that prison of a church, lying in bed with his tricky albino. But then he took a quick moment to take in their surroundings and he was hit with reality. This wasn't back in the past, this was now in the present.

"Morning." Arthur cleared his throat, easily masking up his earlier surprise.

Gilbert's red eyes widened and he sat up, unintentionally straddling Arthur's waist. Despite the awkward position, the albino took a moment to look around and realise that he wasn't in the room he usually was in when dreaming. He was in the dorm room and was wearing very little clothing, if any, while Arthur was still dressed like a pirate.

But… Gilbert was sure this was a dream. After all, he mistook Arthur for the pirate when even he didn't remember what he looked like, but Gilbert has been so sure of himself. Gilbert shook his head in denial. No, it was a mere fluke! A trick of the light. He was still half awake and mistook Arthur for him, that's what happened.

"Gilbert?" Arthur asked, tilting his head slightly and reaching up to cup Gilbert's cheek.

Without even thinking, Gilbert slapped Arthur's hand away. They both stared at each other with wide eyes before Gilbert realized what he had done. He scurried off of Arthur's lap and towards his drawer, tugging it open in order to get clothes.

"I'm going to go shower." He spoke quickly, he really needed a shower. He needed to cool his head.

Yet Gilbert was stopped when Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him around.

Arthur let his hand drop to his side as he looked at Gilbert, frowning slightly. "What's the matter? Are you worried about what happened last night? Because all we did was sleep on the same bed, we didn't do anything sexual." Arthur figured he could leave out the kissing and mild groping.

Gilbert shook his head, "I'm not worried about that! I remember most of what happened!" He snapped a little more harshly than he intended. And, now that he thought about it, he remembered a good deal of the night, surprisingly. He remembered his and Arthur's make out session by the door and their conversation. He also remembered Arthur saying something about not remembering him.

"And what did you mean about me not remembering you completely? The first time we met was when we both started living in the dorms." Gilbert asked, not at all missing how Arthur stiffened.

The Brit remained silent for a while before he turned from Gilbert slightly. "It doesn't matter. It'd be best if you forget about it."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes defiantly, why was Arthur telling him to forget about it when he was the one who brought it up? "Well I'm not going to forget about it, so you'd better tell me about it now."

What Gilbert hadn't expected was Arthur to glare at him. The look was harsh and chilling, the look its own warning. It was like an animal warning another that they were entering dangerous territory.

"I said drop it." If his gaze wasn't a warning on its own, his tone practically screamed danger.

Gilbert continued to glare at Arthur, crossing his arms over his chest. "No. So what did you mean? Were we childhood friends or something? Did we meet before in like, high school? Kinder? I think I would've remembered if there was a British kid in my school."

"It's not like that." Arthur spoke through clenched teeth, trying to remain calm. He didn't want Gilbert questioning what he meant. He was trying to keep his mind in the future, not bring up the past and possibly scare Gilbert! He _didn't_ remember, so having someone spewing about past lives and such would not only frighten Gilbert, but would ruin any chances he had of developing a deeper relationship with the German.

"Then what?" Gilbert groaned, frustrated. "I won't understand if you don't tell me."

Arthur clicked his tongue, placing a hand on his hip and running his hand through his hair. "You wouldn't understand even if I did try to explain. You probably won't ever understand. So it's better you just forget it. Trust me on this Gilbert, you're better off not knowing."

"Why does everybody say that!? ' _You won't understand even if I explain'_ ," He said, mocking Arthur's accent. "How can anyone be expected to understand if it isn't explained!?"

Gilbert was surprised by the angry glare he received, the stare almost three times as powerful. "Because even if I did tell you, you wouldn't remember! There's no point if you don't remember me!" He shouted, finally breaking his cool.

The albino flinched, eyes widening. Was this that important to Arthur? Him remembering Arthur, but from when? This wasn't making any sense at all! Did they know each other before school started? But wouldn't Gilbert remember meeting a British person with huge eyebrows?

Arthur hesitated and his eyes widened a fraction, the Brit seeming to realize what he said. He cleared his throat, running his hand through his hair and looking away from Gilbert.

"E-excuse me, I've seemed to have lost my composure." He moved to the door, pulling it open. "I need a moment to cool off."

Without waiting for a response he exited the room and slammed the door closed, leaving an utterly confused Gilbert alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"I never thought the day would come where I saw you standing outside my room wearing that. It brings back wonderful memories." Francis chuckled, holding out a mug of crimson liquid to Arthur.

The Brit was still dressed up in his costume from the day before. He was currently lying on Francis' couch, nursing a mug of delicious rum.

Francis got the rum from his family's wine company. The Bonnefoy family started a chain of making and selling wine, rum, and other alcohols with original recipes. Their company started back when piracy was at its high. As Francis put it, in his past life, sometime after Arthur was beheaded, Francis sold his pirate ship. After that he took all the alcohol recipes he stole and started a business with the money. And so " _Bonnefoy vin_ " was born.

"Yeah, well I needed to get out of my room." Arthur huffed, taking a large gulp of the liquid that warmed his stomach. Despite not being the same person as his past life, he still shared so many things. After all, they were essentially the same soul.

Francis hummed, listening as Arthur relayed the events of yesterday leading up to him blowing up at Gilbert. The French man chuckled, shaking his head and making his golden locks bounce.

"So you slipped up and now you're here sulking? Mon ami, this is the first time I have seen you so messed up over a person. Not even back then did you act out in such a way. Even at Tortuga when you had practically every woman begging to be your bed mate. What happened to the pirate I used to know?" He asked, feigning sorrow.

Arthur sent him a small glare, "He was beheaded thanks to a slimy frog selling him out." He hissed.

Francis' smile fell and he sauntered over to the Brit, placing his hands on the couch so he was leaning over Arthur. "I was very angry back then. After all, we were a good pair." He said, his eyes cold as he brushed a hand against Arthur's cheek.

Green eyes clashed with blue, Arthur's more annoyed than angry. "Don't make it sound like we were lovers." He scoffed, smacking Francis' hand away. "We merely worked together when we were cabin boys and we only slept with each other when it was convenient."

The French man snorted, leaning back and flipping some of his hair over his shoulder. "You're right, why would I ever consider someone with as bad eyebrows as you my lover? I guess you can just say I tricked you because I was annoyed you ended it."

"So the reason I died was because you threw a fucking tantrum?" Arthur asked, exasperated.

Francis hummed, taking Arthur's empty cup and backing up a bit. "I wonder if that's what it was." He sang.

Arthur sat up, following Francis and glaring at the back of his head. "Well what about now? Still feel like throwing a tantrum that I'm not " _yours_ "? You'd better not get in the way of me and Gilbert or else."

Glancing at him, Francis laughed, "Oh please. Don't get me wrong, maybe I was attracted to you back then, but I don't carry those feelings now. I have someone else who's far more important to me."

All Arthur needed to do was to look at the room walls and be able to tell who it was. On the wall were a string of photos of Francis and his roommate with their arms on each other's shoulders and the two of them laughing. Francis had been striving for his roommate ever since the first time they met.

Francis' roommate was a Spaniard with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. With sun kissed skin and a radiant personality, Francis was easily captured. Though his love interest was a bit of an airhead, so most of Francis' advances flew over the other male's head. Still, Francis continued to patiently wait for his roommate.

After all, Francis had told his roommate about his feelings. But Francis, one who took matters of the heart seriously, told his roommate that he'd transfer rooms if it became uncomfortable for the other male and that he'd patiently wait for his answer. That's one of the things Arthur noticed was different about this Francis. In the past, he had multiple lovers but treated each one like they were a precious gem. But with this Francis, he stuck to one lover at a time, treating each one like they were the world. And while he still continued to try and win the heart of his roommate, Francis stopped dating other people and instead turned his focus on this one man.

"Oh yes, you're practically sick with love." Arthur snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Don't pretend you're not the same." Francis pointed out, placing the cup in the small coffee table and looking at Arthur, crossing his arms over his chest. "So Kirkland, what do you plan to do? You've snapped at him and probably creeped him out, not to mention you walked three floors just to get to my room in that outfit. How are you going to handle this? What if Gilbert requests a room change?"

Arthur's eyes hardened, "Gilbert isn't like that. He isn't as weak as to change his room just because I yelled at him. If anything, he'll just be more… Cautious around me." He grunted, his shoulders slumping in annoyance.

"Well you don't know that." Francis hummed, "Will you be going back to the room dressed like that?"

Looking down at his attire, Arthur grimaced again. "I'd prefer not. Maybe they were ok back then, but now they're not the best of clothes to go strutting around in."

The French man sighed, "Oh how times have changed." He led Arthur to his closet and picked out clothes that would no doubt fit his companion. When he got the clothes, Arthur heading into the bathroom in order to change. After that he thanked Francis and left.

Yet instead of heading to his shared room, he instead headed towards the town, intent on buying an apology gift for the albino.

* * *

Arthur was surprised to not find Gilbert in the room when he returned. The Brit had bought a small cake as an apology for the albino, but he was nowhere to be found. Humming, he set the bag on Gilbert's desk and glanced around, crossing his arms over his chest. Where could Gilbert be?

It was Sunday, so he didn't have any classes. Could he be in Cetus' room? Is that where he went after Arthur had left?

Sighing, Arthur moved towards the door. Well, he'd better check to see if he was. He wanted to apologize to Gilbert and get this past them. They had been making such good progress too! Now with his stupid blunder, who knows how far back this put him?

Just as Arthur opened the door, he was surprised to see Gilbert on the other side, a plastic bag in one hand and the other reaching out for the door handle.

"Arthur! You're back!" The German silently hoped Arthur hadn't seen him jump when the door opened.

"Yes, I am…" He mumbled, his eyes flickering up and down Gilbert. The albino was wearing his coat, apparently having gone outside. Did he go to the store?

Gilbert hesitated before lifting up the bag and holding it out to Arthur. "U-um… Here."

A thick brow rose and Arthur slowly took the bag, looking into its contents. There were two boxes of Earl Grey in the bag, one of Arthur's favourite kinds of tea. It quickly dawned on him that Gilbert had also bought him an apology gift. As if to further solidify Arthur's thought, Gilbert cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I wanted to apologize. I overstepped my boundaries. Sometimes I don't really know when to give up and… Well… It usually causes problems." He mumbled, his eyes flickering up to make eye-contact with Arthur. "What I'm saying is, I'm sorry for trying to get you to speak when you told me specifically to drop it. It wasn't right of me to do that."

Arthur felt a small weight lift off his shoulders at the other's apology and he couldn't help but smile gently. A small chuckle left him and he turned around, strolling into the room. He left the door open, knowing Gilbert followed when he heard to sound of the door clicking closed.

"Thank you for the tea and the apology. I also bought an apology present for you." He nodded his head towards the bag on Gilbert's desk. While the albino hesitated and went to inspect the item like a curious animal, Arthur busied himself by putting the tea boxes on the top of his dresser.

"I too am sorry for the way I acted. I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did. It's understandable you were curious as to what I meant." He sighed, turning around and leaning his back against the dresser. "I guess you can say that I wasn't quite ready to explain what I meant."

Gilbert glanced up from the cake, blinking and tilting his head. "So… Does that mean someday you will?"

Arthur closed his eyes, mulling over his response before nodding slowly. "Yes, someday. But not anytime soon."

The albino pouted before a grin formed and he moved to stand in front of Arthur. "I guess that just means I'll have to wait till you tell me."

A brow raised and Arthur silently congratulated himself for keeping his expression neutral. "Oh? Are you prepared to wait? It could take 10 maybe 20 years."

Gilbert chuckled, locking his fingers behind his back and slowly rocking back and forth. "Don't you know me by now? When I set my mind on something, I see it through to the end. You're stuck with me. Let it be 20 years, maybe even 50. I'll stay with you till you tell me. And who knows, maybe even after that I'll stay longer."

Arthur chuckled, slowly placing a hand on Gilbert's hip and threading his other hand through the albino's white locks. "That sounds like a proposal."

Gilbert snorted, not at all shying away from the touch. "No way Sunshine, if you want a proposal then you'd better be the one getting down on one knee."

The blond leaned down till their noses were barely brushing. "My my, so demanding. I'm guessing I have to wait for a while?"

Gilbert hummed flirtatiously, "No proposing till at least the 30th date."

Arthur chuckled, "And what do you say we do till then?"

The albino's hands slid up Arthur's chest, linking around his neck and pulling the other even closed. He tilted his head, his lips ghosting over Arthur's as he spoke.

"We could always play around till then…"

Smirking, Arthur let out a hum. "I quite like the sound of that." And without missing a beat, he descended up Gilbert's lips, hungrily devouring the pink buds.

Gilbert kissed back with equal ferocity, his fingers tangling in Arthur's golden locks and gripping them tightly. Arthur tilted Gilbert's head back, licking at the albino's lips and demanding entrance. Not even hesitating, Gilbert parted his lips and his tongue met Arthur's.

Attempting to dominate the passionate kiss, Gilbert pushed the tongue battle into Arthur's mouth where they slid against each other for a while before Arthur decided to take hold of the reigns. Gilbert gasped when they were suddenly flipped around and Arthur had Gilbert pressed up against the dresser. Despite the annoying sting of having the handle dig into his back, Gilbert was easily distracted by Arthur's warm mouth on his neck.

Gilbert tilted his head back and groaned, his ears picking up the sound of his jacket being unzipped and dropping to the floor. Despite the heated situation he was currently in and somewhat the cause of, Gilbert couldn't help but blush deeply. They were really doing this. They were seriously going to take their relationship to the next level. After this, there was no going back. Gilbert would be damned if he let them go back to being just friends or worse, sex friends. No, if he gave himself to Arthur, the prick had better not toss him once he was done.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a rather chilled hand slid under his shirt, sliding up his stomach and causing him to shudder. He shied away from the hand at first, but then the small nips to his neck caused him to arch and groan. His hands found their way back into Arthur's hair and he tugged, demanding Arthur's attention.

Arthur begrudgingly pulled away, scowling in annoyance at being interrupted. "What is it?" He whispered in a gentle tone despite his annoyed expression. Cupping Gilbert's cheek with on hand, he ran his thumb over the flushed skin.

"If we do this… You'd better promise it won't be a onetime thing. And I don't want us to be sex-friends either." Gilbert huffed, voicing his thoughts.

Arthur blinked, his surprised face turning into a smile as he chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it. Though I guess this is a little out of order, hm?"

"Kind of." Gilbert snickered.

Resting his forehead against Gilbert's, he hummed while still keeping eye contact. "Well then, Gilbert? Would you do me the honours and become my boyfriend?"

Gilbert all but groaned, "Finally you ask." He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, bringing him into a rather sweet and deep kiss.

Arthur's hands found Gilbert's hips and they merely stayed there like that, kissing gently while getting lost in their own world. It wasn't till Arthur pulled away that Gilbert hummed and slowly rocked his hips against Arthur's.

"So we gonna continue or what?" He purred, his earlier lust returning.

Arthur bit his lip, oh how he really did want to continue. But… He just couldn't, not right now anyways. Of course he wanted to fuck Gilbert's brains out, but something told him he'd better wait. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy Gilbert in… Other ways.

Humming, Arthur lowered his head and placed small kisses on the expansion of Gilbert's neck. "Well I want to do this right, so I guess that means no sex."

The pout that formed on Gilbert's lips made it really hard for Arthur to say no. "No sex? After you got me all hot and bothered?!"

Arthur chuckled, "I said no sex, but I didn't say no to other things. I'll be sure to make you satisfied, promise."

Being the gentleman he was, Arthur slid his hands from Gilbert's waist and removed Gilbert's arms from his neck. He then took his hand, kissing the knuckles before leading him to the bed. Gilbert laid back on the bed when Arthur climbed over him, the Brit's hands moving to Gilbert's belt buckle.

"I promise it'll feel nice, ok?" He whispered in a soothing tone.

Gilbert smirked, lifting a sock clad foot and placing it on Arthur's crotch. Apparently the albino had discarded his shoes upon entering the room. He rubbed his foot against Arthur's hardened member, Arthur biting back a groan.

Chuckling, Gilbert smirked at him and tilted his head to the side. "And what about you? Will you just leave yourself like this? I could give you a hand if you'd like."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "What can a virgin possibly do?"

Said virgin sat up, forcing Arthur to lean back on his haunches. "Lots." He purred, replacing his foot on Arthur's crotch with his hand, squeezing teasingly. "How about it?"

Arthur hummed, placing a hand on Gilbert's cheek and letting his thumb trace over Gilbert's lips. "Are you offering to let me defile these lips?"

At Arthur's words, Gilbert felt his cheeks heat up at what he was suggesting. Feeling bold, Gilbert captured the finger in his mouth, sucking on it before sliding his tongue over the appendage.

"I might be."

Lust and hunger darkened Arthur's emerald eyes and Gilbert felt a delightful tingle run up his spine. He held his breath as Arthur leaned in, devouring his lips with a raw hunger. He kissed his way down Gilbert's neck, pausing to make a rather dark mark on a few places.

"You really know how to rile me up." He growled out, nipping at Gilbert's Adam's apple.

Gilbert groaned, tilting his head back. "Well, how about it?"

Arthur hummed, pulling away so he was leaning with his back against the wall. He parted his legs slightly, placing his hands on either side of him. Taking that as a wordless invitation, Gilbert took a deep breath and scooted till he was between Arthur's legs. He then reached for his pants button, undoing it and then slowly zipping down Arthur's pants.

After shimmying Arthur out of his pants and leaving him only in his boxers, Gilbert took in another deep breath. This was it, he was finally going to be doing something intimate with Arthur. After this, there was no going back to their relationship when they first met. Well, there was already no going back. He was finally dating the man he had been lusting after ever since they introduced each other. Fucking finally.

Pulling out Arthur's member, he took a moment to admire it. Tentatively he lowered his head and placed the tip of his mouth to the head, glancing up to gauge Arthur's reactions. The Brit was smirking down at him, clear desire burning in his green depths. The look was enough to spur Gilbert on. Sliding out his tongue, he traced it over the slit before slowly taking the tip in his mouth, sliding in more in-between his mild sucking.

Arthur held back a chuckle, licking his lips at the sight. Gilbert was inexperienced which wasn't a bad thing. Rather, he was quite happy with that. After all, he'd be pretty pissed to find out someone had deflowered what was his.

Despite him being inexperienced, the erotic way he was sucking Gilbert was enough to arouse the Brit even more. Oh how he just wanted to concede defeat and burry his shaft into Gilbert's virgin ass. But he couldn't, at least not yet anyways. Still, he was very much enjoying the sight before him.

Glancing at Gilbert's clothed ass, a devilish glint entered his eyes. He reached out with one hand, his finger slowly trailing down the crack of Gilbert's ass.

Pulling his mouth off Arthur's cock with a wet pop, he gasped and moaned, shuddering. "H-hey! Don't do that while I'm sucking you!" He scowled, his cheeks flushed as he glared up at Arthur.

Arthur couldn't help but grin at the German, his finger continued to slide up and down the form of Gilbert's ass, dipping down further to brush the base of the bulge in Gilbert's jeans. Gilbert jolted, his eyes widening as he moaned and tilted his head back. He had to admit, Arthur's actions were doing quite well in making him even hotter and more bothered than he already was.

Gilbert felt his hips pressing back against Arthur's hand, a moan leaving him. This feeling was all so new to him. Sure he's masturbated growing up, but never before has he done something like this with someone else. And Arthur wasn't even touching him directly! He was simply touching Gilbert through his pants and already the albino was feeling it.

"S-stop it!" Gilbert let out a nonthreatening growl, reaching behind himself to still Arthur's hand. "I still haven't finished yet."

Arthur raised a brow, as much as he wanted Gilbert to continue, he himself wanted to tease and touch his beautiful angel. After all, to him, it's been so long since he was last intimate with the albino. How could he not want to ravish him all over?

"Why don't we do something that'll make us both feel good?" Arthur hummed, slowly sliding his hand from Gilbert's ass and dipping under Gilbert's shirt. Gilbert gasped and shuddered, arching slightly as Arthur's other hand slid up Gilbert's shirt to join the other.

The two hands palmed and groped Gilbert's skin, going up till they brushed over Gilbert's perk nipples. Arthur licked his lips at seeing the flushed face of his albino. The way Gilbert arched into his touch, the sounds that spilled from his mouth, and the way he clung onto Arthur's shirt. He simply could not get enough of Gilbert. He wanted more.

Gilbert gasped when he felt himself being pushed down, Arthur towering over him. The desire clearly shown in the Brit's emerald green eyes only made Gilbert even hornier, small tingles dancing across his skin.

Reaching up, Gilbert placed his hands to Arthur's cheek. He was going to pull Arthur's head down for a kiss, but he stopped when Arthur reached up and held one of Gilbert's hands. The Brit then turned his head and let his eyes fall closed as he kissed Gilbert's palm in a loving manner.

A light blush coloured Gilbert's cheeks, the two males making eye contact before Arthur let go of Gilbert's hand.

"I promised I wouldn't go all the way, so we're just going to have to settle for something else." He hummed, hands going to Gilbert's belt and throwing it over his shoulder when he was done. He then unbuttoned Gilbert's pants and began sliding it down his legs.

"What will we do?" Gilbert questioned, cheeks red as he watched Arthur.

The smirk Arthur gave him sent heat down to his already hardening member. Gilbert caught his bottom lip in his mouth, watching Arthur with eager eyes.

Arthur tossed Gilbert's pants on the floor, his hands touching Gilbert's legs and slowly sliding up the pale white limbs. Gilbert forced himself not to shudder as Arthur continued his trek up Gilbert's legs, hands gripping the edge of Gilbert's boxers and unceremoniously tugging them off.

"Well I'll show you." He purred, hands taking Gilbert's shirt and lifting it over the albino's head.

The albino flushed as Arthur leaned back in order to look at the naked male lying beneath him. Something unrecognizable flashed in those green eyes, was it nostalgia? Before Gilbert could say anything, Arthur's hand wrapped around his dick and elected a surprised cry from him.

Arthur pumped Gilbert a few times, simply wanting to watch Gilbert's face twist in pleasure. He bit back a growl, loving the way Gilbert screwed his eyes shut and flushed, lips parted in moans of ecstasy.

Bending his head, Arthur let his tongue slide out over one of Gilbert's nipples, gaining a gasp from the male beneath him. Gilbert moaned as Arthur latched onto the perk bud, sucking on it while his hand continued to pump Gilbert.

After a few more strokes, Arthur let go of his member and nudged Gilbert's cheek with his nose. "Gilbert, hold them like I was, alright love?"

"Eh?" Gilbert asked, a little dazed from the pleasure.

Arthur chuckled, guiding his hands down and wrapping them around his and Gilbert's cocks, pressing the two hardened members against each other. Arthur let out a low groan at the feeling of their member's touching.

Simply hearing Arthur's sound of pleasure managed to arouse Gilbert even more. He spread his legs slightly, instincts telling him it'd feel wonderful if he rocked his hips. It was hard for him not to, he really wanted to.

Yet Arthur beat him to it, the Brit thrusting his hips and grinding the cocks together. Gilbert moaned in pleasure, tilting his head back while Arthur latched his lips onto Gilbert's neck.

Arthur ranged between tweaking Gilbert's nipples, marking up his chest, and keeping up the pace with grinding his hips. Sounds spilled from Gilbert's mouth, some coherent words, others not so coherent. He said Arthur's name a few times, the rest being a jumbled mess of moans and slurred words.

It wasn't long before Gilbert felt the pressure building, his climax coming soon. Gilbert let out a small whine, wanting to kiss Arthur. He wanted that devilish mouth away from his chest and on his lips **now**.

"Arthur!"

The Brit glanced up, noticing the needy expression in Gilbert's eyes. He chuckled, moving his head up and cupping Gilbert's cheek.

"I'm here, poppet." He whispered, capturing Gilbert's lips in a heated kiss, tongues sliding out to tangle with each other.

With a few more heavy rocks of his hips, Gilbert quickly reached his climax. He moaned into Arthur's mouth, shuddering as his white seed spilled across both of their chests.

Arthur's climax took a few more buck of his hips, but when he finished it was just as hot as Gilbert's. The Brit groaned when he felt Gilbert bite his shoulder, the albino wanting to place his own mark on Arthur. After all, it wasn't fair Arthur got to mark him up, why couldn't he return the favour?

Gilbert let his hands slide from their members and lay on either side of him, his chest heaving. Arthur rolled off of Gilbert, lying on his side and watching the German catch his breath. He reached out, running a loving hand down Gilbert's cheek, down to his neck, and then down his chest. He stopped where Gilbert's heart was, feeling the beating organ pound from their recent activities.

Arthur felt adoration swell in his chest along with a mixture of something he couldn't name. He wanted to tell Gilbert he loved him, he wanted to. He wanted to tell him many times in order to make up for all those years Gilbert had to live in that church without him. He truly wanted to, but it was too soon, he couldn't do that.

"That…" Gilbert breathed, his voice drawing Arthur's attention. "That was amazing."

A grin formed on Arthur's face and he chuckled, wrapping a hand around Gilbert's waist and pulling him into a gentle embrace.

"I'm glad you liked it," He hummed, petting Gilbert's side gently. "I'm glad…"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OH GOD THIS TOOK FOREVER TO UPLOAD. I have my reasons for being one of the dead for a long while. First off, school kicked my ass and my math class is giving me hell. Second, I recently bought Splatoon and that's pretty much my life right now. Third, I had this chapter done two weeks ago but my parents grounded me and I could post ;u; but I have my computer back and I can now upload shit. ALSO, in my time of absence I thought up an awesome AU that I've been dying to write. I dunno if I should make it PrUs or PrUk. It's a fantasy AU, but I think PrUs would fit more than PrUk. Unless I do a UsPrUk ship. I've never tried writing a threesome and I wouldn't mind doing that. It'd be fun. : Gimme your thoughts on it, please! I'd really love to know what shipping for it would be best. I won't give much details, just know there will be clans of dragons, magic, knighthood, and fantasy shit. I'm still spitballing most of it, but I do know the main idea. But yeah, if I don't get any discussion on what shipping you'd like to see, I'm gonna automatically write PrUs for it .o. so yeah, there's my warning. But like I said, PrUs would fit more if it isn't UsPrUk. Anywho, sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And I'm saying sorry ahead of time on where I leave this chapter :**

* * *

With the start of their relationship, Arthur and Gilbert seemed more relaxed around each other. Now when sexual tension arose, they could usually get it taken care of instead of avoiding it. Which was a good thing seeing as how there was _a lot_ of tension. Some of it was instigated by Arthur, but a good portion of it was Gilbert's doing. Conscious or not, he managed to rile Arthur up in many ways. And frankly, Gilbert took pride in the way he could make Arthur lose control. He revelled in the feeling it gave him.

Though to rival the lustful moments were ones filled with a gentle air. Like currently the two were on Gilbert's bed, doing what one would call cuddling. Gilbert was playing a game on his phone, Arthur was feeding him cake that he got from a cute little shop. Arthur had noticed that Gilbert only leaned towards the fork when Arthur offered it to him. He didn't even take his eyes off his phone.

Arthur smirked, a plan slowly forming in his mind. He placed another bit of cake on the fork, holding it out for the albino. And again Gilbert leaned in towards the cake, mouth parting slightly in order to accept the delicious morsel.

But as he leaned towards the fork, Arthur also leaned forward. Before Gilbert could grasp the slice, Arthur's lips connected with his forehead. He blinked in surprise, leaning back to look up at Arthur and stare at his smirking face.

A blush quickly enveloped the albino's cheeks and he raised his phone, trying to hide his embarrassment behind the smaller device. Arthur chuckled, setting the plate on the desk and wrapping an arm around Gilbert's shoulders.

He kissed the albino's forehead again, humming. "You are simply adorable."

Gilbert pouted, scowling as he lowered his phone. "Dummkopf… What gives?"

"You were ignoring me." Arthur shrugged. Though that was the reason he gave, it wasn't why he kissed Gilbert. He just wanted to surprise him and get him flustered. And because that worked, he was quite happy.

Gilbert scoffed, tossing his phone on the bed covers before twisting in Arthur's hold and resting his chin on his chest, hands wrapping around Arthur's waist. The albino craned his neck to look up at Arthur, smirking at him.

"Well good news, I'm not ignoring you now."

Arthur hummed, leaning back slightly on a hand, the other threading his fingers through Gilbert's white locks. He subtly noticed that Gilbert's hair was growing longer. Would the other cut it soon? Who knows, maybe he'd grow it out. Gilbert might look good with longer hair.

"True…" Arthur continued to run his fingers through Gilbert's hair. Gilbert raised a brow but instead of shying away from the touch, he leaned into it.

Gilbert closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet moment with Arthur. However, it was short lived when Arthur's phone rang off, a familiar French anthem playing. Arthur let out a displeased growl, fishing his phone out of his pocket while Gilbert's head flopped down to rest against his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

"What?" He snapped the moment he answered the call.

" _Are you busy?_ " Came the voice from the other end.

"Yes, frog, quite busy. So hurry up and tell me what you want before I hang up." Arthur growled into the phone.

Without missing a beat and possibly ignoring Arthur, the French man continued. " _I need you to take me to the post office and pick up Antonio's gift. Our anniversary is coming up and I've had it delivered all the way from Spain._ "

A thick brow rose and Arthur huffed into the phone, almost as if he was offended Francis had bothered to call him for such a reason. "And why can't you drive yourself? You have a car."

There was a "tsk" sound and Francis' annoyed sigh. " _You know why I can't. A little problem with me hitting a fire hydrant and suddenly my license is suspended. It's taxing, after all I have things I need to do that require a car._ "

"Can't you ask someone else?" Arthur groaned, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge between his nose.

" _Trust me, Arthur. If I had someone else I could ask, I would've done it already. I promise it won't take long!_ " Francis tried to urge the other.

Letting out another sigh, Arthur rolled his eyes and picked up threading his fingers through Gilbert's hair. He smirked when a happy rumble left the albino, said male closing his eyes in order to enjoy the soothing action.

"Fine, I'll do it. But consider this payment for the costume."

" _Alright, thank you Arthur._ "

With a grunt, Arthur hung up on Francis and tossed his phone on the counter, now tangling both hands in Gilbert's hair and coaxing him to lift his head. The albino relented, earning a sweet kiss to the forehead for his troubles. Humming in satisfaction, Gilbert sighed. He let his eyes drift to the alarm clock on the desk, reading the time in glowing green letters.

With a small pout, he pulled himself from Arthur's grasp. Confused, Arthur watched Gilbert move over to his drawers and open them.

"What're you doing?" He asked curiously, remaining on the bed as he watched Gilbert's backside.

Gilbert grunted, "I've got a meeting with a local elementary school. I'm trying out to be a student teacher there." He said as he fished out a nice light green button down shirt and a black tie. He then opened another drawer and fished out black slacks.

Arthur raised a brow, leaning back as he watched Gilbert peal his shirt off his body. "This is the first I'm hearing of it."

The albino shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to turn and look at Arthur as he tossed his shirt into the clothes hamper. "I forgot to tell you."

Falling silent, Arthur watched the way Gilbert's body dipped and curved with each movement, no matter how subtle. From the way his waist curved to those luscious hips up to his shoulder blades and the way the muscles flexed and shifted as he unbuckled his pants and slipped them down.

When Gilbert discarded his pants, he was instantly struck with the feel of a hungry pair of eyes on him. He stiffened slightly, realizing a little too late that he was undressing in front of his boyfriend. How could he forget such an important thing?

Glancing over his shoulder a little hesitantly, he bit the inside of his cheek at the smouldering look those emerald eyes were giving him. He didn't miss the way they raked up his body, practically devouring any piece of skin they could see. He instantly flushed, the colour reaching up to the tips of his ears and down his neck.

Feeling a little self-conscious, Gilbert quickly slipped on his shirt and began buttoning it. "Quit it…" He mumbled, turning his eyes away from Arthur.

That proved to be a mistake for the man was suddenly behind Gilbert, chest pressed against his back and hands on bare thighs. Gilbert stiffened, gasping at the contact.

"Stop what?" Arthur purred into his ear, eliciting a small shudder from the albino.

Gilbert bit his bottom lip as those hands slowly trailed up his thighs, each movement up dragging his boxers up with them.

"Y-you know what…" Gilbert internally cursed himself for stuttering. "Stop looking at me like that."

He nuzzled Gilbert's neck, humming against it before placing small and slow kisses along it. "And how am I looking at you?"

Gilbert scowled and he grabbed Arthur's wrists, stilling them from their upwards trek. "Arthur…" He growled warningly.

Arthur sighed, knowing better than to push Gilbert anymore. Right now wasn't the time to get hot and needy. But that didn't mean Arthur wouldn't ravish Gilbert afterwards. And as if to solidify that promise, he placed a kiss on Gilbert's neck before retracting his hands and moving back to the bed, sitting at the edge.

Sighing in relief, Gilbert finished getting dressed. All was left was his tie and, with the help of his boyfriend, Gilbert was ready for the interview. He took a moment to go into the bathroom and fix his hair, using gel in order to smooth his hair back. Slicking his hair back like he was doing made Gilbert look far more professional and older than he actually was.

Arthur followed Gilbert with his eyes, smiling softly when Gilbert walked over to him and placed a quick peck to the corner of his mouth. "I'll see you when I get back, ok?"

"Alright," Arthur hummed, turning his head to kiss Gilbert on the lips. "And if you get the job, what do you say we go out to celebrate? My treat."

Gilbert grinned, placing another quick kiss on Arthur's lips. "Sounds good." And with a quick " _later_ ", Gilbert left the room. Sighing, Arthur ran his hand through his hair and ruffled it slightly. Well now what should he do? There wasn't exactly anything he had planned for the day. Sighing again, Arthur got up and figured he might as well do a few homework projects before they were due. The sooner the better, right?

* * *

Gilbert was required to go back for another interview two days later. When he returned, he looked excited and pumped.

"I can just tell I'll get the job!" He boasted haughtily, his confidence unwavering.

Arthur would merely agree with him, smiling and encouraging Gilbert. The Brit had no doubt Gilbert would get the job. And if he didn't, there were far more other positions for student teacher's at different schools.

It was with that mind-set that Gilbert set out with that morning, heading to yet another interview with the same school.

Arthur spent his time going to his classes, then heading into the library for some study time. After an hour of studying, he returned back to the dorms. He tossed his stuff near his desk, dug through his alphabetized boxes of tea, picked out his Earl Grey, and then proceeded to the dorm kitchen in order to boil water for it. As Arthur boiled the water, he leaned against the adjacent counter and read one of his many books.

However, his eyes were torn from the pages when he heard the increasing sound of feet pounding against the floor. There was a slam as a door opened somewhere in the dorms, a pause, and then the sound of the door slamming closed. Raising a brow, Arthur debated if he should go check it out when the pounding of feet once again picked up and headed straight for the kitchen.

The moment Gilbert entered the door-less kitchen, face flushed from running and breathe coming in pants, he locked eyes with Arthur and a wide grin spread across his face. He ran at Arthur and practically tackled him. Thankfully, Arthur had set his book down in time to catch the other and hold him as he buried his head into Arthur's chest.

"I got the job!" Gilbert cried excitedly, pulling back slightly to grin up at Arthur and beam at him, bouncing happily.

Arthur's eyes widened and his own face split into a grin, the Brit cupping Gilbert's cheeks. "You really did?"

At Gilbert's sharp nod, Arthur let out a small chuckle, kissing Gilbert's forehead. "That's wonderful! I knew you would."

Gilbert laughed, grinning as Arthur pulled away. He held onto Arthur's shirt, still bouncing in the lose embrace. "Sooo? You promised we'd go celebrate if I got the job! Let's go get smashed!"

Arthur chuckled, running a hand through his hair while the other settled on Gilbert's waist. "As much as I'd love to get drunk with you, don't forget I have to drive Francis to the Post Office tomorrow. I can't exactly get a hangover and drive with him. That'd be dangerous." For Arthur who had something akin to road rage, just driving in the same car as Francis was stressful enough. But add a pounding headache from a hangover, that ridiculous Frenchie, and stupid drivers? That was just a death sentence.

Gilbert's pout didn't last long as he was once again grinning. "Ok fine we won't get smashed, but we can still go out for drinks, right?"

Tilting his head to the side, Arthur glanced at the kettle on the stove that had yet to start screeching. Although he did want a cup of tea, he could put it off till after they went out. Nodding, Arthur looked back down at Gilbert.

"Alright, why don't we go to a nice restaurant and celebrate with dinner? Just let me get changed." Arthur hummed, placing a small peck on Gilbert's lips.

Retracting his hands from around Arthur, Gilbert nodded and stepped back. Arthur turned off the stove and dumped the lukewarm water in the sink, heading back to the room with Gilbert following, a bounce in the albino's step.

Arthur quickly changed into a simple turtle neck and nice pants. Gilbert kept his black button down and slacks, only removing the tie and undoing a few buttons. He ruffled his hair, messing up the slicked back look before grunting in satisfaction.

After grabbing his wallet, Arthur took Gilbert's hand and the two of them exited the room, Arthur locking the door behind them.

"So any place in mind?" Arthur asked as they walked out of the building and to student parking.

Gilbert hummed in thought, "I know an Italian restaurant owned by a friend of my dad's. I usually get a big discount there. Why don't we go eat there?"

Arthur thought about it as he unlocked the car, nodding his head. "Alright, just give me the directions."

The albino grinned and got into the passenger side, buckling up as Arthur did the same before starting the car. Then as they pulled out of the parking and onto the main road, Gilbert pointed out the directions they needed to go in. Once Arthur understood where the restaurant was, he and Gilbert fell into light conversation, Gilbert asking about Arthur's day.

"So you'll be going with Francis to the post office tomorrow?" He asked when they settled into a comfortable silence.

Arthur nodded, not taking his eyes off the road. "Mmmhmm. We'll be leaving at around 10 and, if it goes well like he said, I'll be back around 11."

Gilbert nodded, tucking some hair behind his ear and turning his eyes to look out the window. "Sounds good. We should go somewhere when you get back."

A thick brow rose in question and Arthur glanced at Gilbert from the corner of his eye. "Sure, that sounds good. Do you have a place in mind?"

Pouting slightly, Gilbert crossed his arms over his chest and hummed. "Well… We could go to the zoo. Or the park. Or maybe the movies, though I don't know what's playing right now."

Arthur chuckled, "The zoo sounds lovely."

Gilbert grinned, glancing up at the stop light Arthur halted the car in front of. The light flickered from yellow to red, causing Gilbert to grin. He leaned over the car, placing a kiss on an unsuspecting Brit's cheek.

Arthur blinked owlish eyes before quickly looking at Gilbert. The albino had on a Cheshire grin and was snickering at Arthur's expression.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur leaned in to capture the German's lips in a quick, chaste kiss. He pulled back, still remaining close enough that their lips brushed when he spoke.

"If you're going to kiss me, do it right."

"There isn't really a right way to kiss someone." Gilbert purred, nipping at Arthur's bottom lip.

A soft, playful growl rumbled in Arthur's chest as he reached up to tangle his fingers in Gilbert's hair, crushing their lips together in a fiercer kiss. Gilbert groaned into the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed while Arthur's tongue explored his mouth. Arthur glanced up at the stop light, not at all pausing in his kissing. Then, when the light turned green, he broke away from Gilbert.

The albino was left panting, his cheeks flushed and his eyes hazy, his eyelids half drooping. He had drool in the corner of his mouth, his pink tongue slipping out to swipe across his lips.

Arthur chuckled at the sight before turning his attention back to the road and driving them to their destination. When they parked near the restaurant, Gilbert quickly bounced out of the car and over the Arthur's door. He rocked on his heels, grinning at Arthur as he climbed out of the car.

"You seem rather eager." Arthur chuckled when Gilbert coiled his arms around one of Arthur's, nuzzling it.

"Weeell I just really want to introduce you to Romulus. He's pretty much like my second dad." Gilbert hummed as they walked to the entrance.

"Oh? I wasn't aware I was going to meet your parents. I would've dressed nicer." He teased, smirking at Gilbert.

Red eyes rolled and Gilbert snorted, turning his attention to the Maître D'. He was a fairly tall male, only a few inches shorter than Gilbert. He was dressed nicely, yet looked oddly casual too. He wore a white button down shirt, black slacks, and a black apron tied around his waist. Arthur, just from looking at him, got the impression that the man was a total air head. With his auburn hair, ditsy expression, and the soft humming coming from him, Arthur couldn't help but wonder if this person was in the wrong job.

"Feli!" Gilbert exclaimed, letting go of Arthur and strolling up to the shorter male.

The man before Gilbert gasped and his face brightened even more than it had been before. "Gilbert!" He cried, quickly hugging the other.

Gilbert chuckled, patting the other's head and grinning fondly at him. "I see you're hard at work."

"Yep! I'm helping out with the Restaurant after school. So is Lovino, but he's working in the kitchen."

Tilting his head, Gilbert blinked in surprise. "Really? But didn't he use to wait tables."

Feli chuckled, shrugging slightly. "Well he did, but then one of the costumers got him mad and it was just a mess from there."

Gilbert snorted, shaking his head. "Doesn't surprise me." He paused before glancing at Arthur, grinning at him. He pulled the Brit over, snuggling close to Arthur and smiling at Feli.

"I almost forgot introductions! Feliciano, this is my boyfriend, Arthur. Arthur, this is Feliciano Vargas."

Arthur shook Feliciano's hand, smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hi!" Feliciano beamed, "You're the first boyfriend of Gilbert's that doesn't look creepy!"

Gilbert's smile turned into a grimace at the incredulous look Arthur sent him. Arthur's expression instantly turned into a leer and a deep chuckle left him that sent shivers down Gilbert's spine.

"Is that so?" Turning his attention back to Feliciano, he smiled like a gentleman. "I'd love to hear more about Gilbert's past boyfriends."

"Oh sure! I know lots about them. Though Ludwig knows more about them. But he isn't good when it comes to talking about Gilbert's past relationships. He gets pretty flustered." Feliciano rattled off quickly, pouting slightly.

Gilbert chose then to cut in, blushing slightly and also looking flustered. "Speaking of Ludwig! How are you two? Has he asked you out yet?" Gilbert internally gave a sigh of relief when Feliciano blushed and instantly broke off from the previous topic.

He looked down, twiddling his fingers. "I-I'm sure he'll ask me soon. If not then I'll ask him."

The albino laughed, grinning widely. "Well you'd better. You two have been beating around the bush for almost a year now!" Gilbert hummed, leaning against Arthur. "Now, as much fun as I'm having, I'd really like to eat. Do you think you can grab us a table?"

Feliciano jolted out of his thoughts, nodding his head. "Oh sure! And I'll tell papa you're here! He'd love to see you and Arthur!"

Gilbert grinned, "Sounds good."

The Italian turned around after grabbing two menus, leading Arthur and Gilbert to a table near the back of the establishment. There were already people sitting around and eating, most of them dressed rather fancily. Arthur got the sudden impression that this was a restaurant that you needed a reservation to be able the get in.

He asked Gilbert just that when they were seated at a table in the corner and Feliciano went off to fetch them some wine. Gilbert grinned at him, leaning back in his seat and chuckling.

"Yeah, this is the type of place you need a reservation. But see here, Romulus is the owner of this place. He and my dad go way back. They met in Middle school and didn't really get along. Romulus was the type of guy who was an airhead most of the time, but when serious he was like a completely different person. He and my dad became friends around their second year of High School. But my dad would always get annoyed with Romulus one way or another. Romulus kinda slept around a lot and had flings with men and women. He kept aiming for my dad, but my dad would beat him up every time.

"As you can probably guess, because Romulus slept around he ended up getting a girl pregnant once they were in collage. She didn't want the kids but Romulus did. So they agreed that she'd have the kid and Romulus would take all the responsibility. My dad offered to help Romulus since he was already used to raising a kid, meaning me. I was dropped off at my dad's doorstep with a note that said I was conceived between him and a woman in a night of drunken passion. My dad got a DNA test and sure enough, I was his. I was a crappy kid growing up, so my dad got a handful, but he could handle it." Gilbert grinned, shrugging.

Arthur blinked as he processed the information. "Wow… That's…" He really didn't have any words to convey what he was thinking.

Chuckling, Gilbert licked his lips before continuing. "Anyways, so the lady had a set of twins, Lovino and Feliciano. Romulus is a crazy doting parent, loves to spoil his kids. Anyways, he had no clue what to do when the little munchkins were born. Thankfully he could go to my dad for help. But after a year of helping Romulus, my dad decided to take me to Germany and raise me there. Anywho, my dad met Ludwig's mom, a lady named Lilly and, as you can guess, had Ludwig. That was two years after we moved, so I was three at the time. Lilly was a wonderful girl, I'm glad to have called her mom."

Arthur watched Gilbert's smile turn to a bitter fond one. "What happened to her?"

Gilbert blinked, looking up at him and running a hand through his hair. "Well, Lilly had a pretty frail body. But she always gave off the air that she was as strong as an ox. Was as stubborn as one too. But even though she would become a dragon when mad, Lilly was as sweet as pie." Gilbert chuckled, sighing.

"When Ludwig was born, I guess the strain was too much on her body. She stayed in the hospital for about four months. At the time I didn't know what exactly was wrong, but I knew it was something bad. Dad always took me and Ludwig to go see her. But he had to work, so he couldn't exactly stay in the hospital. Thankfully the nurses let me and Ludwig stay in Lilly's room. I got used to taking care of Ludwig pretty fast, which proved to be very useful. It helped out my dad a whole lot when Lilly passed away."

Arthur's emerald eyes widened slightly and he frowned. "She passed away…?"

Gilbert nodded, "Yeah, like I said, her body was weak. But she held on for four long months." Gilbert chuckled, his throat tightening at the memory. He pretended that there were no tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and blurring his vision. Thankfully, Arthur seemed to get the hint and quickly changed the subject.

"You said Ludwig was three years younger than you. Wouldn't that mean he's still in High School?"

The albino grinned at the mention of his brother. "Yep! Little Lud is still in High school! Hard to tell right? He's taller than me and is built like tank. Puberty hit him hard."

Arthur chuckled, "You're ok with him being taller than you? Most older brothers I know can't stand the idea of their younger brother towering over them."

Gilbert laughed, his mood brightening. The albino shook his head and hummed. "Well I absolutely adore my little brother. If he's taller than me, so be it! Just makes me proud that he's growing up so well!"

Arthur's brow rose and he gave Gilbert a questioning look. "Sounds like you have a brother complex."

"I might." Gilbert sang cheerfully, not at all denying it.

Before Arthur could ask further, a man walked up to their table. He was wearing a simple button down shirt and slacks, also wearing an apron like Feliciano. It seemed like it was the uniform, but it appeared so downgraded for an establishment such as this.

The man before them had wavy cinnamon hair and bright brown eyes. A wide grin was plastered on his face and he had his hands on his hips. It was easy to tell the man worked out, but he wasn't overly bulky. It was an attractively toned body; even more so when he had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows the way he did now.

"Gilbert!" He bellowed in a deep voice, eyes crinkling at the corners from his wide smile.

Gilbert glanced at him before grinning, standing up from his seat and enveloping the man in a tight hug. "Romulus!"

Romulus pat Gilbert's back in a hearty fashion, "You look crazy thin! That's probably because you haven't been eating here! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Despite rolling his eyes, Gilbert was chuckling enthusiastically. "I just have a lean body type. And you did too see me! You helped me pack for college!"

"Aaah, did I? Must've slipped my mind." He hummed, ruffling Gilbert's hair. "Well it's good to see you. Feli tells me you brought a boy with you!"

Before Gilbert could say anything, Romulus was inches away from Arthur's face and giving him a good stare, looking him up and down. He hummed, rubbing his chin adorned with a few whiskers. Arthur stiffened on reflex, not breaking eye contact with the man staring him down. Arthur's former pirate pride reared its head when Romulus gave him the challenging look. It was obvious Romulus wanted him to look away first, but Arthur wouldn't let that happen.

After a while Gilbert groaned, having sat back down in his chair the moment the two entered a stare battle. "Can you cut it out, Romulus? He hasn't even faced my dad yet. It'd be nice if you didn't scare him off before then."

Romulus hummed and obediently backed off while Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly. Arthur gave a confident smile, raising a brow and giving the Italian a challenging look.

"Don't worry Gilbert, I don't scare so easily." He chuckled.

The Italian broke into a wide grin and laughed cheerfully. "Oh I like him! He has the spunk I had when I was younger. Seems like he's pretty stubborn too. Tell me when you bring him to meet your dad. I can just picture him now! The way his face gets all red when he's pissed and how he scrunches up his nose in the cutest ways! I'll need to get a picture of it!"

Arthur couldn't help the look of surprise that crossed his face at the way Romulus so readily accepted him. He then recalled what Romulus had just said about Gilbert's dad and looked at the older male in surprise.

Gilbert seemed to notice this, for he grinned and cut in before Romulus could speak again. "Romulus here, like I said, is still chasing after my dad's ass. Though this time, he actually has feelings for him."

"That would be correct! This time I am putting all my feelings into getting your father's hand. I can feel it's just a matter of time. I am irresistible." Romulus chortled, grinning broadly.

Just then, Feliciano came supporting a bottle of wine. "Papa! You told me you'd come out of the kitchen when you were done with the orders! You left Lovino by himself to finish them! I had to help him with cooking all 20 orders!"

Romulus pouted slightly, "But I wanted to see Gilbert!"

Feli puffed out his cheeks in what appeared to be an upset and angry manner. "Gilbert will be here when you get done! Let him have peace on his date!"

As the two began quickly conversing in Italian, Gilbert caught Arthur's eye and sent him a smirk. Reluctantly, Romulus left them as Feli opened the wine, poured the two glasses, and handed them menus.

"I have to return to the entrance, but your waiter will be by in a few minutes to take your order! Do enjoy!" Feliciano sang as he went back towards the front of the restaurant.

Arthur sighed after a while, trying to ward off the headache he was feeling. "That was… Interesting."

Gilbert chuckled, grinning at him. "So how did you like meeting my second family?"

"They're rather rowdy." Arthur stated bluntly, sipping at the wine and humming. The taste was alright, quite a few years old even. Wasn't as strong as the wine he had in his past life, but it wasn't bad either.

The sweet laugh that came from Gilbert warmed Arthur's heart and he found himself smiling, though only slightly.

"Ja, they are. But don't worry, my dad is waaaay more serious than Romulus. So is Ludwig. They're both pretty serious. Ludwig takes after my dad far more than I do." Gilbert hummed.

Arthur chuckled, reaching out to brush some of Gilbert's hair from his face and tuck it behind his ear. "Well I'm not complaining. I wouldn't have you any other way."

Gilbert blushed and grinned, leaning in to Arthur's hand. "How cheesy."

Dinner progressed rather smoothly, there were little-to-no interruptions. The food tasted wonderful and the wine added a good touch to it. By the end of dinner, Gilbert felt warm throughout his body, the wine settling nicely in his stomach and giving him a slightly numb feeling. After saying goodbye to Romulus, Feli's twin who Arthur learned was named Lovino, and then Feliciano, the two males made it to the car and back to the dorms.

When they entered the dorm room, Arthur was slightly surprised when Gilbert wrapped his arms around Arthur from behind. He nuzzled Arthur's back, sighing softly.

"You're awfully clinging tonight." Arthur murmured, tossing his keys on the bed before patting Gilbert's hands. The albino let go so Arthur could shrug off his coat, Arthur turning to slip off Gilbert's and toss them onto the desk chairs. Arthur led Gilbert to the bed, sitting on the edge and pulling Gilbert closer.

Gilbert grinned as he shifted to straddle Arthur's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and chuckling. "Well I'm just really happy that I'm getting the job."

Arthur smirked, settling one hand on Gilbert's waist, the other on his thigh. "And was the celebratory dinner not enough for you?"

Humming, Gilbert faked a pout. "It was very nice, but I'd really enjoy some other ways to celebrate." And as if to demonstrate, he rocked his hips against Arthur's in a slow manner.

"Oh? Well I wouldn't mind indulging you." Arthur purred, leaning forward to place small kisses along Gilbert's jaw.

Gilbert tilted his head back, groaning softly when Arthur started nipping at his neck, one hand sliding up under his shirt. But before they could get any further, Arthur's phone went off, once again playing that annoying anthem.

"Fucking…" Arthur hissed, Gilbert leaning back and sighing as Arthur growled, fishing out his phone.

He answered it, scowling. "Francis, you had better have a damn good reason for calling me or so help me I will castrate you like the codfish you are."

Gilbert snorted softly, his brow raising. "Codfish?"

Arthur stiffened slightly before whispering, "Er… British term…"

He ignoring Gilbert's snickering and instead focused on the person speaking to him.

" _If you're talking like a pirate, then that means you must be very pissed. Tell me, did I cock-block you?_ " Came the snooty voice.

Arthur growled warningly, "Francis…"

" _Well tough luck, Arthur. I can't have you too tired to drive because you were fucking your little rabbit. This is important to me and I need you in tiptop shape!_ " Francis chided angrily.

Arthur scoffed, "Don't be stupid." He smirked, running his hand up under Gilbert's shirt and earning a sharp gasp from him. "Screwing my little " _rabbit_ " would be beyond fun and in no way tiring."

Gilbert's cheeks flushed at the nickname and he scowled, pouting cutely. The pout instantly dissolved into a face of pleasure as Arthur's hand continued to trek up Gilbert's shirt, brushing against his nipple.

" _Arthur! I swear if I have to spend the night at your place just to keep you from having sex, then I will!"_ He snapped angrily.

Emerald eyes rolled as Arthur snorted, "Yeah yeah, I'm listening to you, don't worry." And despite Francis' still speaking, Arthur hung up on him.

"Now, where were we?" He smirked as he dropped his phone, now running both hands under Gilbert's shirt and groping across his chest.

The albino groaned softly, arching into Arthur's hands. He leaned down, latching his lips onto Arthur's and kissing him deeply. He lapped at his bottom lip, demanding entrance. As Arthur granted it, his phone once again went off.

He snarled, pulling away from the kiss and grabbing his phone, pressing the button to ignore the call. "Damn it, Francis."

Gilbert leaned down and sucked at Arthur's neck, attempting to coax his thoughts away from the French man who was insistently calling. He was doing quite well, since Arthur dropped his phone and returned his hands to Gilbert's waist, grinding his hips up and earning a satisfied moan from Gilbert.

Arthur slid his hands down to Gilbert's thighs, ready to unbuckle his pants when once again, his phone started ringing. This time it was Gilbert who let out a pissed off curse, unwrapping his arms from around Arthur's neck.

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing in annoyance. "He won't stop calling, will he?"

Arthur clicked his tongue, leaning back slightly and grabbing his phone. "No, I don't think he will."

Gilbert huffed, placing one quick kiss to Arthur's nose before sliding off his lap. "I'm going to go shower. Maybe tomorrow when you get home, we can bang." He chuckled, slipping into the bathroom.

When the door closed, Arthur let out an annoyed growl and answered the call, narrowing his eyes. "Damn it Francis. Thanks for that."

" _You're welcome. But I promise, I'll give you one of my personal bottle of rums to make up for this._ "

"You'd better." And with that he hung up. When Gilbert finished showered, he and Arthur curled up on Gilbert's bed. Despite Arthur's wondering hands, Gilbert firmly smacked them away and told Arthur no. And so the two went to bed together, Arthur telling himself that the next morning when he saw Francis, he'd castrate him.

Arthur woke up a bit before ten, getting ready quickly and watching as Gilbert slept, undisturbed. He was sleeping peacefully, unaware that Arthur was awake and moving around. Arthur smiled at the sight, leaning over and kissing Gilbert's forehead before moving to the door with his keys, phone, and wallet.

With one last glance to Gilbert, he smiled and walked out the door. Maybe he should buy Gilbert a congratulatory gift for getting the job. But what should he get Gilbert? He hummed, exiting the dorms as he thought up different gift ideas.

* * *

Gilbert was abruptly woken up from his sleep by his phone ringing. At first he tried to ignore it, but then even he couldn't ignore the loud ring tone. With an annoyed grunt, Gilbert sat up and searched for his phone. He rubbed his eye with his sleeve, pouting as he grabbed it and didn't recognize the caller ID.

He huffed, pressing the answer button and putting it to his ear. "Hello?" He said in a sleep laden voice.

" _Gilbert?!_ " Spoke the slightly panicked person on the other line.

Gilbert was instantly more awake when he recognized Francis' voice. How did he get his number? "Francis? Why are you calling me?"

There was a sigh and a shaky intake of breath. " _S-something happened. This car was speeding, Arthur didn't see it. We were on our way to the post office when it happened. We barely made it even halfway from the campus._ "

The albino felt his blood run cold and he tried to keep his voice steady. "Wait wait, Francis, what do you mean " _the car was speeding_ "? Were you guys in an accident!? What happened!?"

Francis seemed to be talking to someone, shooing them away it seemed. Francis' voice died down as someone else apparently took the phone. There was a softer voice that had another accent to it.

The voice sounded laced with worry, " _Listen amigo, Francis is really shaken up right now. Just head to the hospital quickly, ok? I'll explain it to you there._ "

After giving Gilbert the directions, the albino heard the line click as the other person hung up. Gilbert barely registered his phone slipping out of his hand and dropping onto the bed. His breath came in short bursts and his heart began pounding violently. The only thing going through his head was that there had been a car accident and it wasn't Arthur who called him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: AHAHHAHHAHA ANGST (sorta)

* * *

Gilbert was shaking when he banged on Cetus' door. His eyes were wide and unseeing, his skin ashier than the dead. He felt light on his feet, almost as if he'd blow over at the smallest of gusts.

Despite trying to tell himself Arthur was fine, Gilbert could not shake off the dread. For some reason, he already felt like Arthur was lost to him. Not only did this scare him, but this wasn't the first time he'd felt this. And the thing was, he could tell that he had lost Arthur once before.

Yet the albino refused to let his mind ponder this, he had to get to the hospital before he could even let his brain start functioning again.

There was a slight crash from inside the room following by quick whispering before the door was wrenched open. If Gilbert was in a calmer state of mind, he would've pointed out that Cetus was without a shirt and he looked as if he'd just been ravished.

His hair was sticking up at odd angles, he was blushing furiously, his glasses were askew, and he had bite marks littering on the entire expansion of his chest and neck.

Cetus quickly cleared his throat and fixed his glasses. "G-Gilbert! How can I help you?"

Gilbert blinked, taking a second to realize Cetus had just talked to him. Making note of the clear absence of Gilbert's mind, the taller male frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"… Gilbert? Are you ok?"

"Cetus," Gilbert finally spoke, his voice shaking. "I need you to drive me to the hospital. Arthur's been in an accident and I don't think I should be driving while feeling like this."

Concern instantly filled the black haired male. He nodded firmly, turning around and disappearing inside the room. There was more spoken words between him and, from what it sounded like, Croan. After a while Cetus came out of the room with his keys and a snug turtleneck. He looked more presentable than when he had first opened the door.

"Alright, let's go. Just give me the directions."

With a small, grateful nod, Gilbert followed Cetus to his car. On the ride there, Gilbert's mind was on a rampage. Now being able to sit with nothing to do but think, his mind was quite literally ripping itself apart. First it was a headache, then Gilbert started seeing things. He really thought he was going crazy.

The first thing he saw was when they stopped at a light near a park. He had looked out the window and gazed at a small flowerbed perched underneath a tree. His headache had spiked sharply and, as he shook his head to rid himself of it, he saw something.

Underneath that tree was him and Arthur, yet not. Arthur was dressed in loose pirate garb, the clothing looking very familiar. Gilbert was dressed like a priest and was reading from a book. Arthur had his head resting on Gilbert's lap, eyes closed and seeming very relaxed while Gilbert's lips moved silently. Yet instead of words spilling from the vision, a steady ringing echoed in Gilbert's ears.

The ringing got louder and louder, practically melting his brain from the pain. He let out a soft groan as a wave of dizziness washed over him. He lurched forward, dry heaving while clamping a hand over his mouth. Cetus' hand was instantly on his back, rubbing soothing circles while he continued to focus on the road.

"Don't worry, Gilbert. I promise Arthur will be fine." He murmured, unaware that Gilbert wasn't feeling sick from that.

When he dared to glance out the window as they started to drive away, the faint image was gone, the place under the tree empty. Gilbert took a deep, shaky breath, his brows drawing together. As they drove further into the city, Gilbert continued to get more of the visions.

One was when they were driving past what looked like to be a simple market. He had seen a vision of him and Arthur, still dressed the same. It looked as if Gilbert was buying clothes for Arthur, the pirate making a crude comment that earned a deep blush from the albino and a pout.

Another vision was when the car had stopped at a light near a church. Gilbert's mouth had gone dry when he saw the vision of him and Arthur. They were outside the front of the church, seeming to be arguing. Yet when the priest turned his back to Arthur and crossed his arms over his chest in a stubborn manner, the pirate had merely sighed before he had wrapped his arms around Gilbert and kissed his cheek. When his lips moved and from the way the vision Gilbert smiled slightly, he assumed the pirate had apologized for something.

With each vision Gilbert felt sick, yet he had a very extreme sense of Déjà vu. A warmth washed through his system and made his eyes sting with unshed tears. Somehow he knew that he wasn't hallucination, but remembering. He couldn't explain how he knew, he just did. Yet it wasn't until they neared the hospital that he got a "memory" that truly made him burst into tears.

It was when he and Cetus had parked and were walking towards the entrance. Gilbert had looked at the little garden the hospital had in the front. It had a large cluster of trees, rocks and benches for comfort. Yet when he had peered through the trees, he had seen his memory Gilbert running with Arthur.

Yet then Arthur pulled them to a stop, turning to face Gilbert. Before Gilbert could comprehend what was happening, the memory had changed. Instead of him watching in third person, he was now that Gilbert. All it had taken was for him to blink and then he was reliving the memory.

 _"No matter what they say or do to me, you have to pretend as if I forced you to lead me through the forest against your will. Don't let them know you came willingly." Arthur spoke firmly._

 _Gilbert shook his head, he knew how this'd play out. Everything in him screamed to get the other to move, to run. He shook his head, his voice swelling with emotion._

 _"Arthur, please don't…!"_

 _Ignoring Gilbert's plea, he crushed their lips together in a sweet and final kiss. "I love you, Gilbert." He whispered against Gilbert's lips, heart clenching and the choked sob that left Gilbert._

 _He gave him another kiss, this one sweeter and more firm than the last. "I love you so much."_

 _Straining his eyes to see past his tears, Gilbert looked up into Arthur's eyes. Those emerald gems he had grown to love. Eyes that always held fire and always sparked with challenge. Eyes that were now expressing so much raw adoration and love for Gilbert that it was almost overwhelming._

 _Swallowing down another pitiful sob, he sniffed and placed a hand to Arthur's cheek. "I love you too."_

* * *

"Gilbert?!"

The albino jolted, feeling wet hot tears running down his face. Cetus was in front of him, bent slightly and cupping Gilbert's cheeks in worry.

"Gilbert please talk to me! You became unresponsive! Oh gosh, Gilbert, I swear Arthur is fine! He isn't dead, they would've told you if it was that serious! I promise he'll be alright! It's probably just a scrape or a bruise!" Cetus panicked, trying to calm the crying male down.

Gilbert sniffed, blinking away the tears and forcing a smile. "Y-yeah… I'm alright." Despite the obvious lie, Cetus slowly lowered his hands when Gilbert gave them a comforting pat.

He then took a deep breath to calm himself before squaring his shoulders and walking into the hospital. He went to the front desk, preparing to ask for Arthur's room number when his ears picked up the string of angry French.

Red eyes glanced towards the hall leading further into the white building and locked on towards the one spewing French.

Relief overwhelmed him at the familiar face who was stubbornly swatting away a doctor that insisted he return back to his room and sit down. Trailing behind Francis was a man with cinnamon skin, lively green eyes, and chocolate coloured hair. He looked slightly put-out at the display Francis was putting on, but seemed to have already given up trying to reason with the other.

"Francis!" Gilbert cried, instantly gaining the other's attention. He stopped arguing and instead turned to look at the male rushing up to him. "Where's Arthur!? Is he ok?!"

Francis sighed, putting up his hands and trying to calm Gilbert down. "He's fine, we're fine."

"What happened!?" Gilbert exclaimed, his body tense.

Before Francis could speak, the Spaniard decided he should cut in. "Let's discuss on the way back to Francis' room, ok?"

Francis frowned, "I don't _need_ to return to that room and be poked and prodded with needles all over. I'm perfectly fine!"

The man sighed before frowning, crossing his arms over his chest. "Francis…" The man then spoke to Francis in French, the words flowing smoothly from his lips.

Francis stiffened slightly, shaking his head. The two went back and forth in French before the Spaniard suddenly switched to Spanish, looking rather annoyed. Then, with a very drawn out sigh, Francis' shoulders slumped. "Fine…"

Gilbert watched the Spaniard smile gently before kissing Francis' forehead. He then turned to Gilbert, holding out a hand and shaking Gilbert's.

"I'm Antonio, Francis' boyfriend. You're Gilbert, Arthur's boyfriend, right?"

Gilbert nodded, smiling slightly. "Ja, and this is Cetus." Gilbert gestured to the taller male a few feet behind him. Cetus gave a strained smile and, with introductions out of the way, they began walking back to Francis' room, much to the delight of the doctor.

Antonio fell into step with Gilbert, explaining to him what happened. "So apparently they were driving past an intersection when this car sped out of nowhere. The driver had apparently been drinking. It rammed into the side of the car, though only near the back. Since it wasn't on Francis' side, he didn't get a lot of damage. But Arthur has a few fractured ribs and I think that's it. Oh! Minus some cuts and bruises from glass!"

At the information, Gilbert felt some of his muscles relax. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "That's… Good."

Francis stopped outside of his room, gesturing with his head towards Gilbert. He pointed towards the door and Gilbert, taking the hint, slipped in first. He was welcomed with a quaint little room that only had the standard furniture in the room. On one of the two beds in the room was Arthur, the Brit wearing the required hospital clothes. He looked annoyed at having to be kept on the bed while a nurse went over his wounds with slightly flirtatious hands.

Emerald eyes shot up when the small group entered the room, his eyes landing on Gilbert. He instantly noticed the other had been crying recently. The tip of his nose was a bit red and his eyes looked rather puffy. He frowned slightly, had he really scared Gilbert? He had meant to call him, but they took his stuff the moment he got in the hospital and refused to let him even pick up a phone while they bandaged his wounds.

"Gilbert…? Are you alright?" He shifted away from the nurse, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed and making a motion to stand up.

However, before he could even push himself off the bed, he felt a fist connect with his cheek and knock him to the side. The nurse let out a sound of protest, as did Antonio and Cetus.

"Asshole! Do you know how scared I was?! I was so terrified that it was worse than what I was told. The car ride over here was fucking hell! And you have the balls to ask if I'm " _alright_ "!?" Gilbert cried, running a hand through his hair and furiously trying to rub away the tears in his eyes. "And not only that, but this isn't the first time I almost lost you! But that other time– that other time I really did lose you!"

Arthur felt his blood turn cold and a shiver run up his spine. What exactly did Gilbert mean by " _that other time_ "? Sharing a quick glance with Francis, it was evident that the French man was equally surprised.

"I was so scared and I thought it'd happen again. That'd you'd go off and leave me behind and I… I just…" Gilbert faltered slightly, at a loss for words. His brows creased and he sighed, rubbing his face slowly. "Arthur… I hate feeling like this. It scares me and I can't think properly while I'm feeling like this. So… For now, I really think we need a break. At least until I'm done thinking…" He lowered his hand to look at Arthur.

His shoulders slumped and he bit his bottom lip, not waiting for Arthur to say anything. Turning sharply on his heel, Gilbert walked out of the room and down the hall, Cetus following quickly. Cetus respectfully didn't say anything, even as they pulled out of the hospital and headed back towards the dorms. He could tell that Gilbert either wouldn't answer his questions or that Gilbert would not appreciate being questioned at the moment.

In the car ride Gilbert was once again overwhelmed with the visions. But this time he didn't resist what they showed him. He let them play out, the visions flooding in as if a dam had broken. Everything he felt and did played throughout his head. The happiness, the anger, and most prominently, the grief.

Gilbert bit his lip harder and harder as he replayed the memory. The way his heart clenched, the last moment he saw Arthur, everything. Yet he kept the emotions bottled in until they reached the dorm. He mumbled a quick " _bye_ " to Cetus before scurrying into his dorm and locking the door. There he broke down, wailing his heart out at the raw pain that coursed through his being.

The pain of his past life and the overwhelming feeling of having every single memory forced into his brain and overpowering his current memories. The way they demanded to be seen. The sensation burned his entire body, his brain feeling like it'd split in two. Gilbert felt sick to his stomach and he quickly ran into the bathroom, collapsing in front of the toilet and vomiting.

He stayed there for a long time, crying and vomiting when an intense wave of nausea hit him. This kept on till all his empty stomach could heave was acid.

Gilbert flushed the toilet and picked himself up, stripping and walking into the shower. There he spent a good hour, cleaning his mouth and his face.

When he exited the shower, he dragged himself to his bed and collapsed on it, not bothering to get dressed or dry himself. He felt exhausted and just needed to sleep. He vaguely recalled his previous dreams and suddenly, he was aware he could match a face and voice to the person. It has been Arthur, it had always been Arthur.

Shaking those thoughts from his head before he began crying again, Gilbert buried himself under his blankets and willed sleep to come, needing an escape from the outside world. When sleep did come, he welcomed it with open arms.

 _Gilbert dreamt he was sitting outside in a meadow, petting a rabbit on his lap. Suddenly the rabbit's ears perked and it quickly scurried from his lap just as a shadow dropped over the albino. He looked up, seeing the British pirate tower over him. He had that smirk upon his face and a rather lecherous glint to his eyes._

 _Frowning, Gilbert stiffened when the predator before him settled down in front of him. Arthur reached out, grabbing the albino's arm and forcefully tugging him onto his lap. There he placed a hand to the back of Gilbert's neck and drew him closer._

 _"Excuse me," Gilbert huffed, blocking the oncoming lips with his hand. "Don't forget where we are."_

 _The Brit raised a brow and chuckled softly. "Outside."_

 _Gilbert repressed a shiver at the feeling of those lips moving against his hand. "That's right, so no doing anything that'd be deemed as sinful. I'm already in enough hot water with how you put itching powder in the priest's robes! How did you even get itching powder?"_

 _Arthur smirked against the hand, "I merely know how to make it. There are a lot of materials here."_

 _Gilbert sighed, his shoulders slumping and he rolled his eyes. "I swear, at this rate I'll be hanged with you."_

 _As he slowly started to pull his hand away, Arthur's hand shot out and gripped his wrist, keeping it close to his mouth. He stared at Gilbert with chillingly serious eyes._

 _"That could be a good thing. At least that way you'll be with me even in death."_

 _Gilbert's cheeks reddened slightly and he scowled. "That sounds oddly like a confession."_

 _Arthur hummed, tilting his head to the side slightly. "No, more like me stating my claim over what's mine." His eyes sharped and he smirked at Gilbert. "You're mine and no God will ever take what's mine away from me."_

 _The blush in Gilbert's face darkened and he gasped when Arthur's tongue slid out to run along his palm, dipping between his fingers. He squeaked, trying futilely to pull his hand away from Arthur's iron grip. The tongue went to the tips of his finger, nipping at the skin there before his nibbling took him down Gilbert's hand again._

 _"You're mine no matter what." He whispered against Gilbert's skin, hand reaching up to grip those white locks and pull his head back, exposing Gilbert's neck to those devilish lips._

 _"Even if I die and go to hell, you will still belong to me." He growled possessively as he began sucking at Gilbert's neck, gnawing at his Adam's apple. Gilbert gasped out, his hands resting on Arthur's shoulders and his back arching slightly at the action._

 _Arthur pulled back, his emerald eyes boring into Gilbert's with a fierce intensity. "This life or the next, you're mine, Gilbert. It'd be better to just give in now, for I'm never letting you go." He said with a smirk before dipping his head and devouring Gilbert's lips with a demanding force._

* * *

When Arthur had returned from the hospital, he had expected to go back to a welcoming boyfriend. Gilbert's words at the hospital had stung, yet that feeling was quelled by Arthur's own emotions that ran rampant. What did Gilbert mean by " _the other time_ "? Could he possibly have remembered their past? If that was true, then the last thing Gilbert needed was to be alone! After all, their memories were finally mutual! They could be together permanently in this life!

Yet every moment Arthur tried to speak to Gilbert, the albino somehow evaded him. It got to the point where the only times Arthur saw Gilbert was when they were in class. After the session ended, the albino practically disappeared into thin air. He still stayed in the room, but left right before Arthur woke up and returned when Arthur was already fast asleep.

As the days went on, Arthur got angrier and angrier the more he was avoided. It got to the point where he'd be unapproachable to everyone and his usually calm stare was instead turned to a glare.

Arthur was usually a patient man; though when it came to Gilbert his patience was a bit thin. So when the second week of being ignored passed, Arthur had just about enough of it. Gilbert had said he needed to think, that was what had kept Arthur at bay for the time being. But after two weeks of being avoided, Arthur was done waiting. Never mind the fact he might've been a bit sexually frustrated, that was beside the point.

So Arthur spent his time calculating a plan on how to corner his elusive rabbit. For starters, he'd have to do it when Gilbert would think he was asleep. Gilbert would no doubt be tired himself and would be less likely to put up a fight. Second, he'd have to block off all exits. That being the door in and out of their room since he highly doubted Gilbert would be desperate enough to jump out the window.

And lastly, he needed to keep a level head. He needed to be calm, collected, and completely understanding. If not then Gilbert would probably turn tail and run. That was the last thing he needed. So no scaring Gilbert, no matter how pissed off he got.

And so Arthur enacted his little plan on the Friday of the second week since his return from his hospital visit. He picked Friday because he could keep Gilbert locked in the room till he got answers and not fear about them missing their classes.

Arthur had a schedule to sleep at 9 on weekdays and to sleep at around 11 on weekends. So that was why, at 12 at night, he stood near the door inside the room. The lights were off in order for it to seem as if he was indeed sleeping. Arthur had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring at the clock on his desk, the green numbers seeming to mock him from where they were. Just when he was about to stalk over and rip the thing out of the wall, the door handle jiggled slightly and then creaked open hesitantly.

Gilbert peeked his head in, glancing at Arthur's bed. Thankfully, the Brit was hidden in the shadows so Gilbert didn't see him. Arthur waited till Gilbert had slinked into the room and closed the door before enacting his plan. Gilbert, still keeping the lights off so as to not wake Arthur, tiptoed deeper into the room. It was then that Arthur moved to stand in front of the door and flick on the light.

The albino jumped and whipped around, eyes wide in shock. Arthur felt his breath still and tried to ignore the spark of anger in his chest. Clearly Gilbert was fairing worse than him. He had bags under his eyes and looked paler than usual, his crimson eyes dull and not at all holding the spark of life they usually contained. The sight hurt Arthur just as much as it angered him.

"Gilbert, we need to talk." He spoke, managing to keep his voice even.

Gilbert took a shaky step back, grimacing slightly and looking anywhere but at Arthur. "I have nothing to talk about…"

"Bull." Arthur deadpanned, his eyes narrowing slightly.

The albino stiffened, "I really don't."

"Gilbert…" The warning tone sent an unintentional shudder through Gilbert. Arthur frowned before he forced his bubbling anger down, instead softening his voice. "Gilbert, look at me."

When Gilbert hesitated and then shook his head, Arthur frowned even more. But before he could open his mouth to ask the albino again, Gilbert spoke up.

"I can't…" He whispered, his voice barely heard by Arthur.

"Why not?"

Gilbert began gnawing on his bottom lip as he tried to scrape up an answer. He let out a humourless chuckle, running his fingers through his hair and sniffing, feeling his eyes sting.

"This sounds freaking crazy, but…" He trailed off.

Arthur hesitated before he took a small step towards Gilbert, keeping his hands visible and approaching the distressed male as if he was a frightened animal. "But?"

Gilbert's eyes flickered to Arthur and the Brit had the chance to see how tear swollen they were before Gilbert looked away just as quickly. Gilbert hummed, placing a hand on his hip as he covered his mouth with the other, tapping his foot lightly.

Behind his hand, he let out another dry laugh. "You sure you want to hear it? I'll sound like a loon."

When Arthur nodded his head, Gilbert, having seen the action from the corner of his eye, took a deep and shaky breath. "I can't make myself look at you because… I'm scared."

Arthur's brows creased in slight confusion. "Gilbert, you don't have to be-."

"Let me finish," Gilbert cut him off with a raise of his hand. "I'm scared because… I feel that if I look at you, I'll wake up from a dream and you won't really be there."

He stole a glance at Arthur, quickly making note of his confusion before continuing. "This is where it'll start to sound crazy so… Just remember you asked for it." Taking a deep breath and thinking out his future words, Gilbert sighed. "A long time ago I used to have dreams. At first they were innocent enough, but then as I got older, they became different. In each of my dreams, I was older and always wearing the same outfit. And in my dreams, I was always with the same person, a pirate."

As Gilbert mentioned the dreams and the person being a pirate, Arthur felt his heart stop. It was only when his lungs started aching did he realize he had also held his breath. He managed to keep his expression completely neutral while internally he was having mild anxiety attack. What did this mean?

"The dreams were enjoyable, but I could never remember the man's face or his voice, only his eyes. The dreams usually were happy or, for lack of a better word, sexual. But then other dreams were lonely and I could never remember why I'd wake up feeling so alone and empty. Then, as I got older, the dreams stopped happening and I almost forgot about them. But… Then you became my roommate."

Gilbert missed how Arthur stiffened, the albino too busy rubbing furiously at his face and trying to stop sniffling as fresh tears settled in the corners of his eyes. He took a shaky breath, once again running his fingers through his hair.

"This is a stupid idea. Even I think I sound crazy. I'm sure you don't want to hear this." Gilbert chuckled, rubbing at his face again.

Arthur's frown just kept on growing. This self-doubting person before him just wasn't Gilbert. The lack of confidence wasn't his rabbit, it wasn't his angel. Arthur didn't like it when Gilbert felt or looked like this, it hurt him beyond words.

"No, I want to hear this. Anything you tell me, Gil, I want to hear it." He whispered.

Gilbert risked another glance at Arthur, a few tears slipping down his cheeks and causing Arthur's heart to twist harshly.

Taking a few moments to breathe deep and calm himself, Gilbert cleared his throat and continued. "When we became roommates, I thought you looked so familiar, but I could never pinpoint why. Then the dreams started again, this time getting more and more vivid. And then a while back, I had a dream that frightened and hurt me. It was the one you woke me up from and where I was crying. In the dream I was standing in front of the gallows and I felt something telling me to get past the crowd. I had to see who it was that had been hanged."

Arthur winced slightly, he knew where this was going. From what he could assume, Gilbert had been having reoccurring visions of his past life. And apparently, he had had a dream where he was at the gallows where Arthur had been hanged. Though that itself was no doubt a dream and not an actual memory, seeing as how Gilbert was nowhere near where Arthur had been hanged; yet it still made Arthur's heart clench at the thought.

"I yelled for the crowd to move and they did. But… I didn't need to get far to see who it was. I _knew_ that person hanging there. They had been so important to me, they had been my lover." Gilbert choked on a sob, a few more stray tears escaping. "They were hanging there, dead, and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Gil-." Arthur started before Gilbert interrupted him again, almost as if he hadn't heard Arthur.

"And then you woke me up. Seeing your face, I was so relieved! I didn't know why, I just was! Then when your accident happened, all I could think was ' _Mein Gott it's happening again. I'm going to lose Arthur again_ '. And then on the car ride there, I suddenly started seeing things! Without even needing to think about it, I just knew they were memories! Fucking memories that suddenly appeared. And then when I got to the hospital I remembered. I remembered that fucking day where you stopped running. You stopped running and they caught us and you… You were taken from me."

Gilbert was trying furiously to keep his voice even despite the tears streaming down his face. "And then I exploded, punched you, and came back here. It was all so overwhelming but I let the memories flow and you know fucking what? When it was finally done I didn't know if I should be scared or glad! I finally had an answer to those dreams, but I didn't know if it was me being crazy or not! I never meant to avoid you like I've been doing. I actually tried to talk to you the past few days.

"But then when I'd look at you, I'd remember that awful memory. It was either the dream or the car accident or the last moment I spent with you in… That life! So I just ended up with me avoiding you because I can't handle it. I'm afraid that this'll be the dream and that you really did die in that stupid accident or that I'm still back in that past without **you**. And I can't handle that!" Gilbert finally finished off, panting slightly from saying so many words in one breath.

Arthur took his time to slowly digest this information. The first thing he felt was shock. Shock at how Gilbert felt and at what frightened him. Shock at why Gilbert avoided him. But then it was suddenly overwhelmed by a giddy, happy feeling. He felt it spread like fire throughout his body and the squeezing in his heart lessened slightly.

Gilbert remembered the past, _their_ past. Gilbert remembered his past life and who he was. But more importantly, he remembered who Arthur was. Arthur had been prepared for Gilbert to never remember, but then here he was, spilling his heart and memories out to Arthur.

Swallowing, Arthur slowly spoke up. "Gil, I won't do that to you again."

"You don't even know what you did." Gilbert snapped bitterly. "For all I know, you could be thinking I'm crazy and trying to find a way to escape."

Ignoring that, Arthur took a step forward. "I know what I did. I know that I was stupid and I should've kept us running even when we were in those woods."

Gilbert's head shot up, his eyes widening at the confession. Arthur continued speaking, taking another step forward.

"I should've kept pushing us until we were truly in the clear. But I didn't and because of that, we got caught. I shouldn't have waited so long to tell you I loved you and I shouldn't have given up like that." Arthur took another step closer while Gilbert took a shaky step back.

"But don't think I regret doing what I did. I was able to convince them you were innocent and that I took you by force. I saved your life; that was all I cared about. And I never stopped thinking about you, not even as they led me to the gallows. Not once did I stop, not when the noose went around my neck or they read my crimes, not even when everything went black. You were on my mind till the very last moment."

Gilbert had backed up every time Arthur stepped forward until he bumped into the edge of the desk. Arthur stopped in front of Gilbert, his smile turning into that cocky grin. That cocky grin that stood out in Gilbert's memories. That stupid, cocky grin that always infuriated him in the past, yet he no doubt loved.

"Gilbert," Arthur spoke, opening his arms wide, beckoning the albino. "I left you once, I'm not going to leave you again."

Feeling his bottom lip quiver, Gilbert let out a chocked sob as he threw himself at Arthur. The relief at being told Arthur also remembered the past and the relief that Arthur wouldn't die on him was breath-taking. He cried out, holding Arthur's face and placing wet kisses everywhere.

"You fucking idiot! How could you leave me there!? How could you just give up like that?! I would've died for you, Dummkopf! I ran away prepared for that! And now here we are, in another life, fucking dating!"

Arthur chuckled, though at the irony or Gilbert's words, he couldn't tell. He merely let Gilbert rant, feeling beyond happy. He let Gilbert take control of the kissing, the albino probably needing the control in order to calm down.

"And what the hell!? Does it have to be a situation where we'll never see each other again before you fucking say " _I love you_ "? Who does that!?" He growled, pinching Arthur's cheek in annoyance and pouting.

The Brit sighed, not at all able to hide his smile. "Yes, yes. I'm an idiot."

Gilbert ranted for a while longer, his hands hitting Arthur's chest lightly as he picked and prodded Arthur's actions from the past and now.

"You haven't changed! You're still an asshole!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Gee, thanks." He grumbled sarcastically.

"And then there was Halloween! I bet you picked that outfit on purpose! And I was dressed as a priestess! A little off, but not by far!" Gilbert was finally back to his normal self, not at all the self-doubting person from before.

Arthur groaned, dipping his head and kissing the albino soundly in order to keep him from speaking. He pulled away, but only so he and Gil were still able to feel each other's breath on their face.

"Enough pointing out my flaws. If anything, you've changed the most. You're not that frightened priest I found so long ago." He chuckled.

A white brow rose and Gilbert snorted, leaning away from Arthur. " _'Found_ '? If I remember correctly, it was you who came to the church in chains. And I don't recall being frightened, not even when you tried to strangle me. Slightly intimidated, yes. But frightened? I don't think so."

This sparked Arthur's interest and a mischievous grin pulled at his lips. "So I intimidated you, did I? And… What about now? Do I still intimidate you?"

Gilbert hesitated before he smirked, leaning in close to Arthur till their lips brushed when he talked. "Frankly, Liebling, you've lost your touch."

Arthur raised a brow and his grin widened, "Looks like I'll have to rectify that." And without hesitating, he captured Gilbert's lips in a deep and passionate kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I had to decide between the desk or the wall for a scene in this chapter. I'll probably use the wall some other time. Also, sorry if the editing got wonky near the end. I kinda got lazy and was only half-rereading it while I edited. Enjoy~

* * *

Gilbert nuzzled Arthur's chest from where he lay atop the Brit. After their dramatic " _reunion_ ", Gilbert had collapsed in Arthur's arms from pure exhaustion. Arthur moved the both of them to Gilbert's bed and had cuddled the albino till he woke up. When Gilbert did, he wasted no time in talking about the past and what happened after Arthur died.

"Peter was the little troublemaker growing up. I ended up scolding him more times than I can count. But then he would apologize and do whatever he could to earn back my favour. But despite his attitude most days, I loved raising him." Gilbert hummed, smiling warmly.

"Paulette loved working in the church and was such a help. Running the church was so much easier thanks to her." Gilbert spent the past ten minutes gushing about the adopted children he had. Arthur listened to every word, heart clenching at the albino's story.

He didn't know if he should feel happy hearing the information or sad that he missed out on it. After all, didn't he once say he'd raise children with Gilbert? Not to mention the albino actually named one of them Peter, a name Arthur had suggested.

"The two of them both grew up and got married, I was so happy. And to think, having Peter take your name is what kept the Kirkland family alive! I never expected it to have such a big effect! And Paulette kept the Beilschmidt name going too!" Gilbert chuckled, nuzzling his head into Arthur's chest and sighing.

Arthur smiled, carding his fingers through Gilbert's hair. "They sound like they were wonderful. I wish I'd had the chance to meet them."

Gilbert gave a small, sad hum. He closed his eyes, sighing softly. "It's not like you could help it. You died, that's all there is to it."

All Arthur responded with was a grunt, for what could he say to that? It was the truth, simple as that. There was no point trying to hang onto the past when it was done and over with. This was a new life and they were new people. Gilbert more than Arthur. And the albino took almost every chance to show Arthur this, intentionally or not.

He told Arthur directly that, while his past life may have loved Arthur, that did not mean he did. Frankly, Gilbert wasn't sure what he felt. He told Arthur that of course he liked him, but he didn't really feel like he could call it love just yet.

Before Arthur could get frustrated at that, Gilbert told him to think about it from his point of view. A week ago, Gilbert had assumed the first time they met was when they became roommates. Just because he had a new set of memories telling him Arthur was his past lover, didn't mean he had to express those emotions right away.

Instead he told Arthur that he completely thought of his past life as a separate person. Seeing as how he didn't grow up with the memories like Arthur did, his personality wasn't a repeat of his past life. Though Arthur did have a few differences from him and his past life, it wasn't like Gilbert's differences. When he thought about it, Arthur could conclude that Gilbert was indeed a different person.

But that didn't stop him from loving Gilbert. After all, even if his personality was different, it was still his Gilbert on the inside. Their main core hadn't changed, just the situation they grew up in. Arthur liked to think that this is what Gilbert would've been in his past life if he hadn't been abandoned and deemed a devil at such a young age.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Gilbert and Arthur carried life on as if they didn't have the memory revelation. Arthur was surprised how Gilbert was able to separate his memories. To him, it was as if they were childhood memories he was able to put away.

To Gilbert, he wasn't at all changed by his past life's memory. The way he saw it, it wasn't like an additional set of memories that he should change to adjust to. It was like childhood memories. You may be different in your childhood than how you were now. Sure your childhood memories stuck with you, but remembering them in the present never did anything but bring up nostalgic feelings. You didn't suddenly change your personality just to match your childhood self when you remembered things.

So that's how Gilbert was handling the memories. He treated them like they were childhood memories that he would think back on and reminisce about, but never change how he acted because of them. It helped him cope far quicker than he thought he would. So as the days passed, he gradually got used to the fact that he had another set of memories.

Life continued at the normal pace and soon Gilbert began to work at the high school he was interviewed by. He was the student teacher for a History class. Instantly everyone was interested in the albino male that was to help out for the rest of the year.

The female population of the classes were most interested, seeing as how their History teacher was a balding man with a thick beard and lanky figure. Gilbert was a nice change for them. From his exotic crimson eyes, pale skin, snow white hair, and the fact he looked quite dapper in a button down shirt and tie. And when the teacher let people ask Gilbert questions, they used this chance to find out as much as they could about him.

"Do you have a wife?" One called out.

Gilbert chuckled, leaning against the whiteboard in the room, arms crossed over his chest and a casual air about him.

"I'm a little too young for a wife."

"Then you're single?"

The albino smiled, "I never said that. I'm in a very happy relationship."

There were a few small disappointed groans from the class, yet their attention instantly perked when someone asked Gilbert where he was from.

"Well, I was born here. But when I was one my father moved us back to his hometown in Germany. I stayed there till I was 12, then me, my dad, and my little brother moved back here." Gilbert hummed.

A girl with her hair pinned back in a bun raised her hand, speaking softly when Gilbert nodded towards her. "Um, I hope it's not rude of me to ask, but why do you look like that? I've never seen someone with white hair and red eyes. Are they natural?"

Gilbert nodded his head, not at all offended by the question. "I have this nasty little thing called albinism. Don't get me wrong, it's nice to look unique, but it isn't all good looks and cool eyes. Albinism is a hereditary inability to produce the pigment melanin. Sometimes people with albinism tend to have a weaker immune system and their eyesight isn't perfect.

"For me, my eyesight is only bad when I have to read small print. As for my immune system, it isn't as bad as when I was growing up. Times like those, I would get fevers that had to have me hospitalized. Though I do get sick occasionally, it's never to that extreme. Even with all those issues, I'm still happy to be born this way." Gilbert explained.

There was a collection of " _Oooh_ "'s from the class. Then one girl raised her hand, grinning widely.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, what type of person are you dating?"

 _Back to this again?_ Gilbert internally rolled his eyes, trying not to sigh aloud. "Let's see… I'm dating a British person, so their accent is always nice to listen to. Especially when they're angry and they start shouting words I don't know the meaning of." He chuckled, smiling warmly. "They can't cook to save their life. I actually caught them cooking one time and, being the type of person I am, stole a scone when they weren't looking. It wasn't outright gross, just had a different and unique flavour. Though I won't volunteer to eat it again, but if they offered, I'd eat it anyways. Because even if it tastes horrible, I'll eat anything they cook."

His little ramble earned him a few dreamy sighs from the girls, apparently the young females enjoying the idea of Gilbert being such a romantic gentleman to his lover.

"How long have you been going out?"

Gilbert took a second to think about this, humming. "Not that long really. Maybe a good few months? Though it seems like ages." He admitted, chuckling softly. "But from the looks of things, I can tell this relationship will last long. And that makes me happy."

"Do you wanna marry them?"

The albino blinked in surprise before his cheeks turned a light, visible pink. He gave a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his head. "You know, I never really thought about it before. I guess it's too soon to tell…"

The teacher, finally deciding to help Gilbert out, spoke up. "Alright! That's enough questions. Let's give Mr. Beilschmidt time to get used to this classroom. You'll have plenty of time to ask him things over the course of a year."

And that was how Gilbert's first day on the job started. To be honest, it went better than he expected. Sure he got flirted with by student and teacher alike, but after he expressed how he was in a happy relationship, most of them backed off. Though the few who were more tenacious didn't seem to take the hint.

Still, Gilbert paid it no mind. After all, he was able to return back to the dorms and snuggle with his darling boyfriend. Arthur was very understanding when Gilbert explained how he felt like his past life and himself were different people. Arthur was also understanding when it came to the fact that Gilbert couldn't outright say he loved him despite loving him in their past lives. All in all, Arthur was a wonderful boyfriend that was completely understanding, even if it did frustrate him a bit.

But Arthur never let it damper their relationship. They both didn't act as if nothing happened, but they didn't bring it up either. They merely let it settle and carried on like they did before Gilbert regained his memories.

They still had yet to have sex even when the tension was still there. Sure they did intimate acts, but they never went all the way. There was no real reason why, it was just because there was never the right time to. Either Arthur would come back to the room with a lot of homework or Gilbert came home late and had things to grade for the teacher. On weekends the two either slept it or went out to dinner.

However, one afternoon when Gilbert was letting himself back into their shared room, he received a call from his father. He was asking if Gilbert would be going back to the house during winter break.

"I don't know if I can, Vati. I'm not worried about school or any of that stuff, but I don't exactly want to leave Arthur by himself during Christmas!" Gilbert whined, pouting slightly.

" _Arthur_?" Gilbert heard quick whispering on the other end of the phone, a voice sounding very much like Romulus. Gilbert's father than spoke, his neutral tone a little sharper than normal. Gilbert winced slightly, noticing the change instantly. It meant his father was annoyed. " _Romulus says that is the name of your boyfriend. Is that true?_ "

"Er… Ja… It's true." He mumbled, setting his satchel down by his desk. "Arthur is my boyfriend."

" _And why is it that I was not the first to hear about this? You introduce him to Romulus and yet you cannot bring him home and introduce him to your father or brother?_ "

Gilbert sighed, tugging at his tie and kicking off his shoes just as Arthur walked into the room. He gave Arthur a grimace, sitting at the edge of his bed.

"I'm sorry, Vati. I know I should've introduced Arthur to you guys first, but remember my first boyfriend? When I introduced him to you, he dumped me the very next day because you intimidated him so badly. He said he couldn't ' _handle the pressure_ '." From the understanding look that dawned on Arthur, Gilbert was able to tell that he understood who Gilbert was talking to.

Gilbert watched Arthur slip off his coat and shoes, tossing his bag on his desk before moving over to Gilbert and climbing behind him to lie on the bed, his hand circling around Gilbert's waist and pulling him to lay down next to Arthur.

" _Are you saying this man who is 19 years of age will be intimidated by me? Have you really picked such a pushover of a man?_ " Came the cold tone.

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that I wanted Romulus to meet him first and sort of act as a pre-test for when you evaluate him. Romulus may not be as intimidating as you, but he's still pretty intense when he wants to be. And if you ask Romulus, I'm sure he'll tell you he approved of Arthur." Gilbert scoffed, closing his eyes when Arthur began running his hand in a soothing manner up and down Gilbert's arm.

There was silence on the other line before some quick, far off sounding whispering. Then Gilbert's father began speaking German in an annoyed, loud tone and Gilbert sighed. He was arguing with Romulus and, since he could hear the quick Italian being rattled off, Romulus was trying to defend himself.

" **Anyways** ," Gilbert cleared his throat, getting back his father's attention. "Like I said, I don't think I'll be able to come for winter vacation."

" _Even if I tell you Elizaveta is visiting with her two daughters? Izabella just turned five and Julianna's second birthday is during the break. Are you sure you don't want to be there?_ "

Gilbert bit his bottom lip, internally cursing. How could he not want to be there? He loved Izabella and he hadn't even met Julianna yet!

Elizaveta was a wild cousin of Gilbert's that married young and had two daughters. Gilbert, when he had first met Izabella, instantly fell in love with her. He had always loved children and the little girl, despite only being a year old when they met, instantly became attached to the albino. But Elizaveta lived in Hungary with her husband, Roderich. So Gilbert didn't see them as often as he would like.

Though Gilbert butted heads with Elizaveta a lot, the two had a strong bond, almost like siblings. They would argue and pick fights with each other, but always walked away with a grin on their faces and more jokes between them. Elizaveta loved that Gilbert didn't treat her like a woman and fought her like he would a man. In turn, Gilbert loved the fact that Elizaveta didn't shun Gilbert when he got overly obnoxious. The fact that she had children had also been a plus.

When Gilbert had been in Germany one summer, he had instantly become Elizaveta's babysitter, seeing as how he was very good with Izabella. Gilbert loved every moment of it and never complained once. It saddened him when he had to leave Germany to go back to school, but Elizaveta would occasionally call to give him updates on the children. And when she had sent him pictures of the small Julianna, Gilbert couldn't wait to hold her.

Gilbert pouted, "Uuugh, you mentioned that on purpose. You know I wouldn't refuse seeing those two."

There was chuckling and Gilbert pouted further. " _I may have said that knowing how you'd react, ja. But even if I had not mentioned them, I would still want you to come. If you're so worried about leaving Arthur at the school, then bring him with you. It'll give you the chance to introduce him, plus you can see Elizaveta's children._ "

 _So that's his plan. He just wants to meet Arthur._ Gilbert chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I'll ask if he wants to go, but don't expect anything, Vati."

Pulling his phone away from his ear, he looked over his shoulder at Arthur. Giving him a smirk, he chuckled and shook his phone a bit.

"So what do ya say? Wanna go to my dad's place for winter vacation and meet my family? I can promise Romulus will be there, so if we need to escape he can distract my father and then we can slip out the window." Gilbert snickered.

Arthur chuckled, leaning forward to capture Gilbert's lips in a small kiss. He pulled away slightly, only enough that when he talked his lips brushed against Gilbert's.

"I wouldn't mind. It'll be fun." He chuckled, placing another quick kiss to Gilbert's lips.

Gilbert hummed, putting the phone back to his ear. "Alright Vati. We'll head up there for winter vacation."

" _Good._ " The man grunted.

He and Gilbert eventually said their goodbyes before Gilbert hung up. He then rolled over and nuzzled Arthur's chest, sighing dramatically.

"You'd better be prepared, my dad is worse than Romulus."

Arthur chuckled, kissing the top of his head. "I think I can handle him."

* * *

"You know, I'm incredibly horny."

Arthur froze in his writing, his body tensing slightly. After a moment passed, he relaxed and continued writing. "That's the nerves, darling. You're just excited and worried about introducing me to your father next week."

Gilbert scowled slightly, "Am not."

"Uh-huh, whatever you say."

The Brit was at his desk doing school work while Gilbert was sitting on an empty space of Arthur's desk. He had unceremoniously taken things off Arthur's desk and placed them onto his, then hopped up on the cleared corner. After staring at Arthur for a long while, he had then opened his mouth and those words fell from his lips.

"I really am horny." Gilbert insisted.

"And I'm a King." Arthur snorted, rolling his eyes.

Red eyes narrowed and Gilbert huffed, "Seriously Arthur! Any other day you'd jump at the chance to do something naughty, but today you're playing the gentleman?"

Arthur smirked up at him, that annoying cocky smirk he always gave Gilbert in the past. From the flash of recognition and annoyance that clouded the albino's eyes, Arthur knew Gilbert remembered the look.

"Why my lovely angel, I've always been a gentleman." He purred.

Gilbert scoffed, "Yeah right, I only see a lewd pirate."

Ignoring that, Arthur simply turned his focus back on his work. "Listen Gilbert, I honestly would love to satisfy your lust, but I have to get this essay done before the week ends. I don't want to have anything to do during the break."

"You can finish it later."

Arthur slowly sighed and frowned at Gilbert. As much as Arthur wanted to indulge Gilbert, he couldn't. Arthur's sexual frustration had grown to the point where, if he and Gilbert got intimate, he'd go all the way. Simply jerking off only fuelled his lust. If Arthur had his way, he'd be buried deep in Gilbert's tight ass without a second thought. But Arthur wouldn't rush Gilbert and so he'd keep himself in check.

"I'm afraid not, love." Arthur sighed.

Gilbert, now growing annoyed, placed a hand on Arthur's papers and shoved them off the desk. He then slid himself in place of those papers, smirking down at Arthur. The emerald-eyed man looked up at his lover with an exasperated look.

"Really, Gilbert?" Arthur sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"The papers can wait, I can't."

It seemed Arthur had to be straight forward with this. So, taking a deep breath, Arthur fixed Gilbert with a look that he hoped conveyed the lust that was slowly brewing beneath the surface.

"Gilbert," Arthur spoke, his voice lowered in a sultry manner. "If I take you up on your horny offer, I promise I won't stop at a blowjob. I will fuck you hard on my desk and won't stop till I'm satisfied."

Gilbert's eyes widened and he stiffened, taken by surprise at Arthur's blatant response.

Arthur, feeling as if that would be the end of it, reached over for the papers Gilbert had tossed to the floor. However, when the albino spoke up, Arthur froze in place.

"That wouldn't be… A bad thing…" Gilbert mumbled.

Arthur looked at him, slowly sitting up straight, papers forgotten. "… Are you sure? I can't promise I'll stop if you get cold feet halfway through."

Gilbert huffed, scowling despite his heavy blush. "I won't back out like a wimp! I want this, Arthur. So you'd better hurry up and-."

The albino never got to finish for Arthur had stood from his chair and smashed his lips against Gilbert's. It only took a moment for Gilbert to relax into the kiss. He moaned, lifting his hands to tangle in Arthur's hair and pull him closer. Gilbert parted his lips and licked at the Brit's bottom lip, taking it into his mouth and tugging slightly. Arthur groaned, opening his mouth and letting Gilbert slip his tongue into his mouth.

The two battled for dominance in the kiss, Gilbert not willing to give it up without a fight. Arthur didn't mind, he was too busy spreading Gilbert's legs and placing himself between them, leaning closer to Gilbert and deepening the kiss.

Pulling back with a wet pop, Gilbert took deep breaths of air while Arthur's lips made a trail down his neck. Gilbert groaned, tilting his head back and exposing more of his neck to Arthur. Growling in appreciation at the display, Arthur continued marking up Gilbert's neck. He made his way down to Gilbert's collar bone, pleased at how it was exposed thanks to Gilbert's low-cut shirt.

The long-sleeved material was barely hanging on Gilbert's shoulders, so it was easy to slip down and expose more delicious pale skin. Arthur let his hands slide up under Gilbert's shirt, the albino shivering at the cold limbs against his burning skin. Yet wherever Arthur's hands touched, warm fire spread until his entire body felt unbearably hot.

Arthur paused and retracted his hands for a moment, taking the end of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Arthur tossed his shirt somewhere behind him, the Brit not caring where it landed. He then set back to devouring Gilbert's mouth, sweet sounds spilling from the albino.

Gilbert ran his hands up Arthur's bare chest and down his back, loving the way he could feel Arthur's muscles quiver under his touch. The albino was enjoying the way Arthur's mouth felt against his burning skin and the way it sparked more fire to flood his system. He let out a small whine, rocking his hips up and grinding himself against Arthur.

This earned a groan from the Brit and in retaliation, he himself grinded down on Gilbert. The two continued to dry hump each other till Gilbert growled and bit Arthur's shoulder. He was getting impatient and his pants were starting to hurt with how constricting they were.

Arthur chuckled at the action, placing a consoling kiss to Gilbert's cheek as he unbuttoned the albino's pants. In a matter of seconds, Arthur had the confining garments removed and tossed over his shoulder. Gilbert's boxers followed the same fate and Arthur leaned back slightly, admiring the view.

"Hurry up." Gilbert growled, resisting the urge to use his shirt to hide his erection. There was no point in being embarrassed now.

"Yes yes, sorry love." Arthur murmured, kissing Gilbert's forehead. He reached over and opened one of the drawers, pulling out strawberry scented lube.

Gilbert raised a brow at the label, snorting. "Really? Strawberries?"

Arthur smirked, squirting a generous amount into his hand. "I recall someone saying they like strawberries. And apparently, it also tastes like strawberries. Care for a lick?"

The albino rolled his eyes, leaning back onto his elbows and spreading his legs further in an inviting manner. "Maybe later, Liebling. Right now I want you to fuck me long and hard."

Gilbert's words went straight to Arthur's cock and it took all of his willpower to keep a cool face. Smirking down at Gilbert, he pressed one finger against the puckered pink entrance presented to him.

"You're a very dangerous foe when you want sex." He chuckled.

Smiling at him innocently, Gilbert shrugged. "What can I say?"

Arthur chuckled, pushing his finger into Gilbert in one swift motion. The albino grunted as Arthur quickly added a second finger. He winced when his lover began scissoring him. Arthur licked his lips, enjoying the sight of Gilbert's flushed face and breathy moans.

Gilbert tried to stifle the sounds by biting the sleeve of his shirt, but even that couldn't muffle all the sounds. Arthur continued thrusting his fingers in and out of Gilbert, searching for that one spot that would make his little rabbit scream. When Gilbert stiffened and tossed his head back, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in a silent scream, Arthur knew he found it.

Arthur abused that bundle of nerves relentlessly, loving the way it turned Gilbert into a shivering, panting mess. Gilbert whimpered, trying to form coherent words and failing miserably. His mind was numb with pleasure and he found himself forgetting how to speak. So instead he settled with clinging to Arthur's shoulders and moaning in unabashed pleasure.

Licking his lips, Arthur trusted three fingers into Gilbert's entrance for a while before pulling them out. He unbuttoned his pants and slipped them, along with his boxers, down enough to pull his swollen member out. Arthur then took the lube and squirted more into his hand, rubbing it along his shaft. Arthur hissed at the cold temperature against his heated flesh, but ignored it in favour of looking at Gilbert's flushed form.

He positioned himself at Gilbert's entrance, pausing. Placing a hand to Gilbert's cheek, he slowly coaxed the albino into looking at him.

"Ready?" He whispered in a husky voice.

Not able to form the words necessary, Gilbert simply relied on nodding his head. That was all Arthur needed before he slowly pushed himself into the warm heat of Gilbert. He groaned at the feeling of being fully sheathed in the albino, taking a moment to relish in the feeling.

Gilbert took deep breaths, thankful Arthur gave him time to adjust. After a few more gulps of air, Gilbert nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss.

"Move." He whispered against his lover's slightly parted lips, gingerly rocking his hips against Arthur's.

Groaning softly, Arthur forced himself to go at a slow, gradual pace. As much as he wanted to drive himself deep into Gilbert at a hard, quick pace, he had to be slow. This was Gilbert's first time after all.

Yet Gilbert had different plans. After he'd gotten used to Arthur sliding in and out at a slow pace, he decided the speed was not to his liking. With an unsatisfied grunt, he bit at Arthur's jawline.

"Faster, Dummkopf." He growled out, liking up the column of Arthur's neck.

Arthur chuckled, tilting his head slightly and letting Gilbert mark up his neck. "Patience, poppet. I don't want to hurt you."

Gilbert scowled, "My patience ran out hours ago! I thought you said you'd fuck me till you're satisfied."

Growling, Arthur stared down at Gilbert with darkened, lust filled eyes. "Be careful what you wish for, darling."

And with that Arthur pulled out till only the tip of his cock was in before snapping his hips and plunging himself deep into Gilbert, striking his prostate without hesitation.

Gilbert tossed his head back and cried out in pleasure as Arthur repeated the action, his pace fast and hard. The desk creaked under the strain as Arthur continued to pound relentlessly into Gilbert.

Licking his lips, Arthur watched Gilbert's reactions with half-lidded eyes. He lowered his head, sucking on Gilbert's Adam's apple and grinding his shaft into Gilbert's prostate.

Choking on a moan, Gilbert dug his nails into Arthur's shoulders and rocked his hips in time with Arthur's trusts. Every sound that spilled from Gilbert's mouth continued to feed Arthur's lust. Even he couldn't prevent the few sounds that escaped him. He bit and sucked at Gilbert's neck and collarbone.

A hand slid up Gilbert's stomach and under his shirt, grasping onto a perked nipple and toying with it while the other hand held Gilbert's hip steady.

"A-Arthur!" Gilbert gasped out, chanting the Brit's name over and over. He whimpered, feeling the pressure building. "I'm close!"

"Me too." Arthur groaned, his pace quickening as he neared his climax.

Pulling his hand down from under Gilbert's shirt, he instead wrapped it around Gilbert's weeping cock. The albino cried out as Arthur began pumping him in time with his trusts. With a few deeper, well angled thrusts, Gilbert came with a violent shudder and a low moan in the back of his throat. Arthur followed his example, burying himself deep in Gilbert before coming. He shuddered, enjoying the way his orgasm wracked his entire body with pleasure.

The two remained there, panting harshly and trying to recover from the intense bout of pleasure. After a while, Arthur eventually pulled out of Gilbert and chuckled at the sight beneath him.

Gilbert was lying limp on his desk, drool sliding down the corner of his mouth and a dazed look in his eyes. His body was flushed and riddled with bite marks, his shirt barely hanging onto his shoulders. His legs were spread and semen was dripping from his limp member, some of the milky white fluid coating Gilbert's shirt. From Gilbert's abused hole seeped out Arthur's semen, the sight of it causing another spike of pleasure to run through Arthur.

He felt proud that he was able to render Gilbert to such a state. The way he seemed vulnerable and ravished was perfect. Arthur drank in the sight and smirked, a possessiveness taking a hold of him. Arthur felt smug that he was the only one who would be able to see Gilbert in this state. That he was the only one allowed to make the albino a victim to pleasure. The thought was exhilarating.

Bending over, Arthur placed a loving kiss on Gilbert's brow, drawing him from his dreamy state. Gilbert hummed, closing his eyes and letting Arthur pepper kisses across his brow. Gilbert jumped slightly when Arthur gathering him in his arms and lifted him bridal style. The Brit then walked them towards the bathroom, humming in a satisfied manner.

Gilbert raised a brow, mildly curious as to why Arthur wasn't ravishing him a second time. "I thought you were going to fuck me till you were satisfied."

Arthur hummed, inclining his head towards the albino slightly. "I was, but then again I don't want to wear you out the first time you have sex."

Snorting, Gilbert gave him an incredulous look. "Do you really think I'm that fragile? I can go for more rounds!"

The Brit chuckled, setting Gilbert's feet on the tile floor and holding his hips to keep the albino stable. "Let's see if you feel that way after a shower." Arthur chuckled, leaning in to capture Gilbert's lips in a deep kiss.

"Is that a challenge?" Gilbert purred, grinning.

"It might be."

Gilbert chuckled, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck and pulling him in for another kiss. "Then challenge accepted. You'd better prepare yourself, Liebling."

"I could say the same thing." And with that, Gilbert and Arthur met in another deep and romantic kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is mega late, I know. One of the reasons is that this is my senior year of high school, so it gets crazy. I'm graduating in four months! But the good news is, is that I got accepted to my first college of choice, so that's good. : Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things. Next to update is the PruAme story xD and guess what? After I finish this fanfic, I'll be hopping to another fandom to write fanfics there too. I'll still write hetalia fanfics, no doubt about it! But I really wanna try my hand at some other fanfics. Mainly a Shizaya fanfic :p wish me luck. This chapter isn't really anything big honestly. Just kinda... establishing? Oh well. Hopefully next chapter is more fun~

* * *

When Arthur woke up a week later, he didn't expect it to be because of something **very** solid landing on his body.

Arthur lurched forward, the air knocking out of his lungs forcefully. Flopping back on the bed, he wheezed slightly and forced his eyes open. Sitting down on his waist was Gilbert, the albino grinning at him.

"Come on! Wake up already! We're driving to my house today! I wanna get there to help my father make dinner." Gilbert grinned, bouncing himself on Arthur and earning another grunt from the blond.

He reached up, grabbing Gilbert's hips and stilling him. "Stop bouncing on me this early or I promise we won't be going anywhere for a few hours."

Gilbert pouted at him but did indeed stop wriggling. Looking down at Arthur from his perch, the albino's pout morphed into a grin. "Pervert. I told you we can't do anything like that for the two weeks we're at my dad's place."

Sadly, it was true. After their first time having sex, Gilbert had been up for a second round. Yet the next morning when he woke up, he was unable to walk without wobbling like a new-born deer. It took most of the day for Gilbert to recover, and even then he was sore. So Gilbert had made Arthur promise that they wouldn't do anything like that for the two weeks they were at his dad's house. After all, who would want their parent to know they were having sex?

Arthur rolled his eyes, drawing small circles with his thumbs onto Gilbert's clothed hips. "I know that. But having you sitting atop me this early in the morning is giving my mind a whole new set of positions we could try."

Gilbert giggled, leaning over and dominating the still half-awake Brit in a slow and sensual kiss. He pulled back, using his hands on either side of Arthur's head to hold his leaning form up. Smirking seductively, Gilbert chuckled.

"We'll have to try them all when we get back. After all, we'll still have at least a few days left of break when we get back." He purred.

Smirking, Arthur lifted his hips and rocked them against Gilbert's rear in a slow, tantalizing motion. "I like the sound of that."

Feeling Arthur's growing arousal against his ass sent a shiver of delight up Gilbert's spine. Yet, as much as he wanted to continue, they had to get ready to leave!

So, knowing it'd probably annoy Arthur, Gilbert gave his nose a small peck and quickly leapt from the bed and towards the suitcases neatly placed against his desk. He had packed his suitcase the night before and had made Arthur do the same so they could be ready when dawn came.

"Anyways, let's get going! If we beat traffic, then it should only take us about an hour to get there." He hummed, nodding his head in satisfaction at his estimation.

Arthur scoffed in mild disbelief, turning on his side and propping his head up with his hand. "You wake me up at bloody 7 in the morning on a Saturday, get me aroused, and then talk about driving for an hour? And now you expect me to just get up? Darling, I'm afraid something is wrong with that sequence of events."

Gilbert sighed, rolling his eyes. "I can't take care of that problem. I know if I do, you'll find some way to trap me in the bed."

The Brit faked an offended gasp, a hand resting over his heart. "I would never!"

Raising a brow, Gilbert put his hands on his hips. "Not in the mood for joking Arthur. I really want to get there early." He huffed, tone serious.

Arthur repressed a sigh and sat up, running a hand through his hair. "Fine, fine. At least let me take a shower."

Slipping into the bathroom with a pair of clothes, Arthur then set about doing his daily routine. After about thirty minutes of showering, Gilbert opened the door. Obviously Arthur had left it unlocked, for he knew his boyfriend would eventually go in and tell him to hurry up.

"You've been in there for thirty minutes now. I'm sure you're clean." Gilbert said impatiently, pouting. He really wanted to see his dad and brother. Not to mention Elizaveta might have arrived already! The idea of seeing her daughters was making it hard for Gilbert to be patient.

To be honest, Arthur was tempted to just stay in the shower longer, but he didn't want to incur Gilbert's wrath. With a sigh he turned off the shower and stepped out, shivering a little at the cold air that hit him.

Gilbert had left the bathroom by then, leaving Arthur to get dressed while he went over their bags.

"Did we forget anything?" He asked offhandedly, not really paying attention as Arthur strolled out of the bathroom.

Arthur chuckled, walking over to kiss the albino's cheek. "We've got everything. Now come on, let's get to the car. Will you be driving?"

Gilbert nodded, grabbing his bags and going to the door. After wrestling it open, the albino went into the hall and waited for his chuckling boyfriend. Arthur locked the door, following Gilbert down the hall and towards where students parked their cars.

After putting their bags in the back and hopping into the vehicle, they were off. Gilbert had instantly started talking about the do's and don'ts of his house, what his father and brother would probably test Arthur on, and what usually happened when his family got together.

"Now we have four dogs, you're not allergic to dogs are you?"

Arthur chuckled, the Brit leaning against the passenger door. "No, I'm not."

"Good, because we have four of them and if you were allergic, that'd be bad. Anyways, the dogs there are Blackie, Berlitz, Aster, and Fritz. Berlitz is a Hovawart and he's a little shy around strangers. But don't worry, he warms up quickly. Blackie is a Dachshund and he loves attention. So he'll probably curl up on your lap if you pet him. Aster is a German Shepard and he's really curious about everything. Though he's super suspicious of strangers. Don't feel bad if he avoids you for a bit. But when he gets used to you, he's full of love.

"Now Fritz, he's a bit older than the other three, so he's calmer than them. He's a Saarloos Wolfdog and he'll look super tough and all, but if you rub him behind the ears he's gonna instantly turn into puddy. He's nicer to strangers than the others. Always has to make a new friend." Gilbert chuckled, smiling warmly as he described his dogs.

Arthur nodded slowly, committing the names and breeds to memory. "Aster, Blackie, Berlitz, and Fritz. Got it."

Gilbert smiled, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "Let's see… Oh right! I forgot to tell you my dad's name! Dummkopf!" He groaned, smacking his forehead.

The Brit sighed at the action, his smile straining slightly. It was obvious Gilbert was beyond nervous. If anything, he looked ready to have a break down. Though, that was to be expected seeing as how he was introducing Arthur to his father.

"My dad's name is weird if you don't know the story behind it. His name is Germania Beilschmidt."

"Germania? Like the old country?"

Gilbert nodded, "Ja. See, my grandpa found out we were direct decedents from the country and so he figured, why not? And named his son Germania. The name fits him really well. My dad is like a warrior, plus he's built like a tank. Pretty much like my brother. They both look the same really. My dad just has longer hair."

Arthur sighed, placing a hand on Gilbert's shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. "Darling, there's no need to be nervous."

Red eyes flickered towards him briefly before turning back to the road. "Nervous? Who said I was nervous? I'm completely fine!"

"No matter how many years it has been and no matter if it was this life or the last, you always rambled and talked quickly when you were nervous." Arthur chuckled warmly.

Gilbert stiffened before he sighed and the tension left his body. "It's just… You're going to be meeting my family. And I really want this to go well…"

Humming, Arthur waited till they stopped at a light before leaning over. He turned Gilbert's face, giving him a slow and meaningful kiss. Pulling away, Arthur smiled warmly at Gilbert.

"Sweetheart, I've waited for so long to be with you again. Do you really think I'd be scared away by something like this? Who do you think I am? I'm Arthur Kirkland, the most fearsome pirate who ever lived." He snickered, placing a quick kiss on Gilbert's lips.

The albino pouted, but his grin quickly replaced the look. Gilbert chuckled, pushing Arthur's face away half-heartedly. "Dummkopf."

Arthur could tell Gilbert appreciated the words. And if anything, his attitude seemed to get better. So, as they continued on driving in a peaceful silence, Arthur was left to his own thoughts.

He could only go off of what Gilbert told him, but even that wasn't enough. Arthur just knew Germania was German, strict, and scared the albino's ex's so bad they broke up with him. If anything, Arthur was preparing for a battle.

The drive drew out and soon Arthur began to notice how the houses started thinning out and there were larger plots of land in between them. Frowning, the Brit glanced at Gilbert.

"Your family doesn't live in the town?"

Gilbert shook his head, "Nope. City life never sit well with my dad. He lives on the outskirts. Close enough to be considered part of the community but far enough that there's lots of room for the dogs to run around."

They passed by a relatively small high school on Arthur's right, the albino pointing to it and grinning. "That was my old high school and that's where Ludwig goes. It requires uniforms, which sucked when I went there. But Ludwig looks mega cute in the uniform! The first time he wore it I took all these pictures. He got super embarrassed at how I was fawning over him."

Arthur chuckled, "Sounds like it was fun. I'd love to see pictures of you in your school uniform. That is, if you have any."

Gilbert paused to think, humming. "I think I have a few."

The two fell into a gentle silence that didn't last for long. Gilbert seemed to have remembered a warning about his family and proceeded to tell Arthur about every possible outcome and how his family was. Arthur could tell Gilbert was nervous, it was pretty obvious with how he continued to ramble. Arthur was positive if he had been driving, Gilbert would be a fidgeting mess in the passenger seat.

Arthur, though looking calm on the outside, was also nervous. Just because he had been a blood thirsty pirate in his past life didn't mean he was in this life. He may have had the memories of his past life, but he didn't have the experiences. For him, meeting Gilbert's family was as close to a battle as he was going to get. He'd either win or lose and to Arthur, losing was not an option.

So when they pulled up to the front of a rather nice two story house with a few cars parked in the front, Arthur was preparing for a battle. Gilbert and Arthur both slipped out of the car and towards the back of it. Gilbert popped open the trunk and the two males got their bags just as the front door opened. Out came three dogs, each varying in sizes.

They stampeded down towards the two and pretty much ignored Arthur, heading straight for the familiar albino. They let out howls and barks of excitement as they barrelled into Gilbert, almost knocking him to the ground. Instantly Gilbert let out his own sounds of excitement, dropping to his knees to hug and kiss each furry mass that demanded his attention.

Arthur watched from the side-lines, chuckling at the sight. Just when he thought he'd have to help Gilbert call off the dogs, a sharp whistle pierced the air. All three pairs of ears perked and their heads turned to the front door where the sound came from.

Arthur and Gilbert both followed their gazes to the man and dog standing in the doorway. It took Arthur a moment to realize this man was Gilbert's father, for he looked so much like Ludwig. At first, Arthur had thought it was the younger sibling.

Germania was a tall man who was well built but slim, almost like Gilbert was. He had long blond hair that reached past his shoulders. As the man drew closer, Arthur could see the simple braid on one side of his head. Arthur could also see that, despite looking very similar to Ludwig, his eyes were in fact a darker blue than his son's.

The man and white wolf-dog stopped in front of Gilbert and Arthur. The three other dogs left Gilbert's side and stood next to Germania, making him look very much like their pack leader.

Germania crossed his arms over his chest as Gilbert stood, the elder German's expression fit into a firm scowl. "Gilbert, how is school?"

Arthur was surprised that was the first thing out of Germania's mouth. He hadn't seen his son since school started and that's what he says first? However, Gilbert didn't seem effected. If anything he grinned widely.

"It's going awesome! I actually go a job as a student teacher at the local High School." He beamed, eagerly awaiting some praise from the man.

If Arthur hadn't been looking closely, he would've missed the small smile pulling at the elder German's lips. Germania's small smile was accompanied by him putting his hand atop Gilbert's head and ruffling the white locks.

"Good work."

Gilbert happily enjoyed the praise, his grin never faltering. Then, just as quickly as it had come, the smile fell and was replaced by a cold look. Germania turned his eyes on Arthur, letting his hand drop from Gilbert's head.

Figuring this was his que to introduce himself, Arthur gave his best gentlemanly smile and offered his hand in greeting.

"Good Afternoon. I'm Arthur Kirkland, Gilbert's boyfriend." He spoke, never breaking eye contact with the blond.

Germania's eyes narrowed slightly, yet he took Arthur's hand and shook it. "Germania Beilschmidt, Gilbert's father."

The tense atmosphere was building just from a simple hand shake. The dogs, being wise, dipped their heads and quickly scurried inside. Arthur and Germania kept their battle of eye contact, even as their hands dropped to remain at their sides.

Gilbert internally sighed, he knew it'd be like this. He just hoped it didn't last the entire trip.

"So, is Elizaveta here yet?" Gilbert asked, making a move to stand in front of Germania and draw his gaze.

Germania's eyes softened slightly when looking at Gilbert. He merely grunted, turning and trudging back towards the door.

"Nein, she says the flight was delayed. They should arrive tomorrow."

Gilbert picked up his luggage and followed his father, Arthur following at a slower pace.

Germania and Gilbert continued to talk even as they entered the house, leaving Arthur the chance to look around and take in the interior of the house. His attention was pulled away from studying the fireplace when Germania paused at the stairs.

"Will he be staying in your room?" Germania directed his question to Gilbert, scowl still in place.

The albino grinned, scooting back to stand next to Arthur and wrapping an arm around Arthur's. "I'd like that, but it's up to you Vati. This is your house after all."

Germania raised a brow, suspicion making his eyes narrow further. The elder German knew something was up when Gilbert was suddenly polite and not at all acting like the obnoxious brat he raised. Still, the German kept quiet on his suspicion, instead grunting and walking past the two.

"That's fine then. But if there are any sounds coming from your room other than snoring or talking, he will sleep outside." Germania threatened, disappearing down a hall.

Gilbert cackled, leading Arthur up the stairs and into his room. The albino dropped his stuff near the bed placed into the far corner of the room, moving to stand in the center of the room and look around.

"Still the same as I left it!" He chuckled, nodding in satisfaction that his room had been left untouched.

Arthur glanced around, taking in the living space that used to belong to his lover. There were a few posters of bands and movies on the walls, a desk with random papers covered in crude drawings, the bed with a chick pattern blanket, and other simple things.

Humming, the Brit placed his things next to Gilbert's. As he stood up straight, Gilbert moved up to Arthur and wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him happily.

"So, what'd you think of my dad?" He grinned, pulling away slightly.

Arthur took a moment to think on his answer. "Hmm, he's rather intimidating. Though from what I've seen, he has a soft spot for you."

That much was obvious even from the short encounter. After all, he was just as overprotective of Gilbert as a father meeting his daughter's boyfriend for the first time. Arthur could guess that anything he did this trip would leave him judged by Gilbert's father. This was going to prove to be the most interesting trip.

But despite the prospect of pissing of Gilbert's father, Arthur couldn't help but feel giddy. After all, this was the first time he'd be interacting with Gilbert's parent. His past life never got to, and Father Gustav didn't count. Gilbert had had no parents back then, plus Arthur really doubted he'd care enough in order to get Gilbert's parent's permission for them to elope. Back then, when Arthur wanted something, he took it. Yet now was different, now the world was different.

Arthur planned to do this right and not take what he wanted when he wanted it. He wasn't a spoiled captain anymore, he was a normal person living a normal life. No piracy or any other sins weighing down his shoulders. No chance that he could die in battle tomorrow or be hung. This time he was a simple University student with nothing to worry about but school, his future, and his boyfriend.

With that in mind, Arthur kissed Gilbert's forehead and smiled down at him. Gilbert returned the smile with a grin, pulling back slightly.

"Anyways, don't worry about him breathing down your neck and expecting you to slip up. Just be yourself, don't put on airs. He'll hate you faster if you pretend to be someone you're not."

Arthur chuckled, "Alright. I'll be sure not to pretend around him."

Gilbert grinned, "Good! Because my dad can smell suspicious behaviour from a mile away! Made getting into trouble as a kid hard…" He added, pouting slightly.

Before Arthur could say anything more, Gilbert was out of his arms and standing near the door. "Well come on! I wanna show you around the house!"

And so that's how Arthur spent most of the first day at Gilbert's house. Gilbert showed him around the entire place, even outside in the backyard and the front yard. They had gone into the kitchen where it seemed Germania was cooking things for dinner. As Gilbert had tried to steal one of the strawberries Germania had put out in order to make a pudding, the albino was quickly chased out of the kitchen by a fuming German threatening to cook him into the next meal.

A little while after that, Germania had Gilbert go pick up Ludwig and Feliciano from school. When Ludwig greeted Arthur, he had been expecting the same type of greeting Germania gave him, but he was once again surprised. Ludwig gave Arthur a pleasant yet strained greeting, one that was far more polite than Germania's.

The car ride from the school to the house was a little awkward. And, as if sensing this awkward air, Feliciano did what he could in order to relieve it. With the help of Gilbert, the two managed to make the ride less awkward and more of a comfortable silence.

When they arrived at the house, Gilbert went to bug his father while Ludwig went to put his stuff away in his room. Feliciano was kind enough to stay with Arthur, making him feel comfortable in the new environment.

They moved into the living room where Germania had previously been trying to read a book. Gilbert had apparently flung himself over the edge of the couch and onto his father, driving the air out of the man while he laid his head on his waist.

Arthur chuckled at the sight, Feliciano smiling warmly as he took a seat in the chair opposite theirs. Arthur sat next to him, watching as Gilbert grinned up at his wheezing father.

When he finally caught his breath, Germania's brows furrowed and he balled his hand into a fist, hitting the top of Gilbert's head. Not hard enough to be considered abuse, but still hard enough to get his annoyance across. Gilbert yelped, rubbing his head and pouting.

"Dummkopf, you're too big to be jumping on me like that." Germania growled, though his tone lacked bite.

He relaxed back into the couch, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Despite his annoyance, Germania couldn't help but smile lightly. It felt nice to have his first born home again. If he was being honest, then he would admit that he did miss Gilbert's loud mouth and obnoxious behaviour. He had been raising the boy for 19 years, how could he not get attached?

Germania frowned, glancing at Arthur from the corner of his eye. He was an accepting father. To him, he didn't care if his sons were gay or if they wanted to be female rather than male. They were his kids and he loved them anyways. He cared about their happiness and their future. So as long as they weren't doing drugs or something illegal and were getting an education, he was fine.

But this was another matter entirely. He knew nothing about Arthur other than the fact that he was trying to take his son away. This wasn't Gilbert's first boyfriend, but he wondered if this would be his last. Something about the way Gilbert acted around him was different than his other boyfriends. With this man, he seemed far more at ease. But he couldn't base this off of the little time he had seen them interact. He'd have almost the whole break to decide if Arthur was a good man or not.

And he wasn't the only one evaluating him. Ludwig was evaluating him in his own way and, hailing all the way from Hungary was Elizaveta. When she heard Gilbert was bringing his boyfriend, she had cackled and pretty much began planning on her own evaluation. Arthur had a full battalion going against him and they wouldn't go down easy. The winter vacation had finally begun.

* * *

Arthur was the type of man who, if needed to, could control himself rather well. His self-control was something he took pride in. After all, he had resisted jumping Gilbert for the longest time. A few weeks without any sex didn't bother him as much as he acted. He wasn't an animal, he could handle not having sex if that's truly what Gilbert wanted. After all, once the break ended, so did their little "abstinence". And when that was over, Gilbert's ass was his.

With that goal in mind, Arthur was able to keep his hands in check when night came and he shared a bed with the albino. And when morning came, Gilbert was already out of the room by the time Arthur woke up. He was downstairs with Ludwig, the two brothers cleaning up the house while Germania went to go fetch Elizaveta and her family from the airport.

"Now brother, please don't pick fights with her when she gets here. It's been a long flight, she'll want to relax." Ludwig said as he put away the utensils needed to sweep.

Gilbert snorted, pulling out the mop and beginning on his task. "You know how it is, Lud. If I'm challenged, there's no way I'm backing down." The albino declared proudly.

Ludwig sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just, please? At least be… Civil for the first hour? At least?"

Arthur watched the exchange with mild amusement, the Brit given the task of cleaning the kitchen table and any other dusty surface.

Sending his brother a small pout, Gilbert groaned. "Ugh, fine! But only because you asked. However, if she starts it first, I won't be held responsible."

That particular conversation ended there, Ludwig knowing that just pushing the matter would amount to nothing. So instead he busied himself cleaning, just as Arthur and Gilbert were doing. The three of them spent a good while finishing the cleaning and, when an hour had passed, they could hear the sound of a car being parked out front. It also helped that the dogs suddenly started barking at the sound of the car engine.

Gilbert, not even trying to usher the dogs out of the way, opened the door in order for him, Arthur, and Ludwig to go out and help bring luggage in. The dogs quickly scrambled out of the house, Fritz being the only one of the small pack that bothered to linger near the doorway.

On the way out, Gilbert ruffled the elder dog's head, Ludwig doing the same. Fritz stared expectantly at Arthur as the Brit closed the door behind him. Chuckling softly, Arthur reached down and pat the dog's head before joining Gilbert in greeting the people climbing out of the car.

First to climb out of the passenger's side was a lovely woman carrying a small toddler that was currently sleeping against her chest. The woman's hair cascaded down her back in caramel coloured waves, her eyes a bright bottle green colour.

The woman was dressed in a light green sundress with a simple cream coloured sash around the waist. A baby bag was thrown over her shoulder, a few animal printed bottles sticking out from the side pockets.

She closed the door with a sandaled foot, glancing at the house and grinning. "It hasn't changed a bit!"

"It hasn't been that long since you've been here." Germania grunted, closing his door after popping open the trunk of the car.

Ludwig, being the dutiful son, went to help his father pull out the luggage.

The side of the car open and out came scampering a small five year old. She had hair like her mother's except up in pigtails and was wearing a cute white t-shirt attached to a small skirt and leggings. Her eyes, as opposed to her mother's green ones, where a gentle lilac.

Her small orbs glanced around the few people lingering near the car before they narrowed at the white haired albino. Locked on to her target, the little girl's face broke into a wide grin and she quickly sprinted at the taller male. Without a moment's hesitation, she launched at him and was instantly scooped up in a small spin followed by a hug.

"Gilbert!" She cried, wrapping her small arms tightly around the albino's neck.

"Izabella!" Gilbert cooed, nuzzling the little girl's cheek. "Mein klein Jäger! You've grown so big!"

The little girl giggled her delight just as her father climbed out of the car after her. His hair was combed neatly except for that one strand that stuck up defiantly. His eyes were a darker hue than his daughters and his hair was a deeper shade of brown, almost rivalling the colour of rich chocolate. The glasses he wore framed his face and gave him an even more refined and elegant look, the beauty mark at the corner of his mouth doing well to boost the elegance that radiated from the man.

To Arthur, he couldn't help but peg this man as someone who'd rather be sipping tea by a fire rather than out in the countryside. He tended to remind Arthur of those rich fat cats he would always steal from back in the past.

The memory brought a humourless grimace to the Brit's face, one he quickly hid when Gilbert turned to him with the little girl. He instead replaced the look with a gentle smile, one that was completely natural and not at all forced. After all, how could he not smile at the sight of his lover holding a small child? The sight practically warmed his heart.

"And this is Arthur, my darling wife." Gilbert snickered, introducing the Brit to the little girl.

Arthur felt his brow twitch and he scowled at the albino half-heartedly. Germania, from where he stood, stiffened visibly. He sent a slightly weary glare towards Gilbert that was mirrored by Ludwig. The look went completely unnoticed by Gilbert, but the woman who Arthur guessed was Elizaveta didn't miss it. She had turned her gaze from Gilbert, to Germania and Ludwig. After a moment of looking at the two, she then turned her eyes on Arthur, giving him an obvious once-over.

Arthur, completely missing the exchange of looks, instead had his focus on Gilbert and Izabella.

Reaching over, Arthur tucked some of Gilbert's hair behind his ear. "I don't think I'm wife material, darling."

"Oh what? I can't wear the pants in the relationship?" Gilbert gave a mock pout, batting his eyelashes.

Arthur smirked, rolling his eyes. "I'm positive we're both wearing the pants in this relationship."

"He's your wife? But he's not a girl!" Izabella stated, utterly confused.

At this Elizaveta walked up, her husband, Roderich, following. "Men can be wives too, Izabella. But I'm pretty sure Gilbert is better suited for the wifely role."

She grinned at Arthur, nodding her head in greeting before offering her hand to shake. "I'm Elizaveta Héderváry and this is my husband, Roderich Edelstein. The little one is Izabella and this small bean is Julianna." Elizaveta explained, introducing her husband and children to the new face.

"Arthur Kirkland," He returned the greeting, managing to hide his surprise at the firm grip the woman gave him. "Pardon me if it's rude to ask, but may I inquire as to why you don't carry your husband's last name?"

Letting go of Arthur's hand, Elizaveta hummed and returned her hand to rubbing small circles in Julianna's back. "No worries! I know it seems weird for me to not share his last name, but I like my family name and he's sweet enough to let me keep it."

As if to reward her husband for his apparent sweet nature, Elizaveta leaned over and placed a happy peck on his cheek. Roderich blushed, clearing his throat and trying to find a way to change the topic.

Turning his eyes on Gilbert, he pursed his lips slightly. "Gilbert, you're looking well. Germania mentioned you getting a job at a high school. Congratulations."

Gilbert grinned, shifting Izabella to his other hip. "Thanks! And what about you? Still doing that music thing with the wand and what not?"

Roderich rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm still a conductor. However I'm currently on break so I can compose a new piano piece."

Waving his hand dismissively, Gilbert's attention was instantly captivated by the little girl in Elizaveta's arms that was starting to wake up.

"Ah! Sie ist so klein!" Gilbert cooed, his expression lighting up instantly.

Elizaveta chuckled, grinning at Gilbert. "I'll let you hold her if you'd like… If…"

Gilbert's gaze instantly hardened into a challenging glare, the albino smirking at the woman who shared an equal look. "If?"

"You beat me in the usual wager. Let's hope you haven't gotten soft since our last one." She snickered.

Smirking at her in a cocky manner only Gilbert could muster, he put one of his hands on his hip, the other still holding Izabella up. "Alright. Just don't cry when you lose."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter is really short and I'm ashamed of that. I didn't know how else to continue it and where I ended it pretty much was the only way that worked. If I didn't end it there, it'd have been too long. So yes, this one is short by a few thousand words ;; I'm sorry. But don't worry, I'll make up for it next chapter by some semi-smut~ So there's that to look forward to. Until then, thanks for reading~

* * *

The occupants of the house all moved outside and waited on the back porch. Gilbert was the first to come out, a muscle shirt on with a simple pair of shirts. Comfortable and easy to move in, just what he needed for this sparring session.

Taking a bit of distance from the porch, Gilbert waited with a cocky grin for Elizaveta to get ready. It only took another minute of waiting before she came out, Izabella scampering out after her.

Elizaveta wore a plain tank top and shorts that cut off above her knees. Her long hair was tied back in a tight pony tail, keeping her hair out of her face. On her hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves, something she wore when she sparred.

Izabella giggled, going over to Germania and hugging his leg. She grinned happily when he bent down and picked her up. Roderich stood next to him, Julianna wide awake in his arms. She stared around with wide eyes, cooing occasionally.

Arthur was on the other side of the porch, Ludwig leaning against the banister with him. Gilbert, ignoring Elizaveta as she joined him on the field, bounced up to Arthur and onto the railing. He grinned, leaning into the Brit's face.

"Try not to faint with my awesome moves, ok?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, holding back a snort. "I'm ready to be blown away."

Elizaveta groaned, already impatient. "Hurry up already!"

Gilbert ignored her, instead leaning closer to Arthur. "Good luck kiss?" He batted his eyelashes, attempting to act cute.

To the side, Ludwig was trying to ignore the entire ordeal. Though just from his instincts, he could tell Germania was glaring in their general direction. Honestly, if he didn't know any better, he'd say Gilbert was doing this on purpose just to get a rile out of their father. Now why would Gilbert go and make trouble like that? Oh right, because he's Gilbert, trouble incarnate.

Arthur, feeling the glare from his right, ignored it as he gave Gilbert a sweet kiss. He smirked at the confident look Gilbert flashed him before the albino hopped off the railing and strolled back over to Elizaveta.

"Alright! Now I can kick your ass."

She snorted, "Brave words, let's see if you can stick to them."

Germania, now having cooled his glare, focused on the two unruly family members. "Alright, rules are the same as always. First to get pinned is the loser. No breaking bones and aiming to cause serious injury. Elizaveta, nothing below the belt area. Gilbert, nothing in the chest area. We don't want a hospital visit again."

"Kick his butt, mommy!" Izabella cheered, pumping a fist into the air and waving it.

"I will, sweetie!" She grinned, cracking her knuckles and getting into a crouching position.

Gilbert's foot slid slowly from under him, bringing him into his own crouching position. He coiled like a spring, his body tensing. Red eyes narrowed into slits and Elizaveta mimicked the expression, her hands clenching into fists that she held in front of her.

Arthur studied Gilbert's entire posture, his mind comparing Gilbert to a snake preparing to strike. The idea seemed to fit rather well, in Arthur's opinion. This fiery albino was, to put it simply, a dozing lion. Still dangerous even when it looked to be relaxed. The thought made Arthur grin, after all, didn't that make him the lion tamer?

"Go!" Germania gave the command and Elizaveta sprung, bringing a fist back and aiming at Gilbert's unprotected face.

His muscles flexed and he was already dodging to the side when Elizaveta swung her fist, barely missing Gilbert. He took a step to the side and twisted, aiming for a jab in her side. Elizaveta had little time to throw herself out of the way before she was hit.

She skidded back, bringing her arms up to block a kick Gilbert aimed at her. Elizaveta used her arms to force Gilbert's leg back, wasting no time in launching herself at his waist.

Gilbert stumbled slightly but dug his heels into the ground, refusing to fall backwards. He leaned forward and stuck his foot out, catching the back of Elizaveta's and knocking hers out from under her. She let out a mild gasp as she suddenly fell back, Gilbert using his weight to carry her to the ground.

Elizaveta used the hold she had around Gilbert's waist to twist them and force the both of them to fall on their sides. Before Gilbert could move to pin her, she managed to get one hand free as Gilbert lifted himself onto his hands.

With a resounding crack, Elizaveta smashed her elbow into Gilbert's cheek. He was flung from her and rolled a bit before stopping. The albino groaned for a minute before propping himself on his elbow and glaring darkly at the woman lying a few feet from him. There was a small trail of blood seeping from the corner of Gilbert's mouth. Apparently Gilbert had bitten the inside of his cheek on accident thanks to Elizaveta's strike.

"The fuck, Liz!? That hurt!"

"It was supposed to!" She snapped.

As the two yelled at each other at the excessive force she used, Arthur turned to glance at Ludwig.

"Do their sparring always get like this?"

Ludwig shrugged, his smile more of a grimace than anything. "Mostly. Gilbert doesn't hold back against Elizaveta and he expects the same from her. Though if their sparring does get too violent, my father steps in."

"Does your father spar?"

Nodding his head, Ludwig watched as Gilbert and Elizaveta went back at it, this time Gilbert landing a few punches and Elizaveta returning the favour. "Ja, he spars. Either with me or Gilbert. But even then he holds back. Gilbert and I never mention it since, if our dad did go all out, we'd lose without a doubt. The only one he takes seriously in a fight is Romulus."

"I see…" Arthur hummed, turning his attention back to the fight.

Gilbert was just dodging a kick aimed at his back, the albino choosing to tuck and roll out of the way. He instantly jumped up, turning around and bringing his hands up to defend a punch. He bent his legs slightly and clenched one of his hands before snapping it into an uppercut.

From the sides, Izabella let out a cry in alarm when Elizaveta stumbled back. Roderich let out a choked sound and looked ready to faint, Arthur merely raised a brow in interest at the blow, and Ludwig just shook his head slowly.

With eyes blazing, Elizaveta wiped her mouth and glared. Quickly shooting forward, she dodged a fist aimed at her before snatching out and grabbing Gilbert's shirt, slamming their heads together in a fierce head-butt that had Arthur and Ludwig wincing from the sound.

"Are you sure this is sparring?" Arthur couldn't help asking. To him, it seemed more like an actual fight than a " _friendly_ " spar.

Ludwig grunted, looking as if he wanted to step in. "She barely missed his nose. That could've broken it." Leaning slightly as to see his father, he voiced his concerns about the "sparring" and how it was slowly getting out of hand.

Germania only gave a hum to signify that he was heard. Other than that, he did nothing. The elder German merely focused on the fight with sharp, calculated eyes. He could already tell this fight was about to end the moment Gilbert shot out a fist and Elizaveta caught it.

Digging her heels into the ground, she gripped Gilbert's shirt again, this time with one hand, the other coiling around his arm. Using her momentum and grip, Elizaveta flipped Gilbert over her shoulder and onto the ground. Gilbert's breath was knocked out of his lungs when his back connected with the grassy floor, a harsh wheeze wracking his frame.

Elizaveta, still gripping his arm, placed a foot on his chest. She kept his arm in a hold that left him immobile, the albino having to struggle in order to remove the foot off his chest.

"Pinned!" She declared, grinning in triumph.

Germania, nodding his assent, chose then to speak up. "Elizaveta wins."

Gilbert took in a harsh breath, choking out his words. "You cheat! That was my move!" His sentence was broken up by coughing.

When the triumphant woman let go of Gilbert, the albino moved to his side so he could get his breathing back under control. Gilbert had experience getting his breath knocked out of him, so he knew how to handle it, thankfully.

Elizaveta grinned down at him, "You did use it on me last time, so I used it on you this time." Placing her hands on her hips she grinned down at him. "I win, so that means you have to do something I ask."

Gilbert scowled at her just as the viewers decided to start heading over to them. Roderich had remained as white as a sheet and his mouth was twisted into a tight frown. Every time Elizaveta sparred, he always fell silent and got pale. That was to be expected, his wife was fighting tough men.

"What do you want?" Gilbert huffed, scowling and rubbing his aching chest.

The delighted grin Elizaveta sent him made Gilbert rather suspicious. Holding out her hand to him, she waited for Gilbert to grasp it before speaking.

"I want you to take care of the girls for me tomorrow night while the adults go out!"

Gilbert, standing and dusting himself off, raised a brow. "Adults? As in you and Roderich?"

Grinning, she pointed to the blond father of two. "And Germania."

Said German narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Excuse me?"

Elizaveta ignored him, keeping her focus on Gilbert. "So, what do you say?"

Gilbert took a moment to think it over before he shrugged, grinning. "I'd have done it even if you hadn't won."

She chuckled looping an arm over Gilbert's shoulders and bringing him in a one-armed hug. "That's the spirit!"

Gilbert chuckled, returning the embrace before letting Elizaveta go and watching her move to pick up Izabella, leaning over and kissing Roderich's pale cheek when he got close enough.

Arthur made his way over to Gilbert, placing a kiss to his forehead and humming, slipping a finger under his chin and lifting his face up. Gilbert chuckled, smiling up at Arthur as the brit inspected his face. Gilbert was expecting a kiss, but he was surprised when a finger poked at his aching cheek.

Jumping with a small yelp, Gilbert scowled at Arthur and pulled the offending hand away from his face.

"That's going to bruise." Arthur chuckled, earning a pout from Gilbert.

"No duh," Gilbert scowled, lifting his arms up and wrapping them around Arthur's neck. "You gonna help me babysit tomorrow?"

Placing a gentle kiss on the red part of Gilbert's forehead, Arthur's arms settled comfortably on Gilbert's hips and he smiled, "It sounds like it'd be fun."

Grinning, Gilbert pulled out of his embrace, catching Arthur's wrist and pulling him towards the house. "Good! I wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyways."

With a cheeky grin, Gilbert led Arthur into the house, Arthur closing the screen door behind him.

* * *

The next day was rather relaxing, the giggles of children and the barking of dogs echoing around the house. Around noon, Arthur was lying in the living room reading one of the few books he brought with him. Ludwig had left for Feli's house, something about a project for break. Germania, Elizaveta, and Roderich were all in the kitchen, chatting over something while Julianna slept. Izabella had gotten Gilbert to play a game with her and the dogs outside, the two of them having been outside for almost an hour.

As if on cue, Gilbert opened the back door and rushed in, glancing around as he moved into the living room. Noticing Arthur lying on the couch, he quickly climbed over the edge and landed so his knees were on either side of the Brit.

Arthur paused in his reading, lowering the book so it was resting open against his chest. Quirking a thick brow at the albino, he stared at the wide grin plastered to his lover's face.

"You busy?" Gilbert asked, his tone a little too " _casual_ ".

Still a little suspicious, Arthur answered the other. "Not really, why?"

At his answer, Gilbert plucked the book off of Arthur's chest and deposited it on the floor, shifting so he was lying down on Arthur's chest.

"Come outside and play a game with me and Bell, please?"

Arthur held back a sigh, a small smile tugging up the corner of his mouth. "What game?"

Gilbert flexed his entire body before relaxing in a heavy sigh. "Well, Bell and I were playing a game of Knights and Princesses. She wanted to be the knight and have the dogs be her soldiers, so I was left being the princess."

"And am I to be…?" Arthur assumed he'd be the prince, but what came out of that lovely mouth wasn't anything like that.

"The dragon that kidnaps the princess." Gilbert grinned.

Arthur raised a brow, "Dragon? I'd much rather prefer to stick with being a pirate, thank you very much."

Gilbert pouted, pushing at Arthur's chest. "Dragon or pirate, doesn't matter! Just come play with us."

A grin pulled at Arthur's mouth, "Can I get bribed?"

Gilbert groaned as if it was a chore, though not at all trying to hide his smirk. Leaning down over Arthur, he let his lips lazily mould over Arthur's.

The kiss was languid, Gilbert and Arthur acting as if they had all the time in the world. When it was done, Gilbert slowly extracted himself from the kiss, smirking down at Arthur. He waited patiently for a response, receiving a sigh followed by an eye-roll not a moment after.

Gilbert grinned in triumph, climbing off of Arthur's body and moving to the back door. "Hurry up! Don't keep your princess waiting!"

Arthur chuckled, picking his book up and putting it on the coffee table before following Gilbert outside. The three of them spent a good portion of the day outside, playing in the grass and running around. Occasionally one of the parents would poke their head out in order to check up on them, but other than that they were left to their own devices. The only times they went back inside were to drink water, eat a quick lunch, then rest a bit before going back out.

Their game mostly consisted of Arthur playing as the bad pirate that kidnapped Gilbert, the princess. Then he had to run around and keep Gilbert from Izabella. She only won if she was able to tag Arthur, the Brit managing to keep the game fun as he twisted from her grasp. Every now and again he'd slow down as to allow her the chance to catch him, completely under the guise that Arthur had actually slipped up. She never caught on that Arthur let her win, but that was the whole point.

Gilbert laughed merrily from Arthur's arms, his darling lover switching up how he carried the white-haired male. Sometimes it was over the shoulder, other times it was bridal style. Either way, all three of them were having loads of fun.

Eventually Arthur collapsed on the grassy ground, Aster trotting over to the man. The dog stuck his muzzle in Arthur's face, sniffing him curiously. Happy to find Arthur was ok, Aster gave a happy bark and turned, prancing over to Gilbert and the other dogs. He nuzzled Blackie while Izabella pat his back, her and Gilbert heading over to Arthur.

"That's enough for me. I honestly have no more strength." Arthur panted, letting his eyes close as he tried to regain his breath.

Gilbert snorted, sitting next to Arthur and pulling Izabella into his lap, the girl having mud and grass stains on her clothes. Some of those stains were also on parts of her body, Gilbert and Arthur mirroring the messy look. She giggled at Arthur's state, grinning cheekily at him.

"I'm actually surprised you lasted that long. It can't be easy carrying me and dodging grabs like that." Gilbert chuckled.

Arthur hummed in response, "I may not be feeling the strain now, but I will."

Izabella laughed, patting Arthur's stomach with a little too much force. "You make a very good pirate! You sounded like one too."

While they played, Arthur had figured he might as well act the part. So it was no surprise that he started speaking like he did when he was out at sea all those centuries ago. Though, it was watered down a bit since Izabella was a child and Arthur wasn't too keen on swearing in her presence.

"It was quite the surprise," Gilbert hummed, quickly covering Izabella's ears so she couldn't hear what the albino whispered to Arthur. "And quite the turn-on too. I wouldn't mind hearing it again, though in a more… Private setting."

At this Arthur's eyes snapped open, green emeralds regarding Gilbert curiously. Gilbert winked, removing his hands off of Izabella's ears. She blinked, her brows furrowing in suspicion. Casting a glare up at Gilbert, she pouted.

"What were you talking about?"

Gilbert hummed innocently, smiling sweetly. "Nothing you need to worry about."

She huffed, scrunching up her nose at being left out of the conversation. Yet before she could inquire more, the back door opened and Elizaveta leaned against the doorframe.

"Alright kiddies, back inside! Time to eat and get ready for bed." She called, getting the attention of the three.

The sun had already begun to set, casting the surrounding area in a gentle orange glow. Izabella grinned at the sight of her mom, instantly climbing from Gilbert's lap and sprinting towards her. The girl slowed to a small trot when she entered the house, Elizaveta glancing at the two males still sitting on the grass before turning and going inside, closing the door after her.

Gilbert let out a huge sigh, stretching his back before looking down at Arthur. "Well I guess we should be heading inside."

Leaning over Arthur, Gilbert placed a slow, casual kiss to his lips before standing up happily. He grinned down at Arthur, holding out a hand to help the Brit to his feet. Tangling their fingers together, Gilbert and Arthur heading to the house at a sluggish pace.

"You know I plan on using that titbit of information in the near future." Arthur hummed, tone completely casual.

Gilbert snorted, swinging his and Arthur's hands between them. "I knew you would, that's why I said it. I actually look forward to it. And… You know…" He moved so he was in front of Arthur, stopping the blonde's advances towards the house. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, leaning some of his weight on the other.

"Once the adults are all gone and the kids are asleep, we could go take a shower. I wash your back, you wash mine?" Gilbert practically purred.

Arthur smirked, regarding his lover with a raised brow. "What about your brother?"

At this Gilbert grinned, "Staying at Romulus' house for the night. He and Feli have a project to do over the break. He wants to manage his time and get it done early since Feli has work and, if they wait till later, Feli will most likely find an excuse to put it off longer."

Arthur nodded, "Smart move. Though, what happened to not doing anything sexual while at your dad's house?"

Gilbert's lips formed a small pout before that sly look was back. "Well I was thinking of letting _some_ acts slide if you promise not to put it in or leave bite marks I can't cover up."

Chuckling, Arthur leaned down till his and Gilbert's foreheads were touching. "Sounds very tempting, but you'll have to keep quiet though. After all, there will be kids sleeping. Think you can do that?"

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

Arthur hummed, tilting his head to the side. "Perhaps."

"Well, then I accept your challenge, brave pirate." Gilbert's Cheshire grin widened. "I'll be sure to make you cum first."

Arthur's smirk turned predatory, the Brit brushing his lips against Gilbert's. "We'll see, fair priest. We'll see."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Aaahahaha finals hurts. And school is almost over. Hopefully I can start posting regularly. Tbh I missed writing. I kept losing inspiration uxu I'm trying hard to keep at it though. Hopefully my writing doesn't start degrading. I am disappointed in the smut of this chapter... Maybe I'll write the good stuff in the next chapter. I don't wanna spend too much time at Germania's place. I love writing about him, but I really want to get this story to where it needs to be. To do that I need to cut A LOT of what I had planned. It sounds crappy, but that's just what I have to do. I don't want this fanfic to go on for too long. I love it, but if it gets too long, it starts getting harder and harder to write. Currently it's at a stalemate. There is, in my opinion, nothing going on. I dunno about you, but it's making me hard to keep an interest in it. I know what you're thinking. "You're the writer, you should change it so that it gives you interest." But if I do that, it messes with the flow of the story. I can't time skip 3 years into the future. It misses too much. But I can't exactly go over each and every day. It gets boring for me and I know it gets boring for my readers. This isn't that kind of story. It's a sequel. Honestly, I don't think I can keep up the pace I'm going at. I'm not dropping the story, god no. But if I'm being honest, I think this story has AT MOST 5 more chapters. That puts it at 15. It's hard to keep writing when literally my plot has run dry. I'm trying to figure out what I can do from here, but it's hard. I'm just one person. I plan it myself, I write it myself, and I edit it myself. It's not easy when I have to edit 20-30 pages while also trying to keep up with school. I can't post as often as I'd like. It upsets me, but I don't know about getting a Beta. Every time I've tried to get someone to edit for me, they literally try to destroy my work to fit what they'd like. Either that or they don't even edit it for weeks and, because they delay it for so long, I end up losing inspiration for the writing. That's what happened with a previous fanfic I wanted to post. My editor bailed and I stopped wanting to write it. So... Sorry it takes so long and sorry if I'm starting to lose inspiration. I'm trying to keep it together. I want to see this out strong. I want to end it in the way I have planned. I just hope it doesn't go crazy. Tell me, would you guys mind time skips? Maybe ones that are months long? Because I'm getting nowhere going day by day. I could do week time skips, but even I don't think it's long enough to get the ball rolling again. I'd like to hear feedback on this little topic along with feedback on this chapter, if you don't mind. It'd be a load of help. On another note, I looked up quite a few sea shanties for this chapter. Well, till next time~

* * *

When night fell and the adults left, it was only a matter of time before the two little girls also turned in for the night. This left Gilbert and Arthur with quite a bit of free time. And, as promised, the two of them were currently in the upstairs bathroom. Gilbert was sitting on the marble counter, Arthur settled between his legs as they shared gentle, languid kisses.

Arthur's hands slid up Gilbert's unclothed legs, his fingertips brushing along the edge of Gilbert's boxers. The albino gasped lightly, pulling away from Arthur till he could look at his lover in the face.

"So, how do we wanna do this?" He murmured, running his fingers through the blond locks at the base of Arthur's neck.

Humming, Arthur leaned forward and began laying small kisses along Gilbert's cheek and jaw. "Well," He spoke between kisses, "I would very much like to ravish you all night. However, I realize that the children could wake up at any time, so I guess we can't go as slow as I'd like."

Gilbert giggled, "Very true. And you promised to not go all the way."

Arthur let out a small groan, his head dropping to Gilbert's shoulder. "Fuck… This is going to test my patience."

A sly smile pulled at Gilbert's lips and the albino slowly pushed at Arthur's shoulders, making room between the two of them. He stood, quickly stripping himself of his shirt and dropping it to the floor.

"Hurry up and undress," Gilbert hummed, tugging off Arthur's shirt. "I want to try something."

Arthur's brow lifted in a questioning manner. "Try something? What, are we experimenting now?"

Gilbert huffed, scowling at him while he stood back and let Arthur shimmy his way out of his trousers. Gilbert pulled off his own boxers, stepping into the shower. Holding out his hand in a beckoning manner, he smirked at Arthur.

"Well? Hurry up before I decide to change my mind."

Arthur rolled his eyes and cast off the remainder of his clothes, stepping into the shower as Gilbert closed the frosted glass door. He then turned and fiddled with the shower dials, getting a warm spray to cast down on them, soaking Gilbert's hair since he was already directly under the spray.

Turning around, Gilbert slid up close to Arthur, placing his hands on Arthur's abdomen and sliding them slowly up past his chest until they twined around his neck.

"So tell me, my darling pirate, how would you like it if I gave you some service?" He purred, leaning close till his lips ghosted over Arthur's.

Arthur smirked, his hands coming up to rest on Gilbert's slim waist. "I very much like the idea. Though clarify, will you be servicing me with this beautiful mouth of yours?"

The Brit's hand trailed up to cup Gilbert's cheek, his thumb rubbing along Gilbert's bottom lip. Those pink petals parted and Gilbert's tongue darted out, licking at Arthur's thumb in a teasing manner before retreating back into his mouth.

Arthur had half a mind to follow Gilbert's tongue with his own, but he restrained himself in order to hear what the other had to say.

Chuckling, the albino smirked haughtily at Arthur. "I just might."

Gilbert leaned forward, connecting his lips to Arthur's and starting off with a sensual and deep kiss. His tongue slid from his mouth and clashed with Arthur's, the two quickly fighting over dominance in the kiss.

Before his mind could grow clouded from the lustful kiss, Gilbert broke away and instead focused on laying pecks down Arthur's neck. He was mindful enough not to leave marks where one could see them. Instead, he made marks where Arthur's shirts could cover them; mainly around Arthur's collar bone.

The albino's lips dropped lower, peppering sweet kisses down Arthur's chest and over his stomach. All the while Arthur's eyes followed Gilbert's movements with a hungry desire. As Gilbert slowly lowered himself to his knees, Arthur knew what was coming next.

Gilbert tentatively took Arthur's member in his hands, frowning slightly as he thought of how he was going to go about this. Despite not having done this before, Gilbert was more than willing to try. He wanted to do something for Arthur; plus, he couldn't deny that he was curious.

And so, with that in mind, Gilbert slowly slid his tongue along the head of Arthur's shaft. After lapping at it a few more times and getting a taste for it, Gilbert's mouth enveloped the tip, giving a few experimental sucks.

Arthur let out a strained sigh as those lips continued to lower themselves onto Arthur's hardened member. As much as he wanted to get more of that wet heat around him, he stilled his hips. Gilbert was inexperienced in giving head, it'd be a terrible experience if Arthur did just that. So, Arthur instead tangled a hand in Gilbert's hair, eyes never leaving the kiss swollen lips that slid up and down his cock.

Gilbert lifted his lips off of Arthur's cock, licking up the excess precum before going back to sucking at the tip. His eyes flickered up and locked with Arthur's. The sight of Arthur's flushed face and half-lidded eyes swirling with lust went straight to Gilbert's own hardening member.

Gilbert moaned at the sight, the vibrations sending pleasant tingles through Arthur. The Brit's teeth sunk into his bottom lip as Gilbert began taking more of his shaft in.

"Fuck… Gil." Arthur breathed out, the grip he had on Gilbert's hair tightening slightly.

Gilbert wasn't doing too badly for his first time of giving someone a blow job. Yet his own aching cock was soon getting too hard to ignore. One of his hands slid down towards his leaking member, wrapping around it and beginning to stroke it.

The muffled moans that spilled from Gilbert only managed to arouse Arthur more. He too couldn't hold back the sounds of pleasure Gilbert brought from him. The sight of Gilbert sucking him off made it hard for Arthur to keep control. After all, here was his beautiful lover, down on his knees, water glistening on his pale form, with his mouth wrapped around Arthur's cock. The sight was forever going to be burned into Arthur's mind, something he was not at all against.

Arthur gently pulled on Gilbert's hair, coaxing him to look up.

"Nn… That's quite enough, love." He panted, arms sliding around Gilbert's waist as the albino stood.

Gilbert licked his lips, hands resting on Arthur's chest. "Did I do good?"

Grinning, Arthur gave his lover a deep kiss, pulling away and cupping his cheek with one hand. "You did beautifully. Though I had to stop you before you pushed my limits. I'm afraid that if I had cum on your pretty little face, I'd want to go all the way."

Gilbert nodded slowly, smirking confidently at Arthur. "Alright, so you stopped me. Now what do you have planned, hm?"

It was Gilbert's turn to be pushed up against the tiled wall, not that he was complaining. Instantly Arthur's mouth was on his, the two eagerly drinking in the taste of the other. Moans spilled between them. Who they came from was unknown and frankly, the two didn't care. Their only focus was on getting as close as they could, eliminating any and all space between them.

Gilbert's hands found themselves perched on Arthur's shoulders, nails digging into the skin and eliciting a sweet pain that had the Brit growling lightly against his lips. Arthur pulled at Gilbert's bottom lip, trailing small bites from the bruising buds towards his neck. He paused at his collar bone, his tongue licking up the water droplets running down.

"Here's fine, right?" Arthur asked, kissing along Gilbert's chest.

Blinking the lust-induced fog from his brain, Gilbert's brows creased as he tried to decipher what Arthur meant. Arthur, glancing up at him, chuckled as his tongue brushed one of Gilbert's nipples.

"To leave a mark, love. Is this low enough?" He chuckled, hands sliding up and down Gilbert's sides, thumbs occasionally rubbing into the skin.

Gilbert nodded, pushing some of his wet bangs out of his face. "Ja, there is fine."

Now that he had confirmation, Arthur wasted no time in marking up Gilbert's chest. New moans and sighs of pleasure fell from Gilbert's mouth as his chest was fondled by Arthur's lips and hands. While one hand played with Gilbert's nipple, the other trailed down till it was ghosting over the albino's aching member.

"Mmm… Arthur please." Gilbert pulled Arthur's mouth up so that they could share a deep, desperate kiss. "No more teasing."

Arthur licked his lips, nodding his head. "Yeah, you're right. I can tease you all I want when we're back at the dorms."

Kissing the albino's flushed cheek, Arthur cupped Gilbert's hands and led them down to their members. "Hold them for me like this, love."

Gilbert nodded, head moving to suck and bite at Arthur's collar bone, being mindful to avoid areas his shirts couldn't cover. As Gilbert gripped their weeping cocks firmly, Arthur began rocking his hips against Gilbert's. This created a delicious amount of friction and soon the shower was filled with pants and groans, the occasional whisper of a name here and there.

"Nnn, damn it." Gilbert growled, biting Arthur's ear and tugging on it.

Arthur hissed, his hips faltering in their rhythm for a moment before they once again picked up the pace.

"When we… Nnn… Get back to the dorms," Gilbert groaned hotly in Arthur's ear. "I want you to fuck me long and hard."

Arthur let out a breathy chuckle, pulling his head back to smirk at Gilbert. "Yes, sir." He practically purred, leaning in and capturing his lover's lips in another passionate bout of kissing.

It wasn't long before the two moaning males began to feel the peak of their climax approaching. Arthur growled low in his throat as he came from Gilbert biting into his shoulder. Gilbert shuddered, finding his release not a moment after.

They both gasped for air, Gilbert hands falling from their limp cocks. He kissed at the deep bite mark on Arthur's shoulder, mumbling out a husky " _sorry_ ". Arthur kissed the side of his head, pulling him and Gilbert further under the spray of the water. There he and Gilbert both cleaned up and were out of the shower in a few short minutes.

Gilbert hummed, "Though that was satisfying, I'm still craving more."

Arthur rolled his eyes, slipping on a fresh set of boxers and sweats. He pulled on a white t-shirt and then used a towel to dry his hair.

"Keep patient, poppet. If I can hold out, so can you."

The albino pouted, grumbling to himself as he pulled on his own sleepwear. The two opened the bathroom door, letting the steam from their shower air out. Just as they were getting ready to head back to their room, they could hear the distinct cries from Julianna.

Gilbert hummed, patting Arthur's chest and moving towards the bedroom she was sleeping in. "You know, we should stay in the same room as them. That way we won't have to take so long in getting up if Julianna starts crying."

Arthur nodded, following after Gilbert. "Alright. Do you think Elizaveta or Roderich would mind?"

"Well they did ask us to babysit. I'm sure they won't mind too much. If anything, they'd be too smashed to care. Though Roderich will probably be the one driving home. So he can wake us up when they get here." Gilbert grinned at his lover over his shoulder, opening the door and quickly tending to the baby.

She didn't cry for long once Gilbert started humming and rubbing her back in a soothing manner. While Gilbert handled Julianna, Arthur sat on the bed Izabella was sprawled over. She was snoring softly, completely unaware that her sister had been crying.

Arthur's emerald eyes flickered up to Gilbert, watching as he expertly handled the baby. It wasn't long before she was once again sleeping, soothed back into slumber by Gilbert's voice. The sight made Arthur's heart swell in a pleasant way, his expression softening considerably.

"You know…" Gilbert whispered so softly Arthur had almost not heard him. The albino set the sleeping child back in her crib, turning back to Arthur and smiling shyly at him. "Sometime in the future… Maybe we could…"

At his hesitance, Arthur held out a hand that the albino took. He and Arthur both settled in the bed, Izabella nestled between the two of them.

"Maybe we could… Adopt?" Gilbert mumbled, his eyes flickering from Izabella's sleeping face up to Arthur's.

Arthur blinked, honestly surprised at the question. But as it sunk in, he smiled warmly and reached out, brushing his fingers over Gilbert's cheek.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea…" He murmured, heart clenching with unnameable emotions.

The grin Gilbert gave him was breath taking. It was one mixed between relief and utter adoration. Arthur knew this was what he wanted. To start a family with Gilbert. To have now what he couldn't have back then. He'd make sure of it. He would make a life for him and Gilbert. And maybe even their future children.

Gilbert tilted his head, kissing Arthur's inner wrist. "Good night, Liebling."

"Night, Gilbert." Arthur whispered, his hand moving to rest on Gilbert's waist while also lying protectively over Izabella.

As Arthur slowly drifted off to sleep, the warmth of the small body snuggled between him and Gilbert couldn't help but make Arthur think, is this what it'll feel like in the future? When he and Gilbert adopt a child, will they sleep just like this? With their newest family member sleeping peacefully between them? It was a tantalizing idea, one that Arthur couldn't help but dream about that night.

* * *

"Artie, wake up!"

Arthur gave a mildly unhappy groan when he felt something tap his cheek. He rolled from his side onto his back, thick brows creasing at being disturbed from his sleep.

"Artie! Come on, Gil said to get up!" Came the whine again.

There was the sound of the door opening and a chuckle, but Arthur could care less. He was trying to catch the remaining fragments of his dream. It had been more of a memory with a dream thrown into it. Mainly consisting of him being a pirate and Gilbert being a siren of the sea. It was easy to tell where the memory ended and the dream began.

"He still won't get up?"

"No! And I hit his face and everything!" Arthur could practically hear the pout in the young voice.

The other person hummed, footsteps drawing them closer. "I'll handle waking him up then. You go and wait at the table for breakfast."

"M'kay!"

Silence once again fell when the quick pitter patter of feet left. Arthur was getting closer to falling back asleep until there was a shift in the bed and a firm weight settled on his lap.

With an unhappy groan, Arthur scowled, peeling open one eye in order to glare at the smirking albino situated atop him. Gilbert snickered, leaning over Arthur and kissing the furrow between his brows.

"Don't give me that look, Lieb. I gave you enough time to wake up on your own."

Arthur scowled, "I'd have preferred waking up in a much sweeter way."

Gilbert leaned back, rolling his eyes. "I'll remember that next time."

The Brit huffed, closing his eyes and letting his entire body go lax. "You're such an ass."

The grin that pulled at Gilbert's lips was every meaning of the word "teasing". He leaned forward, settling his chest on Arthur's so that his rear was up in the air.

"That may true, but I know for a fact you like my ass." Gilbert purred.

Arthur opened his eyes, a brow raising at Gilbert's haughty tone. He lifted a hand from under the covers and returned Gilbert's smirk before smacking a hand on the albino's pert ass. Straightening up with a yelp, Gilbert glared down at Arthur as a blush blossomed over his cheeks.

The cocky former pirate chuckled, tilting his head to the side as if to catch a glimpse of Gilbert's rear. "That I do…"

Arthur's vision was cut off as a pillow was pinned to his face, said pillow smacking him a few times before the albino eventually left it there, climbing off of Arthur and moving towards the door.

"Hurry up and come get breakfast or I'm giving it to the dogs."

Removing the pillow, Arthur chuckled as he looked at his still blushing lover. Gilbert scowled at him, though this time with less bite. Sitting up, Arthur made his way off the bed and towards the albino. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to settle the golden locks that Gilbert's beating had tousled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get your knickers in a twist." He grinned cheekily, leaning down to place a swift kiss to the side of Gilbert's temple before moving around him and out of the room.

Gilbert huffed, following Arthur into the kitchen where Izabella was munching on some bread and cheese, the meat on her plate cut up into small pieces for her. Julianna was in her high chair, waiting for food with a firm pout on her face. Roderich was there too, making Julianna's food while also nursing a cup of coffee.

Arthur spoke a greeting to the Austrian male when he handed Arthur a cup of coffee. "Have fun last night?"

Roderich sighed through his nose, rubbing his brows. "It's never a fun experience when this family gets together and drinks."

Arthur looked at Gilbert for more clarification. Gilbert chuckled, leaning on the island counter and grinning. "We're all some type of drunk. Elizaveta is a happy, clingy drunk. She'll cling to anyone she can get her hands on and start talking about every little thing that makes her happy. She'll say anything and everything, no matter how embarrassing. The level of embarrassment depends on how much she had to drink."

At this, Roderich let out another small groan. "She drank just as much as she usually does when Germania is here. Drinking contests between this family is as common as winter."

Arthur snorted at the analogy, focusing back on Gilbert when he began speaking again. "Romulus is quite the touchy drunk. He clings to my dad and really, he can pretty much dance on the line of "friendly" and "I plan to take you behind the bar and screw your brains out". Though for as long as I've known him, he never gets drunk around other people. The only person I've known him to ever get drunk around is my dad."

"And because of that, he's always clinging to Germania. I had to keep stop him from committing some kind of scandalous act in the middle of an open bar." Roderich lamented, hiding his face in his hands.

Arthur chuckled, shaking his head, unable to keep from grinning. "And Germania just lets him?"

Roderich groaned, picking up Julianna's food and going to his daughter, grumbling under his breath.

"My dad's a sleepy drunk. Despite not looking like it, when he gets drunk, he's super easy to handle and gets pretty lethargic. Romulus calls it his " _cute_ " moments. Sometimes I think Romulus just gets him drunk in order to cuddle him without having to worry about getting his face smashed in." Gilbert grinned, turning around as he began setting up Arthur's plate of breakfast.

"Liz is currently passed out on the couch, my dad's in his room, and Romulus is right there with him." Gilbert hummed, smirking as he gave Arthur his plate.

Roderich grunted, feeding a spoonful of food to Julianna. "Honestly, you'd think Romulus would act his age. He started whining when Germania told him to sleep in the living room. Yet not five minutes later, that Italian is letting himself into Germania's room without a care in the world."

Gilbert chuckled, "Dad was probably already asleep then. Or else Romulus would've been sleeping outside."

Walking around the counter, Gilbert paused, kissing Arthur's cheek as the Brit was raising some food to his mouth.

"I plan on taking a walk with you today, so don't take too long getting ready."

And with that Gilbert exited the kitchen, pausing only to ruffle Izabella's hair. The girl whined, pouting at the albino's retreating back before she turned back to her food. Arthur chuckled, shaking his head and focusing on his own food.

* * *

Gilbert carried a small basket with them that had two sandwiches, a blanket, and a bottle of cider. The albino skipped merrily, humming a nameless tune as Arthur trailed behind him, hands stuffed into his coat pockets. The air had gotten chillier, a stinging bite to it that made Arthur's face ache.

His lover seemed unfazed by the cold, the albino wearing a light sweater and sweats. Though Arthur had protested, Gilbert insisted he had felt worse winters in Germany. Still, Arthur refused to go out of the house with Gilbert unless the other wore a scarf. So, just to appease him, Gilbert wrapped himself up in a scarf.

"It's always fun to race the dogs out here. They love the exercise. When Fritz was younger, he and I would race almost every day. It was hard to keep up with him!" Gilbert chuckled fondly at the memory. "But he's pretty old now and he's got arthritis in his back legs. Makes it harder for him to get up and move around. But he's still considered the Beta of the pack."

"Oh? And I assume your father is the Alpha?"

Gilbert grinned, turning around to face Arthur as he continued to walk backwards. "Yep! In the eyes of the pack, Ludwig and I are still considered pups. They listen to us, sure. But when it comes down to it, they'll listen to my dad over me."

Arthur nodded, humming in thought. "I see…"

Gilbert slowed till he was in step with Arthur, his hand reaching out to grasp Arthur's arm in a lax grip. The two of them walked quietly for a while longer before Gilbert tugged them to a stop.

"Here seems like a fine place to rest! We're not too far from the house, yet we're far enough to have some kind of privacy!" Gilbert said, nodding in satisfaction as he plopped down on the grass.

Arthur chuckled and sat with him, grimacing slightly as he felt the wetness of the grass seeping through his jeans. "Did it rain last night? The grass is still pretty wet…"

Gilbert blinked, patting the surrounding grass. "Huh, you're right. Maybe it did? But it won't matter. Not like we'll be out here all day."

A frown pulled at Arthur's lips, a spark of suspicion traveling up his spine. Something was striking him as odd. Maybe it was the way Gilbert hadn't felt the wetness of the grass or maybe it was how he seemed particularly fine in this chilly air. Because if Arthur thought back to in the dorms, Gilbert had piles of warm blankets and would often try to leech heat off of Arthur whenever he could.

Arthur's brows furrowed, _now I'm suspicious… This twit would lie about being cold just to keep his pride in tact…_ Arthur thought to himself, his frown deepening. He was suspicious that Gilbert might actually be feeling far colder than he was letting on. The albino wasn't outright shaking, but maybe he was covering it up rather well?

The Brit stewed on the idea for a while longer, even as he and Gilbert began eating their sandwiches. Arthur finished first, Gilbert taking his merry time to chew his food and look up at the passing clouds. He noticed the cluster of grey ones approaching, pondering over the idea that it might be heavy with rain.

Arthur waited till Gilbert was done eating before he opened the cider, digging around the basket for cups.

"Love, you didn't pack any cups." Arthur sighed when he searched again for the fifth time.

Gilbert snorted, taking the bottle and pressing the rim to his lips. "Of course I didn't. Where's the fun in that?"

He took a hefty gulp of the bubbling liquid, passing it to Arthur and grinning. Arthur rolled his eyes, taking his own swallow of it. If Arthur deluded himself, he could almost pretend it wasn't cider and it was in fact Champaign. It'd have been better if it was rum, but even his imagination couldn't go that far. Despite this being a different life, he still had his love for rum.

"So Herr Pirate, any sea shanties still rattling around in that brain of yours?" Gilbert hummed before taking a sip of the sweet liquid.

Arthur regarded him curiously, a brow raised in amusement. "Mmm… I might have a few. Though keep in mind I haven't sung these in… Well… Ages. I might forget some words."

After taking another drink of the cider, Arthur leaned back on the palms of his hands and cleared his throat. " _I thought I heard the Old man say: "Leave her, Johnny, leave her." Tomorrow ye will get your pay, and it's time for us to leave her._ "

As Arthur sang, he closed his eyes and let his mind drift. The memories came easily, a world of battle and of the sea. Arthur let the memories wash over him, the Brit once again reliving his past life in memories.

 _The ship was bustling after their most recent escapade. They pillaged a cargo ship that was filled to the brim with all kinds of good loot. Arthur cared not for who the cargo belonged to or where it was going. All he knew was that it was on his seas and whatever dared enter his waters had to answer to him._

 _His men were quite happy with the newest additions to their growing collection of rum. So far they had 5 barrels, the cargo ship holding another 8, giving them a total of 13 barrels of rum. Arthur figured they'd go to Tortuga and sell four, keeping the rest for themselves. Not only that, but they'd also sell some of the loot they collected. After all, it wouldn't hurt to make some more money on the side. They needed it to repair his beautiful ship after their recent scuffle with some new rising pirates. They had thought they'd make a name for themselves by taking out Arthur and his crew. It was a stupid mistake, one they paid for with their lives._

 _Arthur pulled the cork out of his bottle with his teeth, spitting it out somewhere on deck. He was behind the wheel and steering the ship with one hand, feral grin in place as he took a deep gulp of the burning liquid. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning towards his First Mate._

 _"Oi," He called, getting the man's attention. "Tell me, what do ye do with a drunken sailor?"_

 _The man gave a wry grin, turning to the crew mulling around on the Main deck, bottles and cups of rum in their hands as they celebrated their momentary break._

 _He took a deep breath, calling the attention of the crew. "Me Hearties! Cap'n 'as a wee question fo' the lot of us!" As the chatter began to dwindle, Arthur's grin widened. The First mate, at his captain's nod, turned back to the pirates and shared in the grin. "What do ye do with a drunken sailor?"_

 _There was silence for a few seconds before someone spoke up, a hint of a song lingering in his voice. "What will we do with a drunken sailor?"_

 _Someone else instantly picked up after him, repeating the question, "What will we do with a drunken sailor?"_

 _Suddenly the crew all joined in, each grinning from ear to ear. "What will we do with a drunken sailor early in the morning?!" They stomped their feet and raised their rum, the song echoing around the ship. "Way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises early in the morning!"_

 _Arthur joined in on the song, an odd sense of peace settling over him. This is what he lived for. The sea, his ship, and his crew. Arthur wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life on the sea. The thought sounded by far more tempting than returning to land. He belonged out here where the waves controlled his fate. Here was where he was truly home._

* * *

"Hey, Earth to Arthur. Anyone home?"

Arthur blinked out of his daze, focusing on Gilbert. "Ah, sorry. Got lost in a memory…"

Gilbert's eyes softened in understanding, the albino setting the empty bottle of cider back in the basket before pulling out the blanket. He wrapped it around him and Arthur, snuggling close to his lover and resting his head on the male's shoulder.

Arthur sighed, his cheek lying on Gilbert's head as the two relaxed in the growing warmth.

After a while, Gilbert spoke up. "What was it like? Being a pirate, I mean…"

"… Well…" Arthur looked up at the sky, "Each day was an adventure. You lived in constant excitement or you had those rare moments of peace. Me, I loved the excitement. I would wake up, chart a course we'd take, then sail till we reached our destination. Sometimes we'd run into other ships along the way. There were so many different kind of ships. I'd plunder almost anything. Be it cargo ships or the Queen's Navy."

Gilbert hummed, taking in the information. Arthur relaxed into the silence, closing his eyes and sighing softly. However, the moment something cold started touching his waist, his eyes snapped open and his body stiffened.

"Is that your hands?!" Arthur pulled the blanket back and saw Gilbert's pale hands slipping under Arthur's shirt, resting on his warm skin. The air was nothing compared to the biting cold of Gilbert's hands.

Said albino pouted, attempting to snuggle closer to Arthur. "I'm cold."

Arthur huffed, sliding a hand to Gilbert's waist and shifting him so he was sitting on his lap. There he snuggled Gilbert to his chest, "Idiot. I told you to bring a warmer coat."

Gilbert's laugh was muffled as he buried his face in Arthur's chest. "I didn't think I'd need it."

Just as Arthur was opening his mouth to retort, he felt something wet hit the top of his head. He looked up, brows creasing in confusion. Again something wet hit him, this time directly on his cheek.

"Ah fuck." Arthur grunted, pulling him and Gilbert up on their feet.

Gilbert, confused, frowned at Arthur. "What?" He paused when a few stray rain drops hit the top of his head before they began to increase in speed and amount. "Oh crap!"

Arthur grabbed the basket and Gilbert's hand, turning back towards the house. "Crap is right!"

The two began running, trying in vain to outrun the storm. Yet by the time they made it to the front door, they were soaked to the bone and the rain gave no sign of relenting. Laughing at the turn of events, Gilbert gave Arthur a wet kiss before pulling open the door.

"We're back!" He called.

Germania came out of the kitchen not a moment after, towel in hand. "Dummkopf! Look at how you're dressed! And you're shaking like a drowned rat!" The man's tone was harsh, but Gilbert continued to smile anyways. He knew that this was Germania's " _motherly_ " tone, no matter how harsh it sounded.

The elder German dropped the towel on Gilbert's head, furiously rubbing at his son's hair in order to dry it. His deep blue eyes snapped to Arthur, a firm scowl fitted onto his face.

"And you! At least you're dressed slightly better! Next time, don't let him go outside without dressing properly!" He snapped.

Arthur's back involuntarily straightened, his body stiffening. "Y-yes sir."

There was a chuckle, Romulus strolling out of the kitchen with another towel in hand. He plopped it on Arthur's head, the Italian man gently rubbing out the dampness of Arthur's hair.

"Lighten up, Germania. Let the boys have a little fun in the rain."

Germania grimaced, "It's winter time. Who'd be stupid enough to play in the rain in this weather?"

"I recall you often going out jogging no matter the weather." Romulus hummed, letting the towel fall to Arthur's shoulders.

Arthur blinked, glancing at Gilbert who was grinning at him from under the towel. Arthur chuckled when Germania and Romulus started arguing. Well, it was more of Germania's bitter remarks and Romulus' unruffled flirting. Germania growled, leaving the towel on Gilbert's head.

"Go and shower before you catch a cold. If you feel like you're getting sick, you'd better tell me right away."

Gilbert chuckled, waving his hand dismissively. "I'll be fine Vati." At the glare he received, his grin wilted a bit. "B-but I will go take a warm shower!"

Germania placed a hand on the back of Gilbert's head, giving him a shove towards his room. "Use my shower. Arthur, you can use the upstairs shower."

Gilbert grinned over his shoulder at Arthur, the albino trudging rather happily to his father's bedroom, grin still in place even as he closed the door. Arthur felt himself smile, nodding his head to Germania.

"I'd best go shower then. Don't want to catch a cold in this weather." Handing Romulus the basket, Arthur headed upstairs to take a well-deserved warm shower. He could already feel the chilly air setting in, making unpleasant shivers run up and down his spine. Gritting his teeth and repressing a shiver, Arthur took the steps two at a time in his haste to get warmed up.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter is nothing but smut :^) And I feel like I may have rushed it near the end? I think I'm getting rusty in my smut writing. I'd better write more smut, get back into the swing of things. _/forced laughter/_ Anyways... I maaay have miscalculated? I can pretty much finish this story in one more chapter. Makes me sad, but what I have planned is a fitting end, I think. uwu So yeah, enjoy these 14 pages of smut :U

* * *

The break lasted with its own ups and downs. Gilbert's family did their own probing of Arthur, figuring out if he was good or not for the albino. Eventually they all came to the same conclusion: Arthur was a stubborn Brit who occasionally had a cocky attitude and a foul mouth, yet could be a gentleman when the time called for it. Elizaveta liked his " _spunk_ ", finding him rather amusing to interact with. Roderich enjoyed discussing music pieces with Arthur, the brown-haired male surprised that Arthur knew of older composers and their songs.

Ludwig thought Arthur was a good match for his eccentric brother. Arthur could keep a level head when Gilbert got in one of his high and mighty moods. Though if Ludwig had a complaint, it would be how competitive the two could be. If Gilbert challenged Arthur to something, it was like the Brit couldn't back down. It was worrisome since the both of them appeared to be too stubborn for their own good.

And the last to pass their judgement on Arthur was Germania. For the entire break, he treated Arthur the same way he treated him when he first came to the house. Though Gilbert argued Germania was treating Arthur far nicer than when he first arrived, Arthur didn't see it. It wasn't until Gilbert and Arthur were packing up to go back to the dorms that Arthur really did see what Gilbert had meant.

Gilbert, having already hugged all the humans, was hugging each of the dogs. Arthur was standing near the driver's side of the car, him being the driver for the return trip. He was watching Gilbert coo at each individual dog, kissing their foreheads and noses and in turn getting kisses himself.

Germania was standing nearby, having moved from the front door because Romulus' hands were wondering all over his backside. The elder German was now standing with Arthur near the car, he too watching Gilbert getting flocked by dogs.

"Arthur," The German man had spoken after a while. Arthur snapped to attention, looking at the father to his lover. Germania was looking at him, his expression unreadable. Then a small, almost non-existent smile pulled at the corners of the German's mouth. "Stop by again sometime in the future."

And with that he had left the blond alone, moving over to Gilbert in order to smack the back of his head and tell him to hurry up. When Arthur told Gilbert about the interaction later on in the car, Gilbert had been ecstatic. Apparently Germania giving Arthur a smile and telling him to come back meant that the elder German approved of the Brit. Arthur had never felt more relieved in his life.

They had returned to the dorms and, just as promised, worked out all the sexual tension that had built up. Not only that, but as the school year began to draw to a close, Gilbert and Arthur decided that they should try moving out of the dorms. So the two of them went on a search for a decent apartment that could accommodate the both of them.

For starters, they needed something within their price range. Arthur had taken a part-time job at the local café in order to get some money for when they found an apartment. Gilbert also got paid for his job at the school, which was a plus. Germania even offered to chip in a bit of money so they could buy some furniture and other things they might need. Though he offered it in a roundabout way that really did fit the stiff German.

Eventually the two of them found an apartment they both liked and so they set out to get the necessary furniture for their new home. Though it came with the bare minimum of furniture, Gilbert and Arthur still decided to go out and buy new things. Their Landlord had told them that anything in the apartment that wasn't bolted to the ground, they could sell. So Arthur and Gilbert did sell the old, unusable things that had no need in their home.

The apartment had a hallway that led from the entrance and into the living room and kitchen area. It was wide enough for a couch to be pushed into the corner along with a bookshelf and a T.V will still room to spare.

On the other end was the kitchen where a simple table that could fit four people stood. A good ways away from it lining the wall was the counter and various cabinets. The dish washer, fridge, and oven were all a part of the counter, adding to the appealing granite countertops.

The bathroom, which was a door on the right leading in from the entrance, held quite a few things. One of them was a washing machine and a tumble dryer, which was quite useful since Arthur and Gilbert wouldn't have to go far to wash their clothes. It also had a shower enclosure, a toilet, a sink, and a mirror to go with.

The apartment also had a bedroom and a balcony, though Arthur and Gilbert had to get the furniture for those areas. The balcony was simple, all they needed was a small table and a few chairs. The bedroom, however, was where the real effort was put into.

Gilbert wanted a soft bed, Arthur wanted a firm one. Not only that, but Gilbert wanted two separate wardrobes for the both of them. Arthur agreed with him on that, yet the two of them couldn't settle on a colour or a design.

The albino wanted the bedroom to match, finding that the room should be pleasing to the eyes. Arthur did mind so much, but he wanted to be practical. They couldn't waste so much money trying to spiff up the bedroom. Maybe when they had more money to throw at it, but not right now. Gilbert argued it was fine and that he had some money saved up in case of a situation like this. After all, he had been planning on staying in the dorms his entire school year. The price to stay in the dorms had to be paid each year; since the two of them weren't staying in the dorms, they had some extra money for cushion.

In the end the both of them settled on matching wardrobes that were a deep chocolate brown in colour. And, for the bed to match, they settled on dark blue sheets. They also compromised and got a soft, yet firm bed that the both of them felt happy with.

Afterwards they bought things to spruce up the living room, mainly new couches and a new T.V. The old couches had a rather suspicious stain on them and that in turn made Gilbert refuse to ever sit on them. When Arthur had pointed out that they'd just be making their own stains on a new couch, Gilbert had proceeded to throw books at him. After that Arthur was restricted from getting hands on with Gilbert for an entire day.

After many furniture choices and the two finishing up the proper requirement for them to move out of the dorms, the two lovers began settling into their new home. As Gilbert was putting the last of his clothes into the closet, Arthur strolled in and leaned against the door, letting his eyes rake over Gilbert's form.

The German was dressed in a blank tank top, and deep brown cargo pants. Gilbert's hair, which had grown long enough for him to put it in a very small ponytail, was pushed out of his face by a few bobby pins.

Gilbert took a step back from his wardrobe, hands on his hips as he studied the order he had his clothes placed in. The wardrobe also had a drawer at the base of it for clothes that couldn't be hung up, which was what Gilbert used for his undergarments and other such things.

Nodding his head in satisfaction, Gilbert grinned. "I think that should do it! You finished setting up the kitchen?"

Arthur hummed, strolling overt to Gilbert and wrapping his arms around the other's waist. He drew Gilbert into his embrace, leaning down slightly to kiss at his cheek and jawline.

"Mmm I finished," Arthur hummed, "But besides that, don't you think we should finish up the room?"

Gilbert's brow rose in confusion, the albino tilting his head back just as Arthur's lips began moving further down his neck. He had an idea what the other meant by " _finishing the room_ ", but he felt the need to ask anyways.

"And just what needs to be " _finished_ "? Because I'm pretty sure everything is all set up."

Arthur pulled back so he could look into Gilbert's eyes, casting the albino a lecherous smirk. "Why, breaking in the bed of course. We know it's comfortable to sleep on, but you certainly didn't think that's all we'd be doing on it, did you?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, placing his palms on Arthur's chest. He let his hands roam up and down the man's chest, batting his eyelashes in a flirtatious manner. "That is true, we haven't tested out the springs." Leaning up so his mouth was level with Arthur's ear, he whispered seductively into the appendage. "I'm all for giving it a test run, how about you?"

The Brit grinned, his arms dropping to hook around Gilbert's legs and hoist him up. Gilbert gasped in surprise, hands tightening their grip on Arthur's shirt. He held on as Arthur walked them over to the bed, practically tossing Gilbert on it and climbing on after him.

Gilbert snickered, opening his arms in a beckoning manner as Arthur settled his body atop the other male's. The two began kissing lazily, taking their time in exploring the each other's mouth. Arthur's hands slowly began to hike up Gilbert's shirt, fingertips dancing across the newly exposed skin.

Humming, Gilbert shivered at the sensation and began to rock his hips up into Arthur's. Arthur, being in a particularly loving mood, felt like dragging this out. He wanted to take his time to ravish every part of Gilbert. From the tip of his head to the bottom of his feet, he wanted to show each part just how much he loved the other.

So Arthur, with one hand placed firmly on Gilbert's hip, held him down while the other slipped under his shirt. Arthur's languid kissing began travelling from the other's warm mouth down his jaw and towards his neck, leaving a few new marks on the cream coloured skin.

Arthur nuzzled Gilbert's neck, palm slowly kneading at Gilbert's chest. Gilbert let out an impatient huff, tugging on Arthur's ear with one of his hands.

"Oi, Dummkopf."

Pausing before he placed another kiss to Gilbert's collarbone, Arthur glanced up at the other. Gilbert gave him a scowl mixed with amusement and irritation. He tugged on Arthur's ear again, this time more gently.

Gilbert smiled down at him, a brow raising. "I understand the fact you wanna draw this out, but this slow pace is honestly tiring me out. Either kick it up a notch or I just might fall asleep."

The teasing smirk he was giving Arthur was a challenge. There was no doubt about it, his devilish rabbit was challenging him. The other wanted to see what Arthur would do. If he would continue his administrations or if he would end up turning the other into a quivering, wet mess. Arthur, though he really did want to go slow, decided that making Gilbert beg for Arthur to fuck him was the better route.

So, with a smirk, Arthur leaned back on his haunches and began slipping off the tie around his neck. Arthur had been dressed in a business casual attire this morning because he had gone to a publishers in order to get a job contract. Arthur had been thinking about it for a while, but he recently decided to write books about his past life. Obviously some parts would be edited and he'd throw in some fantasy in there, but most of the tales he planned to write about were true.

Though one of the big edits Arthur had to do was change it from his name to a different name. He didn't want to be seen as that kind of author who wrote themselves into their stories. So Arthur decided to forgo the last name and change his name in the stories to " _Peter_ ". It was Arthur's way of paying a tribute to the son he never got to interact with. And in honour of Paulette, the daughter he never got to see or talk with, Arthur made her the captain's First Mate. Obviously in the stories she'd have a better fate than Arthur's actual First Mate. And not only that, but Arthur didn't plan to write about his hanging or his capture. The story would continue, the adventure would go on. After all, Arthur had many tales to tell.

When he slipped the tie from his neck, Arthur smirked down at the man beneath him. "Your wrists, if you would, fair priest." He purred, his voice lowering by a few octaves.

Gilbert raised a brow at him, his grin turning coy before he let himself rest back against the pillows, offering his wrists up to Arthur. "Oh, we're playing this game, are we?"

Arthur chuckled, not gracing him with an answer. After stripping Gilbert of his shirt, Arthur tied his wrists to the headboard. He then sat back on his haunches, running his hands from Gilbert's slim waist all the way up to his chest.

"Tell me, love, how would you like me to take you?" Arthur leaned down, whispering the words into Gilbert's ear, "Sweet and gentle, or long and hard?"

Gilbert shivered, the words going straight to his awakening arousal. Still, feeling a little catty and wanting Arthur to work to make him beg, he gave the other a defiant smirk.

"I'm not sure, think you can handle fucking me long and hard?"

Arthur knew the game Gilbert was playing at. He wouldn't expect anything different from the feisty albino. Some days he was compliant, other days he wanted to bite back. That was fine, it kept Arthur on his toes, made it interesting. Arthur simply loved the way Gilbert could rile him up, it always made him anticipate the albino's next move.

So, with that in mind, Arthur let his hands pinch Gilbert's nipples. As Gilbert gasped in slight pain, Arthur purred into his ear.

"Not to worry, sweetheart. I'll fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk properly."

Gilbert's mischievous grin seemed to get wider and he turned his head, catching Arthur's ear and giving it a fierce bite. Gilbert tugged on the appendage before he let it go and licked Arthur's ear in an apologetic manner, chuckling seductively.

"Many men talk a good game… Though few deliver," He whispered the last part into Arthur's ear, enjoying the way it caused his lover to shiver slightly.

Arthur growled, his arousal growing more prominent as was his annoyance at being teased. Gilbert knew Arthur could please him and deliver on his promise, but the albino just seemed to want to provoke Arthur. Well two could play at that game, though Arthur wouldn't be fair about it. He had been a pirate after all, you couldn't expect him not to cheat every now and again.

Arthur descended upon Gilbert neck and bit harshly at a spot he knew was sensitive to the albino. As expected, the pale man's back arched like a bow and a low cry came from his mouth, his eyes widening at the treatment.

Not letting Gilbert catch his breath, Arthur began moving his mouth down the other's body. His lips ghosted over one nipple, a warm tongue sliding out against it. Gilbert shuddered at the wet sensation on his heating flesh, his teeth gnawing at his bottom lip as Arthur continued to bite and suck on his chest.

Arthur didn't linger long on the other's nipples, his mouth instead diving lower. His tongue dragged out against the skin of Gilbert's hip that just barely poked out from under his pants. Arthur let his hands slide down Gilbert's thighs, spreading them apart and kneading the flesh through the baggy pants.

Gilbert involuntarily bucked his hips when Arthur's tongue dipped down his navel.

"No wait, don't do that!" Gilbert couldn't help the small squeak that left him. It was quickly followed by a few giggles he desperately tried to muffle.

Arthur looked up at him, a brow raised in question. "My my, is someone ticklish here?"

Gilbert scowled at him, hitting Arthur with one of his legs. "Don't even think about it. If you kill my boner, we're done for the night. No sex, no petting, nothing. Zip. Zero."

Emerald eyes rolled and Arthur groaned, waving his hand in a dismissing manner. "Yes, I got it." He paused, smirking impishly. "I'll just save it for later."

"Kirkland." Gilbert gave the other a warning look, his tone serious.

However Arthur ignored him and instead took to slipping the other out of his pants. When he was left clad only in his underwear, Arthur leaned back to admire the view. Gilbert's skin was tinted a rosy red in some parts and his hair was tousled, the bobby pins keeping his bangs out of his face becoming loose.

Arthur chuckled, reaching over and gently removing them from his lover's hair. He placed them on the night stand before he let his hands rest on Gilbert's thighs, slowly sliding them up and lingering at the rim of Gilbert's boxers. The albino watched his every movement with rapt attention, biting his bottom lip when Arthur slipped the remaining garments from his person.

Tossing them over his shoulder, Arthur then stripped himself of his own clothes. With his clothes removed, Arthur wasted no time letting his mouth descended without a second thought. He began kissing a trail up and down Gilbert's waist and hipbones, each kiss leading him further down. He began laying kisses and bites on Gilbert's inner thighs, this earning him a groan from the German.

What Gilbert wanted was some contact with his straining erection, but Arthur just wouldn't give him the satisfaction he wanted. Instead the other was doing all he could to rile the other up.

Gilbert tossed his head from side to side, barely making proper words as Arthur began stretching him with two fingers, peppering bites and kisses along his thighs. Gradually his lips began leaving a trail towards the base of Gilbert's erection. When the Brit's lips finally made contact with the weeping organ, Gilbert's hips bucked upwards and he choked on a moan.

"F-fuck, Arthur!" He gasped, hands digging into the blonde's hair.

Arthur wasted no time in swallowing as much of Gilbert's member as he could. He hummed around the swollen flesh which caused another bout of shivers to wrack Gilbert's frame. He groaned as Arthur began sucking him off, the former pirate's tongue doing wonders.

Gilbert keened in the back of his throat, the overstimulation from his ass and cock not helping him form coherent thoughts, let alone sentences. Arthur glanced up with half-lidded eyes, hungrily drinking in the sight of his flushed and panting lover moaning beneath him.

Arthur felt his own cock twitch in response to the sight he was met with. As much as he still wanted to draw this out, Arthur figured they'd have plenty of time to play in the future. For now, he wanted to be buried deep within Gilbert's inviting heat.

He removed his mouth with a wet pop, also retracting his fingers at the same time. Gilbert whined at the lost, the albino opening his eyes to stare blearily at Arthur. He liked his lips, spreading his legs in an inviting manner.

"Come on, Liebling. I'm ready for you." Gilbert whispered, a loving smile gracing his features.

Arthur felt a surge of warmth fill his chest, making it hard to breath. He smiled, shuffling up so he and Gilbert were face-to-face. Gilbert mumbled for Arthur to untie him, which he complied with. Gilbert then cupped Arthur's face in gentle hands, pulling him down for a kiss that was filled with all forms of unnameable emotions. Arthur pressed into the kiss, the two not fighting for dominance but instead giving and taking equally.

While the kiss went on, Arthur took a hold of his erection and began pumping it a few times. Groaning into the kiss, Arthur blindly felt around the bed for the tube of lube he had used to loosen Gilbert up. After squirting some into his hand, Arthur coated his straining member and then lined himself up with Gilbert's waiting entrance.

In one swift thrust he buried himself deep into Gilbert, the albino breaking the kiss by throwing his head back and crying out. Arthur hissed at the feeling of being swallowed up by Gilbert, the albino's muscles clenching down deliciously around Arthur.

Arthur took a moment to relish in the heat, opening his eyes to look down at Gilbert and lick his lips. Arthur carded a hand through his hair, placing his other hand on Gilbert's hip. He ground his erection inside Gilbert, earning a soft groan from the other.

"So, sweetheart, are you sure you don't want me to be sweet and slow?" Arthur purred, smirking down at his lover.

Gilbert's crimson eyes narrowed and he pouted in annoyance. He lifted his legs up and wrapped them around Arthur's waist, pulling the other closer, if that was even possible. Despite the small groan of pleasure, Gilbert still managed to keep his smouldering, frustrated look.

"If you seriously don't fuck me now, I'm going to kick your ass." Gilbert growled, rocking his hips back against Arthur.

The Brit stifled a gasp, biting his bottom lip and scowling slightly at the smug smirk Gilbert flashed him. Oh how Arthur wished to wipe that smirk off his face. So that's what he did.

Pulling out till his tip was barely brushing against Gilbert's entrance, Arthur thrust back in with a snap of his hips. Gilbert tossed his head back and cried out in pleasure. His hands shot out to cling to Arthur's shoulders, desperate to have a hold on something.

Arthur gave no moment for Gilbert to catch his breath, setting up a harsh, steady rhythm that had both of them moaning in wonton pleasure. Gilbert choked on a moan, his back arching as he cried out when his prostate was struck.

"F-fuck!" He gasped out, hitting Arthur's lower back with a heel. "There! Right there!"

All movements from Arthur instantly stopped and left Gilbert making varying sounds akin to an angry whine. He opened eyes he didn't remember closing and sent Arthur the angriest glare he could muster in his state. Arthur, not at all deterred, merely chuckled at Gilbert's expression.

"What's the matter, love?" He hummed, rocking his hips slowly; not enough to heighten Gilbert's arousal, but enough to keep him wanting more.

Gilbert grit his teeth and growled, "Arthur Kirkland, I swear to God if you don't keep moving-."

He was cut-off by a moan as Arthur slammed into him without warning. Arthur's smirk stayed in place while he stilled his hips once again.

Arthur chuckled, "I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that, love."

The whine Gilbert made was clearly one of frustration. He hit Arthur's back with his heels, shifting against the other male.

With his brows furrowed, Gilbert pouted angrily at Arthur. "Come on! Stop playing around! You promise you'd satisfy me."

Arthur paused, taking note of the small tears of frustration gathering in Gilbert's eyes. His brows creased and he leaned down, cupping Gilbert's cheek and kissing his forehead.

"Sorry, Love. I guess I teased too much?"

Gilbert huffed, burying his face in Arthur's shoulder. "Ja, you did. I'm too horny to be teased."

Arthur kissed the side of Gilbert's face and hummed in thought. "I'll try to make it up to you then."

Suddenly Arthur flipped them so he was lying below Gilbert while the other was above him, still impaled on his cock. Gilbert gasped, a shudder trailing up his spine at the new angle Arthur's member rested inside him.

The Brit smiled up at Gilbert and placed his hands on Gilbert's hips. "Alright, Love. You have all the control. Pick your pace and I'll follow."

Gilbert gave him a suspicious look, his cheeks puffing out before he placed his hands on Arthur's abdomen, rocking his hips experimentally. Pleased that he did in fact have the control, Gilbert lifted his hips. He let gravity do the rest of the work and dropped down.

Both he and Arthur moaned in satisfaction as Gilbert continued to fuck himself on Arthur's member. Before long, Gilbert could feel the impending approach of his climax. Whimpering, he tilted his head back as Arthur leaned up, wrapping his arms around Gilbert's waist and latching his mouth onto Gilbert's neck. Their lips eventually found each other and, with a muffled cry, Gilbert was the first to reach his end.

Arthur followed soon after, groaning into the kiss. He rode out his orgasm, enjoying the lingering threads of pleasure that wracked both his and Gilbert's body. Arthur eventually lied them both on their sides and slipped out of Gilbert.

As they waited for their breathing to steady, Arthur covered the both of them with a blanket, watching his lover's flushed face as he regained his breath.

Gilbert sighed, snuggling closer to Arthur and taking a deep breath. "Don't tease me so much when I'm horny. Or else I won't let you continue next time."

Arthur chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Alright, I'll tone down the teasing."

The two laid in silence for a while longer before Gilbert propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at Arthur.

Gilbert grinned widely at Arthur, leaning down and kissing him quite passionately. Pulling away, Gilbert bluntly said, "I love you."

Arthur blinked, eyes widening at the abrupt confession Gilbert gave him. While it was quite like Gilbert to be so sudden, Arthur had figured the other would say it with a little more finesse. He found himself grinning anyways, his chest swelling with love and happiness.

He pulled Gilbert's head down for another deep and slow kiss. When they parted, he rested his forehead against Gilbert's and gave him a warm smile. "I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is mega late, but oh well : It's the last chapter, so I hope the smut makes up for it. I put a whole lot of love and effort into this chapter. It's my final goodbye to this series and I'm happy where I'm leaving it off. This has been a wild ride but thank you for sticking with me through it. And thank you for not getting mad at me and my inconsistent updates xD hopefully I'll get better at updating. On another note, I started college with a major in Creative Writing! Not only that, but I also made an Instagram :U I'm thinking of posting little bits of pictures of my writing there. Mainly sneak peeks at parts before the fanfic is posted xD It's if you're interested. If not, that's ok. I really have only been posting pictures of cosplay and pointless stuff. But, anyways, do enjoy this final chapter and once again, thank you.

* * *

Honestly, Arthur never thought he'd get this far. When he first met Gilbert in their past life, talking about the future had been just that, talk. It never had the chance to go further than that. But here they were in their new life, together with the future stretching out before them. Gilbert and Arthur had been in a relationship for four years, their fifth year anniversary coming up soon. And, for this anniversary, Arthur had something very special planned.

"I want to propose to Gilbert."

Francis stopped pinning fabric onto the dress mannequin, looking at the Brit lounging on his couch. Arthur was spread out, staring up at the ceiling with a determined scowl pulling at his features.

When his friend didn't continue, Francis grinned and marched over to Arthur, stopping at the edge of his couch and placing his hands on his hips. "It's about time! You two have been dancing around the topic for so long now! I was getting tired just looking at you!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to Francis, frown in place. "But the issue is, is that I don't know _how_ to ask him. I want this to be romantic. But every idea I come up with isn't romantic enough or it's too cliché."

Francis hummed and sat on the edge of the couch's armrest, nodding his head. "It is quite the pain to try and figure out how to propose. To be cliché or not?"

"How did you ask Antonio?" Arthur asked, hoping that Francis' proposal could offer him some form of idea on how to ask Gilbert. He wasn't so eager to ask advice from the French prick, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Francis' mocked gasp did well in making Arthur's brow twitch. "You're asking _moi_? You must surely be out of ideas to ask for my help."

Arthur growled, "If you're going to be an ass about it, then I'll just go and ask Antonio."

Francis patted Arthur's forehead, putting a bit too much force in the "friendly" pats. "Tut-tut, no need to get so mad, mon ami. But this is a situation where I cannot help you. Deciding how to propose to Gilbert is what'll make it unique. If I help you figure out a way to do it, then it isn't nearly as special as you planning it by yourself."

The Brit growled, sitting up and glaring at Francis. "Then why am I sitting here talking to you if you aren't going to be useful?"

Narrowing his gaze slightly, Francis flicked him in the forehead. Standing up and muttering in French, the former pirate moved towards his computer desk and opened a drawer, digging around for something.

"Fine, I'll be generous and give you a nudge since you're begging." He huffed, tucking some loose strands of hair behind his ear.

"I don't recall begging." Arthur grumbled, rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

Francis ignored him, pulling something out of his drawer. After closing the drawer, he turned around and walked back to Arthur, holding it out for him.

"Here," Offering the pamphlet, Arthur looked over the cover with a brow raised; it was a brochure for a cruise. When he glanced back up at Francis, the French man smiled and shrugged. "You did say he's never been on a boat. So, why not? It's a little cliché, but the sweetest things tend to be."

The Brit looked back down at the brochure, a small grin breaking out along his face. "Hmm, not a bad idea." Flipping through it, he grimaced slightly at the prices. "Ugh… I can afford it, thankfully. But still, who charges this much for a simple cruise?"

Francis sat next to him, taking the pamphlet and humming. "Well they are sailing quite the distance and to most of Europe. It's no surprise it's this expensive."

Arthur yanked the brochure away, waving it in Francis' face. "Back when we sailed, it never cost this much."

"Oh yes, just your life if you weren't being smart." Francis chuckled, rolling his eyes. He leaned back against the couch, draping his arms over the back of it. "Listen, mon ami, take my advice and go on this cruise. It's romantic, only slightly cliché, plus it's out on the open sea. And you told me that, once upon a time, you promised a certain priest that you'd take him to the ocean. Well here's your chance!"

Francis was right, this was pretty much the best opportunity for him. Plus, the price wasn't too strenuous on his wallet. Thanks to Gilbert's now fulltime job as a teacher and Arthur's job as an author, they had enough stashed away to splurge a bit.

Arthur had begun publishing his series of books for almost two years now, having named them " _The Adventures of Peter: Pirate King_ ". They were highly rated and the critiques all had their opinions on the works, a good portion of them positive.

He and Gilbert were at the point in their lives where things were going well and they were quite happy, yet Arthur wanted to take the next step and make Gilbert even happier. Hence why he was now currently in a jewellery shop searching for an engagement ring.

In his pocket was one of Gilbert's rings that his brother got for him. It was a simple black and silver band with a small iron cross printed on the front of it. Arthur had borrowed it in order to get Gilbert's exact finger measurement so the ring would fit when he asked Gilbert to marry him.

He had yet to talk to Gilbert about the cruise, but he planned to do that tonight. Hopefully Gilbert would agree and then when they were on the cruise, Arthur would take Gilbert to dinner on the night of their anniversary and pop the question.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The clerk smiled sweetly at him when Arthur walked up to her.

Arthur returned the smile, pulling out the ring from his pocket. "I'm looking to buy an Engagement ring. I was hoping you could help me with that?"

"Oh!" Her smile grew wider, excitement dancing brightly in her eyes. "Well congratulations on making this step! I will do everything I can to help you pick the best ring. Do you have their finger measurement?"

"Thank you, and I brought his ring." Arthur said, handing it to the lady who turned to go measure the ring. When she came back, she returned it to Arthur, which the blond then put back into his pocket.

She led Arthur to a part of the store that cased a wide selection of engagement rings. Here she pointed towards the section with Gilbert's measurements.

"Here are our best selections of rings. Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

Arthur hummed, leaning over the glass case to look at the rings on display. "Something simple yet beautiful. He likes to show off, but I don't think he'd want something too flashy."

She nodded her head, taking into account the information. "And do you have a colour you'd prefer?"

"Er… Not really. Though I guess traditional should be fine?" Arthur frowned in thought, not really caring on the colour.

"Alright, a traditional white stone it is." This narrowed down the options, which would help Arthur pick. The woman unlocked the case, pulling out a few rings and gently lying them on the counter. "Here are a few you can look at. Their designs are more or less simple, though they are quite beautiful in their own right! Feel free to pick them up and examine them."

Arthur nodded, picking up the first of the four rings she set out. They were all designed for females, but who cares? Gilbert would look stunning in anything and plus, it was only right he got a ring to match how beautiful he was.

The first one was made of white gold, as the other rings she had offered were. This one had a round diamond center with a frame of smaller diamonds around it. The shank was lined with additional diamonds, making the ring shine beautifully. Though it was quite eye-catching, it just didn't seem like something Gilbert would wear.

Placing it down, he then took the second one and studied it. It had a princess-cut diamond made of four smaller stones in the center that were set so close together, it looked like one large stone. It had more princess-cut diamonds along the shank, matching the theme of the ring. This one was quite lovely and, as a perk, it came with the wedding band, it also having a small string of princess-cut diamonds along the shank.

Arthur set it down, thinking about coming back to it if the others didn't fit his interests. The third one had a bypassing shank lined with diamonds leading to a large princess-cut as the center stone. The wedding band also came with it, the band being as simple and elegant as the rest of the ring. Though Arthur wasn't so sure about the design for the wedding band. It seemed too simple and looked a little odd to him.

Moving on the final ring, Arthur picked it up and studied it closely, his brows raised. The shank of the ring split to embrace the cluster of diamonds in the center. The gathering of diamonds was shaped to resemble a small flower, looking dainty yet eye-catching. Thought it came off a little plain and lacking, the centrepiece was what really was supposed to catch the eyes of everyone.

This was the one, Arthur could tell. He didn't need to buy the wedding band at this very moment. He and Gilbert could do that together, as a sign that they truly were getting married. But this Engagement ring, Arthur had to get it for Gilbert. He couldn't think of anything more perfect for his soon-to-be Fiancé.

Nodding to himself as if to solidify his resolve, Arthur held out the ring to the girl. "I think this one would be perfect."

She smiled at Arthur, nodding her head. Before she took the ring, she put back the other rejected Engagement rings and then locked the case. She then took the ring and Arthur followed her to the register, the woman ringing him up.

"You're in luck! We're having a sale today on Engagement rings. Usually it'd be around 820 dollars, more or less with tax added. But the sale knocks off a good 300, so you only have to pay 500 plus tax." She said, beaming at Arthur as she totalled up the cost. "And you don't have to worry about finding a box for the ring! We do the boxing for free."

Arthur's grin widened, "Not bad. Seems like today is going to be a good day."

She giggled, "So, do you have a specific design for the box?"

Taking a moment to think about it, Arthur hummed as an idea formed in his devious little head. "How about an inconspicuous black box… With a ribbon tied on it?"

"I may have just the thing!" She turned around and disappeared into the backdoor of the store, coming out only a minute later with the box and ribbon in hand. She set the ring in, wrapping the white ribbon around the box and tying it off with a neat bow.

Arthur grinned, pulling out his wallet in order to pay for the ring. Once it was bought, the helpful clerk bid Arthur farewell and good luck. With the box stuffed into his pocket, Arthur headed back to their shared apartment, needing to find a place to hide the ring until he packed for the trip.

He felt excitement coursing through every single one of his veins, setting it with a fire he vaguely remembered feeling when sailing into battle. But this fire was even more intense and probably overpowered that feeling. To think, he was this excited and he hadn't even asked Gilbert to marry him. He could only imagine how excited he'd be when he did ask. Arthur couldn't wait, this was going to be spectacular.

* * *

"A cruise? You seriously want to go on a cruise for our anniversary?" Gilbert asked, stopping his motion of cutting the vegetables for the stew. He turned slightly, staring at Arthur over his shoulder.

"Yes, a cruise. I figured it'd be romantic and a wonderful way to commemorate us being together for five years." Arthur hummed and hugged his lover from behind, kissing Gilbert's cheek.

The albino leaned into the embrace as he went back to cutting. "It has been that long… Huh? Mein Gott, I still can't believe it."

Arthur chuckled, nuzzling Gilbert's neck as he gave him a small squeeze. "Me either, but that's exactly why I want to go on this cruise. Plus, you deserve a break for working so hard."

Gilbert snorted, rolling his eyes and dumping the cut greens into the stew. "Right, I need the break. Are you sure you aren't just trying to use me as an escape goat from your editor? I know Vash can be quite the terrifying foe."

"Please, me running from an editor? When have I ever run because someone " _scared_ " me? I run headfirst into danger!" Arthur scoffed and turned his nose up in the air.

Gilbert laughed and, after a while of silence, Arthur kissed Gilbert's neck and hummed against his skin. "Though, if you must know, I've already gotten Vash's okay. Since I just finished the most recent book, I have a month or two of free time."

Gilbert sighed, tilting his head back to rest it against Arthur's shoulder. He nuzzled Arthur's neck, placing his hands on the ones wrapped around his waist.

"It does sound mighty tempting… Though I don't know if I'm completely convinced."

Arthur grinned, easily spinning Gilbert around in his arms since the other was putting up little resistance. "I may know a way to convince you fully."

"Oh?" Gilbert raised a brow, throwing a challenging smirk towards his lover. "Is that so?"

"Aye." Arthur chuckled, dipping his head down and latching his lips onto Gilbert's neck, trailing his tongue up and down the offered skin.

Gilbert bit back a groan, tilting his head back and laughing airily as he pushed at Arthur's shoulders.

"Ok ok, I get it! I'll request time off, just cool down!" He giggled, pushing at Arthur's face.

Arthur merely hummed, not at all letting off on kissing Gilbert's neck and adding fresh marks. Gilbert huffed, light-heartedly tugging at Arthur's hair.

"Oi, don't forget we have to eat dinner! I made it, so you'd better eat it!" He gasped when Arthur picked him up, the albino's legs instinctively wrapping around the other's waist. He clung to Arthur's back as his lover turned off the stove, carrying him towards the bedroom.

"I'd rather eat something else at the moment."

Gilbert groaned in exasperation, a flush darkening his pale skin. "Come on, Arthur! I have work tomorrow! And I wanna eat!"

Arthur chuckled, nudging their room door open with his foot. "We can eat later. Right now I want to show you just how much I love you."

Puffing out his cheeks, Gilbert grumbled a few more protests before sighing and pulling Arthur's hair, tilting his head up in order to steal his lips in a demanding kiss. Arthur grinned into the kiss, smug at having got his way.

Gilbert pulled away when his back hit the mattress, licking his lips and looking up at Arthur with a half-lidded gaze. "Fine, we'll play your little game. But then no more sex till the cruise."

Arthur smirked, settling between Gilbert's legs as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Don't worry, I'll live."

* * *

Arthur may have miscalculated a bit. He had assumed he'd be ok without any sex till the cruise. But then again, that had been two weeks ago. They were currently boarding the cruise and Arthur was growing hornier with each passing minute.

Gilbert had done well in fending off Arthur's advances, holding true to his " _no sex till the cruise_ " rule. But that didn't mean he wouldn't tease Arthur when he felt like railing up his lover. Either he would parade around the apartment in boxers or he'd take lingering touches a little too far. Just anything that would push Arthur's buttons, and he hated to admit that it was working.

A hand grasping his was what pulled Arthur out of his brooding thoughts. Gilbert shook the hand he was holding, grinning from ear to ear.

"Isn't this exciting?" He giggled, squeezing Arthur's hand in his, "I've never been on a cruise before. Or the ocean, I haven't been to that either. So this is all pretty new!"

Arthur hummed, bending his head so as to kiss the side of Gilbert's head. "Though I would've loved to take you on my ship for your first experience on a boat and on the sea, things didn't exactly go out that way."

Gilbert snorted, pulling his hand out of Arthur's grasp so he could wrap his arms around the Brit's waist, leaning up to place a small peck on his lips.

"Ja, you died. And you didn't have a ship to sail with."

"Aye," Arthur chuckled, though his laugh was a little dry. "She fell to the sea, following me down to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Well we could always put money towards you getting a new boat, though probably one smaller than your old pirate ship. I don't even think they make those anymore." Gilbert rested his head on Arthur's chest, listening to the heartbeat beneath his ear.

Arthur's chuckle vibrated through his chest, making Gilbert smile warmly at the feeling. "True, but then we'd either have to move to a house with a garage or leave the boat in the water."

Gilbert moved so his chin was resting on Arthur's chest while he grinned up at the man. "Sure! Let's find a house with the garage! The apartment is nice and all, but it doesn't allow pets! How can you expect me to be satisfied if I can't have a little puppy?"

Green eyes rolled and Arthur pulled Gilbert's ear affectionately. "Your definition of " _little"_ is a 60 pound dog that, if it wanted to, could tackle a man and overpower them at the drop of a hat."

"Hey, Fritz only did that once! And that was when I was 13, so it doesn't count!"

"But he didn't tackle you, he tackled your teacher." Arthur pointed out, having heard the story from Germania.

Gilbert pouted, moving away from Arthur in order to cross his arms over his chest. "Not my fault he made Fritz think I was being attacked. Who grabs a kid by their shirt collar anyways? That's manhandling."

"You put a paint bomb in the teacher's lounge. And you were stupid enough to linger outside to see if it went off." Arthur sighed, though his smile was clearly amused.

Gilbert puffed his cheeks out, opening his mouth to respond. But before he could utter a sound, the horn of the ship blew, signifying that they were now boarding. Gilbert's pout was instantly replaced by a wide grin. He latched onto Arthur's arm, squeezing it to his chest.

"I can't wait to get on the ship! I want to try everything!" The excited German bounced in anticipation.

Arthur rolled his eyes, slipping his hand out of Gilbert's grasp in order to place it on his lower back. He leaned in till his lips brushed Gilbert's ear, smirking slightly.

"You do realise that the moment we reach the cabin, I'm not letting you leave the room till I'm satisfied?"

Gilbert raised a brow, snorting. "Oh really? I thought you could handle no sex till the cruise?"

"I can, but the moment we're on the boat, we're technically on the cruise. So all restrictions are off." Arthur purred, kissing Gilbert's cheek.

Humming as if in thought, Gilbert leaned against Arthur. He smirked up coyly at him, batting his lashes. "Well alright, I guess I shouldn't complain too much. This is a vacation after all. Though you'd better be sure to satisfy me."

"Oh I plan to."

* * *

Only two more days until their Anniversary and Arthur was internally panicking; though he'd never admit it. The first day of the cruise was lovely. He spent the better part of the day confining Gilbert to the room and making love to him on any surface they felt like defiling in the heat of the moment.

After they were both satiated and satisfied, they left their room and went about exploring the ship. Gilbert had felt a little sick when the boat started moving, unused to being on deck. Arthur, on the other hand, was literally in his element.

He couldn't describe it, the feeling of being out at sea again. Though he wasn't the one steering, that didn't stop him from closing his eyes and reliving his moments aboard his ship. The salt in the air, the spray from the sea, the smell of the ocean, each of his senses were practically screaming at the familiarity.

Arthur's chest swelled at the memory of sea shanties and a good bottle of rum. Oh how he missed those days, but when he opened his eyes and would see Gilbert leaning against the railing and staring out into the ocean with a fond smile on his lips, Arthur knew he'd never trade this life for his previous one.

So, with newfound vigour, Arthur made an effort to make the days leading up to their anniversary as sweet as possible. He refrained from love making after the first night of the cruise, thinking of building up the tension so that on the day of their Anniversary, it'd explode into something sweet and beautiful.

Gilbert already guessed what Arthur was doing and he found no reason to oppose. It'd be fun, this little waiting game of theirs. Though Gilbert was a minx and proud of it, so he purposefully aided in making the tension rise. But Arthur didn't take that sitting down. He too teased Gilbert enough that even the albino was ready to jump his lover.

Now, the sexual tension between them was one thing, but Arthur trying to formulate a plan to propose to Gilbert was another entirely. That was what was currently bugging him, how he'd propose to the albino.

Obviously he wanted to do it at night after a romantic dinner. Maybe walking around the front of the deck? That'd be good, after all it was supposed to be a clear night tonight. But then what about before that? What was he supposed to do the entire first half of the day to make it as romantic as possible?

Arthur paused, grinning to himself as he formulated a plan. Oh he knew what he'd do, and the sexual tension was already helping him in his favour. But the thing was, did he have the things he needed for his little plan? Did the ship sell those kinds of things? Well he'd better find out while the day was still young.

So Arthur managed to convince Gilbert to go try out the pool while Arthur went in search of the shops. He knew there was a part of the ship dedicated to the adults, the only problem was finding that section and asking the shops if they happened to carry what he needed. It wasn't wrong to believe they would, right?

* * *

The day had come and Arthur could feel his heart pounding away in his chest. The moment he opened his eyes, his brain has jump started and told him " _Today's the day, don't fuck it up_ ".

Arthur propped himself up on an elbow, glancing down at the sleeping form of his, hopefully, soon-to-be Fiancé. To start off this day, Arthur planned to make slow, sweet love to Gilbert. So with that in mind, Arthur leaned over Gilbert's form, peppering light kisses along his shoulder and neck in order to coax his lover awake.

Gilbert hummed, his brows creasing and a small sigh leaving him. Eventually the light kisses managed to rouse the other, his crimson eyes blinking open drowsily. Gilbert shifted, turning from his side and onto his back in order to stare up at Arthur.

A goofy, sleep laced smile spread across Gilbert's face and he lifted a hand, carding it through Arthur's sleep tousled hair. "Morning, Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary." Arthur leaned down, giving Gilbert a slow, drawn out kiss.

Gilbert hummed into the kiss, his hand flopping back onto the bed. He broke away, leaning back and licking his lips. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

Arthur chuckled, sitting up and moving over to his suit case, pulling out a little black bag. He had, surprisingly, found what he was looking for aboard the ship. Arthur didn't question it, the cruise was supposed to be a romantic getaway so of course it'd have things like this.

Walking back to the bed, Arthur climbed on it and settled next to Gilbert. "Well I was thinking of a passionate round of love making, then we find something to occupy us till 7. I made dinner reservations and after that I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk around the front of the ship? It's supposed to be clear skies tonight, so it'll be quite the view."

Gilbert grinned, reaching over and snatching the bag. "And does whatever's in this bag tie into our day?"

"It might." Arthur hummed, leaning back against the pillows as Gilbert dug through the bag.

When Gilbert's face exploded in a deep red blush, Arthur couldn't help but grin. The albino pulled out the items from the bag, brows creased.

"A vibrator and lube? Did you buy this on the ship?"

"I did. Surprising that they sell such a thing on the ship, huh?" Arthur chuckled, trailing his fingers up Gilbert's side and earning himself a shiver.

Gilbert looked at the small pink device with some interest, glancing at Arthur and smirking. "Well? I'm not getting any younger; let's get this show on the road."

Arthur chuckled and instantly leaned in to capture Gilbert's mouth in a kiss. The albino dropped the toy, instead choosing to wrap his arms around Arthur's neck and return the kiss with equal vigour. Gilbert leaned back so he was resting against the pillows while Arthur shifted to settle above him.

They started out kissing, once again exploring each other's mouths and mapping out every nook and cranny. Arthur's mouth eventually moved down Gilbert's jaw and he placed a few wet kisses along the expansion of Gilbert's neck and chest, pausing to pay special attention to his nipples.

Gilbert groaned in the back of his throat, tangling his fingers in Arthur's hair. Arthur lapped at one rosy bud till it was perked, his hand kneading at the other nipple. He switched nipples, sliding his tongue along the other one before blowing some air on it.

Shivering in response, Gilbert unintentionally bucked his hips up. Arthur continued moving down, his tongue leaving wet trails from Gilbert's chest, past his navel and down to his hips.

Arthur pushed the remaining covers out of the way, smirking down at his flushed lover beneath him. "I thought you wore boxers to bed last night."

Gilbert grinned, teasingly spreading his legs apart in an inviting manner. "I did, it just got a little hot last night." He purred, one of his feet rubbing against Arthur's thigh.

"Oh? And are you still feeling a little hot?" Arthur placed his hands on Gilbert's thighs, lazily rubbing little circles into the creamy skin.

"Not really, I'm actually rather cold," He paused, batting his eyelashes at Arthur and looking at him in a mock shy manner. "Warm me up?"

Arthur grinned, "Gladly," He said before lowering his head and, without warning, swallowing Gilbert's erect member.

Gilbert gasped in shock, his hips bucking up involuntarily. Arthur didn't mind and he began deep throating his lover. When he would lift his head, he made sure to gently drag his teeth up the underside of Gilbert's cock, something he knew drove the other male insane with lust.

Arthur didn't even register the hand tugging fiercely at his hair, too busy focusing on pleasing Gilbert. His hands were placed on the albino's hips, holding him down and keeping him from bucking up into Arthur's throat and choking him. Gilbert whined in the back of his throat, his orgasm gradually rising till he was on the brink of exploding.

"Arthur…" He opened bleary eyes, looking down at his lover with a flushed face.

Arthur's emerald eyes flickered up to lock with Gilbert's, the green depths darkened by a lustful fire. With a wet pop, he detached his mouth from Gilbert's member, giving one last retreating lick to the tip.

Gilbert's body relaxed slowly, his eyes closing as he tried to regain his breathing. He figured now Arthur would pop open the bottle of lube and start using the vibrator, but instead he got quite the surprise.

His body jolted and he squeaked when he felt something wet brush against his entrance. He looked down, seeing Arthur glance at him. The Brit's coy smirk answered Gilbert's question on what that was. He opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue and lowering his head to do it again.

Gilbert threw his head back, gasping and instantly grabbing Arthur's head in both hands. As his wet muscle continued to circle his entrance, Gilbert felt his mind slowly deteriorating.

Arthur pulled back slightly, chuckling in a husky, breathless voice. "You're twitching here, does it feel that good?"

"S-shut up." Gilbert bit out without much bite.

He gasped again as Arthur's tongue pushed past his ring of muscles. It sent pleasant tingles up his spine as Arthur's tongue rubbed at his inner walls. Moaning in the back of his throat, Gilbert felt himself pushing back against Arthur's tongue, wanting more of the sensation.

Arthur continued working Gilbert open with his tongue, feeling himself grow harder with every moan and cry that came from Gilbert's mouth. Arthur found that, if he pressed his tongue just so, Gilbert would let out a very high pitched cry and start shivering.

As much fun as Arthur was having, he really did want to get to the good stuff. So, pulling away from Gilbert, he spent a moment to look down at his lover.

Gilbert was on his back, his hands near his head. One was tangling in his own hair, the other was clutching the pillows in a death grip. His legs were spread wide and the skin along his thighs were twitching. Fluid had collected and run down Gilbert's flushed member, standing out against his glistening white skin.

Gilbert's chest rose quickly with each panting breath, a deep blush reaching from his collar bones and flooding up to the tip of his ears. There was drool running down from the side of Gilbert's open mouth, deep gasps the only sound Gilbert made. His eyes were half-lidded and hazy with lust, pretty much unseeing to anything in his mild daze.

Arthur chuckled, grabbing a hold of the toy and lube before turning back to face Gilbert. He reached out with his free hand, cupping a rosy cheek and rubbing his thumb into the skin.

"Darling," He whispered, leaning down to place a sweet kiss on Gilbert's lips. "I'm going to put the toy in now, alright?"

As he coated the little device in lube, Gilbert regarded him in mild confusion for a second, seeming to have not processed Arthur's words. Arthur pushed the small device in, Gilbert gasping before his body began to relax. However, the moment Arthur turned the little device on, Gilbert arched his back in a shocked cry.

A deep shudder wracked Gilbert's frame and he came, broken moans following after. Arthur blinked in surprise before chuckling and wiping some of the white fluid from Gilbert's chest.

Gilbert opened his eyes, scowling at Arthur as the Brit licked off the come from his fingers. He reached up a hand, smacking Arthur in the arm with it.

"Dummkopf. You proud of yourself?" He croaked, voice raw from his orgasm. His legs twitched slightly with the urge to close them. The vibrator was still inside him and was still going, much to his dismay.

Arthur chuckled, taking Gilbert's hand and kissing his palm. "Very proud. I guess you enjoyed the stimulation?"

Gilbert huffed, "You know I did."

The albino shuddered as Arthur's fingers reached into him, pulling the little toy out. "You know, I had been hoping to use this longer."

"Well excuse me for coming." Gilbert shifted, sitting up slightly. "So you aren't going to use it again?"

Arthur turned off the device, tossing it on the bed somewhere behind him. "Not right now, no. But maybe sometime in the future."

Gilbert chuckled and shifted forward, pushing at Arthur's shoulder till he was sitting down. Gilbert then climbed on his lap, straddling him. He bent down, kissing Arthur and running his hands up the other's chest and around his neck, cradling the back of his head in order to deepen the kiss.

Their tongues clashed and occasionally their teeth would knock against each other. They kissed until they were breathless, Arthur's hands cupping Gilbert's ass and kneading the flesh.

Eventually Arthur's fingers found Gilbert's entrance, prodding at it before slipping a finger in and twisting it around. Gilbert grunted into Arthur's mouth, pulling back to nip at his bottom lip.

"Don't forget lube."

Arthur hummed in response, using one hand to feel around the bed for the bottle. When he got a hold of it, he poured a good amount into his hand and returned his fingers back to Gilbert's entrance, slipping two in. Gilbert was pretty loose thanks to the toy, but it didn't hurt to be extra thorough.

Gilbert groaned, rocking back into the fingers before he sought out Arthur's mouth for another round of kissing. Arthur sucked on Gilbert's tongue, shuddering when the albino ran it over the roof of his mouth.

In retaliation, Arthur jabbed at Gilbert's prostate. He received a gasp for his efforts and a bite to his ear, Gilbert pulling at the appendage and growling low in his throat.

"Hurry up and fuck me, Arthur." He breathed, licking at Arthur's ear and growling again, grinding his ass against Arthur's fingers. "I want to feel you inside me."

Arthur let out a low groan at Gilbert's desperate voice. He wasted no time in pulling his fingers out of Gilbert, but as he grabbed the lube bottle, Gilbert snatched it from his hands.

He licked his lips, staring into Arthur's green eyes as he poured the lubes on his hands. Gilbert then dropped the bottle, shifting himself slightly so he could easily grasp Arthur's member and rub the cold lube on the heated flesh.

Arthur bit his lip and moaned, bucking up into Gilbert's hands as they worked on coating his entire member in lube. When Arthur was covered in the fruity smelling liquid, Gilbert once again straddled his hips and positioned Arthur's member right at his entrance. With a deep breath, Gilbert sat down, forcing Arthur into him with one sharp plunge.

Both Gilbert and Arthur collectively moaned, Gilbert tilting his head back and exposing his throat to Arthur. The Brit, unable to resist, leaned forward and bit at the white column of Gilbert's throat, leaving a new set of markings to overlap the old ones.

Gilbert whimpered, rocking his hips against Arthur after a few moments of getting used to being filled. "I'm alright now. Please, just hurry and move."

Arthur growled, moving them so he was resting against the headboard before grabbing Gilbert by the hips and lifting him till Arthur's tip was barely brushing against his entrance. He then pulled Gilbert down while bucking his hips up, slamming into Gilbert's prostate dead on.

Gilbert cried out, clutching Arthur's shoulders and digging blunt nails into the skin. The slight sting of pain seemed to boost Arthur's pleasure, for he continued to lift Gilbert and slam him back down at the same hard pace.

In the back of his mind, Arthur remembered himself saying something along the lines of " _slow lovemaking_ ", which was pretty much the opposite of what he was currently doing. Arthur internally shrugged, it was too late now. He could just make slow love to Gilbert during another round. For now, this one was going to be fast and hard.

Gilbert didn't seem to mind, if his flushed expression was anything to go by. He moaned, closing his eyes tight and shuddering, whimpering out Arthur's name.

Arthur grit his teeth, groaning as Gilbert's hole tightened around him. "Fuck, Gilbert… Keep that up… And I'll come early!"

Instead of trying to respond, Gilbert merely whined and clenched his ass again, biting into Arthur's shoulder and leaving deep teeth marks in the skin.

His thrusting was getting erratic, losing its rhythm as the pleasure began pushing him over the edge. He could tell Gilbert was getting close too, if his incessant tugging on Arthur's hair was any indication.

Arthur wrapped a hand around Gilbert's weeping member, giving it a squeeze. Gilbert cried out, bucking his hips into Arthur's hand and unintentionally dragging Arthur's cock against his prostate.

It only took two strokes before Gilbert came in Arthur's hand, tossing his head back and keening low in his throat. Arthur soon followed after, finding his release in a few deep thrusts. Gilbert's entire body shuddered, hanging limply against Arthur as he tried to control his breathing.

Instead of pulling out, Arthur merely laid both him and Gilbert down on their sides. As they cooled down, Arthur began running his fingers up and down Gilbert's side. It send gentle tingles of pleasure throughout Gilbert's body. Not enough to get him hard again, but enough to keep his body on alert.

Arthur hummed, leaning down to pepper kisses along Gilbert's throat and face, occasionally laying pecks on his lips. Gilbert smiled lazily, his fingers trailing pointless patterns across Arthur's chest as the two of them basked in the afterglow.

"So," Gilbert mumbled after a while, clearing his throat a bit. "You up for round two?"

Arthur felt himself grinning, rocking his hips slowly. Gilbert grunted at the action, but other than that he remained silent as he waited for Arthur's answer.

"I'm always ready for another romp in the bed with you." Arthur purred, shifting so he was towering above Gilbert.

Gilbert snorted, rolling his eyes as he shifted his hips so they were more comfortably settled on Arthur's thighs.

"Dummkopf," He hummed, loosely locking his arms around Arthur's neck, "Who even says "romp" anymore?"

Arthur raised a brow at him, his lips forming something akin to a pout. "Me, I say romp."

Gilbert's shoulders shook with the effort to not laugh, but a few snickers managed to escape. Arthur huffed, he rolling his eyes this time. Experimentally, Arthur rocked his hips into Gilbert, causing the albino's laugh to stutter slightly and his breath to catch.

Smirking, Arthur hummed as he continued the gentle rocking motion, slowly coaxing his and Gilbert's members to full erection once again. Gilbert let out a small moan laced with a sigh, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Mmm, so is this round going to be nice and slow?" Gilbert mumbled, his lips quirking up at the corners.

Arthur smiled, dipping his head down to give Gilbert a deep and thorough kiss. When he broke away, he licked Gilbert's cheek, causing the albino's eyes to snap open and scowl at him.

The Brit chuckled, "That's the idea. Some gentle lovemaking followed by another round of intense romping."

Gilbert didn't hold back his laugh this time, pushing away Arthur's face half-heartedly. "Ok ok! Enough with the stupid " _romping_ "! You should put that mouth of yours to better use."

"Oh? Like maybe kissing you senseless?"

Arthur watched Gilbert tilt his head, pretending to contemplate his response. Despite this action, Arthur already knew the answer before the albino even said it. Gilbert loved kissing Arthur, especially when they were having sex.

Tangling his fingers in Arthur's hair and pulling his head down, Gilbert let his lips flutter against Arthur's as he whispered to him. "That could be a start."

Arthur grinned, pushing forward and sliding his lips against Gilbert's. The kiss was heated, yes, but it was slow and loving. They moved against each other as if they had all the time in the world. No heated clash of teeth or feral nipping, just a lazy make out.

During the kissing, Arthur and Gilbert's erections came back, Arthur now using his hardened member to give Gilbert a deep fucking.

Sliding out till only his tip was brushing against Gilbert's puckered hole, Arthur pushed in at the same slow pace as their kissing. Gilbert groaned into his mouth, enjoying the slow thrust as it brushed against his prostate.

Though Gilbert did enjoy the rough lovemaking he and Arthur would often do, he also enjoyed the slow lovemaking just as well. It felt extremely intimate and almost as if he and Arthur's souls were connecting in some way. It was an intoxicating feeling, one Gilbert could never get enough of.

Arthur slowly lifted his hands to pull at Gilbert's wrists, holding his hands and pressing them against the bed. Gilbert gave their joined hands a small squeeze, one Arthur returned. They smiled into the kiss, both breaking apart to stare into the other's eyes.

"I love you, you know that?" Arthur whispered.

Gilbert's eyes, shining with adoration, crinkled slightly because of the albino's wide smile.

"Of course I know that. And I love you too, more and more every day." He mumbled softly, leaning up and kissing Arthur sweetly.

Humming lightly, Gilbert pushed his hips back against Arthur's, shuddering when Arthur's cock brushed against his prostate. Arthur ground his erect member against the sweet bundle of nerves, making Gilbert part his lips and lean his head back in a pleased moan.

Arthur pulled back enough so that he could stare down at Gilbert, enjoying the sight of his lover to its fullest. Gilbert's skin was flushed, the usual milk-pale skin tinted a light pink from their exertions. His eyes were closed as he simply let his head fall back and just _feel_ Arthur moving inside him.

Speaking of feeling, Arthur cast his eyes down to where his member was sliding in and out of Gilbert. Every time Arthur pushed in, the leftover come from his earlier orgasm would seep out around his swollen cock. It trailed down Gilbert's body and onto the sheets below, causing quite the erotic sight.

Arthur couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched and listened to the lewd sounds his and Gilbert's body made when they joined.

"Here that, love?" Arthur whispered, taking care to push in extra slow in order to draw out the sound.

Gilbert's ears flushed a darker red, if that was possible. It was obvious he knew and heard the sound Arthur was referring to. Stifling another small groan, Gilbert slowly opened his eyes to look at Arthur.

He parted his lips, tongue peeking out just slightly. Instantly Arthur knew what he was asking for even without any words. Wasting no time, he leaned down and slid his tongue into Gilbert's mouth, meeting the other's wet muscle halfway.

Both Gilbert and Arthur moaned into the kiss, Gilbert moving his lips away from Arthur's mouth and down his neck. He nipped at the skin, pulling some between his teeth and sucking fiercely. Arthur gave a pleased growl, tilting his head back and exposing more skin for Gilbert to mark up.

As they neared their climax, Arthur's hips faltered in their slow rhythm. With the growing pleasure, Arthur's pace started to get faster. Not enough that he was pounding into Gilbert, but enough for the albino to know that Arthur was getting close.

Gilbert closed his eyes, slowly coming undone by the long in-depth joining of their bodies. When Gilbert and Arthur reached their peaked climax, it was sweet and left a burning desire for more in the pits of their stomach. It only took them a few minutes to control their breathing and be ready for another round.

This time, before they started, Arthur did pull out of Gilbert. He let go of Gilbert's hands and ignored the confused look Gilbert sent him. Quickly bending down to lay a reassuring kiss to his temple, Arthur turned slightly and searched around the bed.

"Ah, found it." He said once he located the vibrator.

Picking up the small toy, Arthur hummed and turned back to Gilbert. He ran a hand up the inner part of Gilbert's thigh, giving the flushed skin a gentle, yet firm squeeze.

Gilbert raised a thin white brow, flashing Arthur a lopsided smirk. "I thought you weren't going to use the toy again today."

"I did say I wasn't going to use it at that moment, but later. And well, it's later now." Arthur chuckled, turning the toy on its lowest settings. This particular vibrator had three settings: low, medium, and high. Arthur intended to play around with these settings this time.

So, to start off, he gently brushed the vibrating toy against Gilbert's chest, circling around a kiss swollen nipple.

Just as he predicted, Gilbert gasped and arched up slightly, unconsciously seeking more of the ticklish feeling. Arthur hummed, trailing the toy down Gilbert's chest and across his hips, dipping low to brush against the juncture of skin where his thigh met his crotch.

Gilbert shivered, watching Arthur's hand move across his body with half-lidded eyes. Arthur glanced up at Gilbert, smirking at the mildly annoyed look he got when the Brit purposefully avoided Gilbert's cock. It was already twitching, life springing back into it as the heat in Gilbert's belly grew.

Arthur leaned down, licking and biting at Gilbert's collar bone while he continued to trail the toy up and down. Gilbert eventually whined, nudging Arthur and huffing.

"Stop teasing me. If you're going to use the toy, use it."

At this, Arthur leaned back to sit on his haunches. He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his cheek in mock thought.

"Well I've got an idea," He took a moment to send Gilbert a smouldering look accompanied by a feral grin, "Care to hear it?"

Gilbert's mildly suspicious look was overrun by the obvious lust clouding his eyes. Still, Gilbert did show caution mingled in with his curiosity. "What'd you have in mind?"

Arthur's grin was predatory, almost as if he was thinking " _Gotcha_ ". He ran a hand up Gilbert's side, moving the toy down and brushing it against Gilbert's entrance. The abused hole was slowly seeping out Arthur's come, which was doing well in making the blond aroused again.

"How about," He whispered, tearing his eyes away from the erotic sight, "I lay on my back and use this toy to play with your ass… While you suck me off?"

Gilbert raised a brow, a look of surprise overriding his lust for a moment. He then laughed, shoulders slacking from their unconsciously tense position. "Is that it? I honestly thought you were gonna request something outrageous."

"Outrageous? Like what?"

The white haired male waved a hand, sitting up. "Doesn't really matter, not like I could've handled it anyways. I think I've only got enough energy for one more round. I still want to be able to walk to dinner, you know."

Arthur chuckled, dipping his head to steal a quick kiss before taking Gilbert's place and laying against the pillows. "True. It would put a damper on tonight's plans." _In more ways than one..._ Arthur thought silently, barely managing to catch himself from grimacing.

When Arthur refocused on the task at hand, Gilbert was already positioning himself to take Arthur's cock into his mouth. The albino presented his ass to Arthur's face, settling down with his knees on either side of the Brit.

Arthur smirked, running a hand over one of Gilbert's ass cheeks and squeezing it. "69? How quaint."

If Arthur could see Gilbert's face, he'd bet the other was rolling his eyes. Gilbert snorted, throwing a look at Arthur over his shoulder. Instead of answering Arthur's jibe, he turned his attention to the half-hard member in front of him and reached out a hand for it.

Arthur's cock twitched when Gilbert's hand closed around it. The moment Gilbert bent forward in order to lick a trail from the base to the tip, Arthur felt himself almost go lightheaded at the sight in front of him. Here was Gilbert's ass, leaking his come and practically begging to be made a mess of. Or, a bigger mess than it was already.

He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Arthur felt his cock jump and knew he was probably rock hard. Gilbert's mouth closing over his tip did little to help, instead it only fanned the flames growing inside him.

Using both hands to grab the perfect globes in front of him, Arthur bent his head forward as he pulled the cheeks apart. He brushed the tip of his tongue over Gilbert's entrance, tasting himself on Gilbert's skin.

His lover let out an affronted squeak, Arthur's cock dislodging from his mouth with a wet pop. "Oi! Don't do that! You don't need to go sticking your tongue there again!"

Arthur hummed, grinning against Gilbert's skin. "Oh? But you need to be properly stretched before I can do anything."

"Don't get carried away, bastard. My ass is already loosened." Gilbert scowled at Arthur over his shoulder.

They stared at each other, one in amusement and the other in annoyance. Arthur sighed, shrugging his shoulders and smiling. "Alright, alright. I admit defeat. But next time you'd better be prepared, because I'm going to make you come with just my tongue."

Gilbert huffed slightly, though a grin formed on his face as he turned back to Arthur's cock. "I'll look forward to it."

While Gilbert sucked Arthur off, the Brit took the toy and trailed it around Gilbert's puckered entrance. He'd occasionally let it slip in just before pulling it out, drawing a shudder from Gilbert each time.

However, just as he was sliding it in again and preparing to pull it out, Gilbert intentionally pushed his hips back. The toy instantly slid all the way into Gilbert and was followed by a pleased moan. The vibrations around Arthur's cock sent delicious tingles up his spine, putting a strain on his control.

"What a little minx." Arthur purred, his voice husky and almost breathless.

Gilbert eased his mouth off Arthur's cock, licking his lips and the little bead of precum that peaked out from Arthur's tip.

Glancing over his shoulder and smirking at Arthur, he wriggled his hips teasingly. "You're one to talk. I told you not to tease me or you'd regret it."

"Oh? And just what are you planning on doing in order to make me ' _regret it_ '?" Arthur hummed, caressing Gilbert's ass and smiling lazily at the sultry look Gilbert sent him.

A playfully teasing fire danced in Gilbert's crimson eyes, "I'm going to make you lose control."

The words sent a challenging thrill down Arthur's spine, making his arousal spike even higher. He didn't need to respond, it seemed Gilbert could already tell Arthur was taking that as a challenge. He turned back to Arthur's cock and expertly swirled his tongue around the head, rocking his ass back towards Arthur.

The former pirate groaned, slipping two fingers into Gilbert's ass and moving the vibrator around. He kept it on the lowest setting, waiting a good while for Gilbert to get used to the almost numbing feeling. He then brushed it against Gilbert's prostate, it doing nothing more than cause small shivers to dance across Gilbert's skin.

When Arthur turned it up to the second setting, Gilbert's mouth stopped and his body stiffened, a muffled moan replacing the lewd slurping sounds. Gilbert pulled off Arthur's cock, shivering and sucking on the side of it.

"Haaa…" He let out a breath, grazing his teeth gently over the swollen girth.

Arthur bit his lip and stifled a groan, placing a hand on Gilbert's upper thigh in order to keep his ass up. He leaned forward, trailing a tongue over Gilbert's ass. Gilbert's skin was a little salty, a light sheen of sweat coating the intoxicating skin.

Gilbert returned to sucking Arthur off with equal vigour, being a little obnoxious with the sounds he was producing. After having sex so many times, Gilbert knew that Arthur absolutely loved the sounds he made. It made Arthur grow hornier and, sometimes, a bit more feral. Gilbert would see streaks of that former pirate attitude and it was quite the turn on.

Arthur hissed between his teeth, forcing himself not to buck up into Gilbert's alluring mouth. He wanted to fuck Gilbert senseless, he wanted to make a mess out of Gilbert. And Arthur was going to, he was going to fuck Gilbert until he couldn't even form proper words. But first… One last teasing.

He lifted a hand, reaching into Gilbert's ass and feeling around. Arthur made sure the vibrator was pressed right up against Gilbert's prostate before he pulled his hand out and slid it between Gilbert's legs. He began stroking the albino's weeping cock and, with his other hand, he turned the vibrator on to its highest settings.

The change was blatantly obvious. Gilbert's weight seemed to buckle and he almost fell flat against Arthur, the only thing holding him up was his own hands and Arthur's grip on his thigh.

"Look at this," Arthur murmured, smirking. "Your hole is twitching so much. It's practically begging for my dick."

Gilbert pulled his mouth off of Arthur's cock and made a low, desperate whine. Arthur licked his lips, watching with lidded eyes as Gilbert's hole twitched sporadically. The puckered entrance clenched and unclenched, hot white cum seeping out of it.

He leaned forward, biting into the cheek of Gilbert's ass, gaining another cry and a series of tremors from his lover. Gilbert choked on a pleasure-filled sob, reaching behind him and putting his own fingers in his entrance.

"T-too… Much!" He gasped out, feeling around desperately for the toy.

Arthur merely watched, feeling light-headed and almost drunk off the arousing sight of Gilbert fingering himself just to pull out the toy.

"Arthur…" Gilbert gasped out, spreading his hole with his fingers. "Please, no more teasing… I really need you in me!"

Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat, licking his lips as he felt the rest of his control snap. When Gilbert finally did grasp it and managed to yank it out, Arthur was already surging forward.

He grabbed Gilbert's hips and in one swift movement had himself buried to the hilt in Gilbert's ass. They both collectively moaned, Gilbert's louder than Arthur's as the desire to be filled was finally met.

Already Arthur began a punishing pace, slamming into Gilbert in a quick and brutal fashion. Gilbert cried out with every well-angled thrust, pushing back against Arthur as he desperately tried to gain more friction.

Gilbert clawed at the bedsheets, eyes barely open and blurrily staring out towards nothing as tears collected in the corners of his eyes. Arthur wasn't kidding when he said he was going to thoroughly fuck Gilbert this round.

Bending over him, Arthur reached out with one hand to grasp Gilbert's, tangling their fingers in a tight grip as he continued to snap his hips forward and slam into Gilbert's inviting heat. The two of them didn't last long at the pace they were going, but that didn't matter.

The climax they reached was mind blowing and had Arthur pretty much seeing stars. Even as he felt Gilbert's ass tighten around him and his own release slam into him like a sack of bricks, Arthur's hips didn't stop. They only faltered in their pace, changing to slow uneven thrusts.

Gilbert practically cried when his pleasure reached its peak and sent him over the edge. He shuddered, throat feeling hoarse from his desperate moans. When Arthur pulled out of him, his legs shook with the effort to keep his body up.

Arthur watched in satisfaction as more globs of his come overflowed and spilled out of Gilbert's ass, coating his inner thighs and continuing their path down onto the bedsheets. Humming in satisfaction, Arthur wrapped a hand around Gilbert's waist and pulled him against his chest, the albino compliantly following.

"Come on," Arthur murmured, his lips brushing against Gilbert's ear. "Let's get ourselves cleaned up and then head out to enjoy the rest of the day."

Gilbert hummed in something that could be taken as agreement, lifting an arm he swore felt like a limp noodle. He brushed his hand against Arthur's cheek, turning his head to nuzzle the other.

"Carry me there?"

Arthur kissed Gilbert's forehead, smiling against the skin. "Of course."

Gently hooking his arms under Gilbert's legs and cradling his back, Arthur lifted his lover up and off the bed. He moved the both of them towards the door leading into their room's bathroom, closing it behind him with his foot.

* * *

Before dinner, Arthur and Gilbert spent the time sitting inside and napping, regaining the energy they lost after their lovemaking. When dinner finally did roll around, both Gilbert and Arthur were famished.

During the meal they talked about pointless stuff, sometimes falling into a comfortable silence and just staring at each other lovingly, all the while Arthur's heart was pounding a mile a minute. In just under an hour, he'd propose to Gilbert. He'd pop the question and either Gilbert would say yes or Arthur would be rejected.

Honestly, he'd never been this terrified of something in his life. Arthur could proudly admit that he was indeed scared about Gilbert's answer. He knew Gilbert loved him, he saw it in every action and every look Gilbert sent his way. But that didn't mean Gilbert wanted to get married.

Just because you loved someone didn't mean you had to get married. There were people who didn't marry and were still completely happy with their partner. Though Arthur would willingly take any answer Gilbert gave him, he honestly hoped it would be a positive one.

So, as Arthur walked him and Gilbert towards the front of the ship, he stuffed a hand into his pocket and fiddled around with the wrapped box. It had been a little difficult to sneak it into his trousers when Gilbert wasn't looking, but he managed to do it.

All throughout the night the box felt like a hot weight in his pocket. And to go along with the burning feeling came annoyance at his own self. This was Arthur Kirkland, former pirate captain! He shouldn't be getting frightened over proposing!

But then again, that was his past life. He didn't go through the same hardships as his past life did. Arthur was a new and different person, which meant he had different things to fear and different emotions he expressed. His past life never had to propose to anyone, so obviously he wouldn't know the fear.

"Arthur? You ok?"

Arthur was snapped out from his inner turmoil by Gilbert's voice. They were both standing near the front of the ship, only a few people scattered about. Arthur blinked, when had they gotten here? Was he so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed?

Turning his eyes to Gilbert, Arthur blinked and felt his breath leave him just as his fear did. Gilbert stood before him, a confused yet amused smile directed his way. The albino was utterly stunning, something Arthur thought again and again.

Tonight he had his hair combed back and a white buttoned shirt on. Around his neck was a deep red bowtie, doing well to draw the eyes of anyone who looked. Gilbert wore black slacks with suspenders attached, completing the overall formal yet casual look.

Arthur himself was dressed in a sage green sweater vest, a light grey button up on underneath. He had on a pair of nice fitting khaki pants, a dark brown belt keeping them in place. His hair was also combed back, matching Gilbert's in that aspect.

Though Gilbert's outfit made him look beautiful, the way the moonlight played off his hair and eyes was what really made him look ethereal. It was mind-blowing the way his hair seemed to glow thanks to the moon's rays. Arthur felt like he was falling in love all over again.

"Arthur?" Gilbert asked again, brow raised at Arthur's staring.

The Brit closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. His fear was replaced with determination the moment he opened his eyes and looked at Gilbert. Reaching out, he took one of the albino's hands and lifted it, kissing the back of his knuckles.

"Gilbert, you know I love you, right?" He asked, grabbing the box from his pocket and slipping it out, though still keeping it from Gilbert's view.

Gilbert's smile was a little confused, but warm nonetheless. "Of course I know that. You tell me every chance you get."

Arthur took a deep breath, grinning as he presented the wrapped box to Gilbert. "Gil, I first met you in our past life. At the time it was like living in a fantasy. Then I died and our new lives began. But we still ran into each other and we even started dating. I know it was fate that we met and I'm honestly so glad we did."

Gilbert took the box that was offered to him, waiting for Arthur's nod before he began unwrapping it. All the while Arthur continued speaking, slowly getting ready to get down on one knee.

"If someone offered me the chance to return to my past life and change things, to continue to be a pirate and to continue sailing the seas, I wouldn't take it. I love the life I have with you now and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. And I want to continue to spend this life with you. Hell, maybe even the next life. I wouldn't mind spending all of eternity following after you and being with you.

"So… I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Arthur swallowed, slowly getting on one knee.

Gilbert's eyes, already seeming to shine with tears, snapped up to Arthur. His gaze wavered slightly before he turned his attention to the now unwrapped box, sniffing as he slowly opened it. Gilbert's breath hitched and he used one hand to cover his mouth, tears now more visible in his eyes.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, will you marry me?"

The few people around seemed to pause, looking over at the couple. They probably didn't hear the conversation, but they obviously knew what was going one. One person on their knee, the other holding a box and near tears? It was obviously a proposal.

Gilbert's hands shook as he wiped at one of his eyes, sniffing as he was unable to stop the tears that finally spilled onto his cheeks. He hiccupped, giving Arthur one of the most blindingly beautiful smiles he ever saw. It was like pure joy and sunlight was radiating from Gilbert, his heart practically bursting at the seams.

Nodding his head, Gilbert managed to choke out a watered "Yes". Arthur felt himself mirroring Gilbert's grin, surging up and quickly embracing Gilbert, giving him a deep kiss that stole his breath away.

Arthur cupped Gilbert's face, kissing Gilbert's moist eyelids as he too felt the sharp sting of tears. As he took the box and slipped the ring onto Gilbert's finger, the albino threw his arms around Arthur's neck and kissed him passionately.

"Of course, Arthur Kirkland. Of course I'll marry you." He laughed out, resting their foreheads against each other.

And, a few years later when Gilbert brought home adoption papers, it was Arthur's turn to say "Yes".

 _ **The End**_


End file.
